Not a Bad Thing
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at FanFic! I had read a couple different stories and I just fell in love with PRATO! This is an AU where Prim is 15, and Cato is 17. They both attend Capitol High School and things get interesting... DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA, SUZANNE COLLINS IS THE BEAUTIFUL CREATOR OF THESE CHARACTERS
1. Last Day

**Prim POV**

Light, that was the first thing I could register that morning. I could feel it shining through my blinds onto my pale face. I groggily opened my pale blue eyes and moaned as I realized what day it was. It was the last day of summer, the last day before my sophomore year. I yawned and stretched out and as I was rolling over in my bed I felt another body in my bed. I began to panic wondering who it was, but then I realized it was only my best friend Rue. She was still asleep with her mouth hanging slightly open and her body in a strange position, snoring softly. "Rue…" I repeated over and over again, simultaneously poking her after each attempt at waking her until she finally showed some sign that she was alive. "Mmmm Prim, whadya want?" she said lazily with her eyes still closed. "Come on, lets go get something to eat." I responded. "I ain't hungry" she lied, her stomach snitched her out by loudly growling right then. "Okay, maybe i'm a little hungry…" she said. We both laughed and got up.

We walked down the stairs of my average sized, two story house. It was a light blue on the exterior, with white doors and window frames. On the inside it was all cozy with warm wooden floors, and plush furniture. We walked downstairs and went to the breakfast bar in the kitchen/dining room. My mother was already up, singing and making us pancakes. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital, which gave us enough money to live a slightly normal life. When my father died in a plane crash while working for the army, we received a huge condolence check because my father was very high up in the air force. It didn't change the fact that our family was broken though. My sister, Katniss, had to work at the hospital in place of my mother while she went through therapy, and wouldn't leave the house for months. That was long ago though; my mother still hurts, but she still lives.

* * *

"Morning girls" she said to us as we entered the room. "Morning mom" and "Morning Abigail" we responded as we sat down. "I'm almost done with these pancakes, and then I've gotta go to work alright?" she stated. "M'k" we responded. "Where's Katniss?" I asked, she usually always was here when pancakes were involved. "Oh she's out with that Peeta again" she responded. "Oh" was all I could say. She and Peeta were becoming very serious lately, now that they were going off to college together and everything I see her less and less every day. Rue could tell what I was thinking and quickly changed the subject, "So Prim, where should we go for our last day of summer?" she pondered. "I think we should go to the beach so we can get a tan, and then go to the mall so we can get some new clothes for sophomore year" I declared. "That sounds awesome!" she practically shouted. "I just have to stop by my house then and poach some cash out of my dad…" she now sat down in an expression of deep thought, probably coming up with a game plan on how to do that.

"Primrose" my mother began her usual rant on not spending too much money. "I know you have been working at the hospital part-time at an 'internship' all summer, but I personally asked the doctors to tell you it was an internship rather than a job to make you less nervous. I held onto your paychecks for all summer and well, here they are." She said, I was in mere shock. I was handed six checks, two for each month, and each worth $250. Rue and I started jumping up and down excited for the fun we were going to have on our last day. My mother just smiled to herself, and cleaned the dishes for us as we raced up into my bedroom. We both started talking at once

"...Cant believe…"

"...Do you think…"

"...It i am so….."

"...I'll get a tan?…"

"...excited for this!"

We began jumping up and down again and screaming. After we changed into our suits (mine was a two piece with a teal top with fringes on the top, and a bright pink bottom; Rue's was also a two piece but was a deep purple with a white bow in the middle of her top, and on the sides of her bottoms) and grabbed our beach bags with the essentials we rushed downstairs and hopped into Rue's old mustang. It was her fathers when he was a teenager, it was a light blue, with a removable top. He fixed it up, gave it a brand new radio and furnishings, and gave it to Rue for her 16th birthday. I, at 15 only had my permit and was car-less so this worked out pretty well in my favor.

We turned up the radio, put the top down, and waved goodbye to my mother. Once we were out of sight we turned up the radio, our favorite song "Beat of the Music" by Brett Eldredge came on and we drove down to our local sunny Panem Beach. We sang and drove until the tires hit the sand, and then we plopped down on the beach and staked our spot, laying down on our towels and soaking in the summer sun. Rue didn't really need the sun, she was a natural dark tan, with long raven sleek hair to match it; whereas I was pale and had long wavy blonde hair. I plugged my earbuds into my phone and began to let the summer sun take away my troubles….

* * *

**Cato POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, it was hell on my ears. The last day of summer, which eventually meant getting up everyday to the sound of the damn thing. My mom thought it would be a good idea to start waking up and going to bed early, so I could 'get back into a routine', sometimes my mother cares too much about me. I roll over and slam my giant hand down on the torturous device, It immediately stops. I debate whether I could roll back into bed or not, but I decide against it. My mother, Helen, calls me into the kitchen, and I follow orders. I walk in the dining room and everything, as usual is crystal clean. My mother takes pride in that sort of stuff. My father, Rick, is sitting at the table along with my little twin sisters, Hannah and Savannah. I have an older brother, Brannock, but he is already off at the university. I try everything to follow in his footsteps, he was a real role model to me.

"Good morning Cato" my father says to me. "Good morning father" I respond. My mother places a huge plate of waffles in front of me and asks me what my plans are for the day, I tell her that I plan on going to the gym this morning with Finnick, Marvel, and Gloss; and then this afternoon we were going to the beach as I inhale my breakfast. "That's nice dear" she responded with. "Can we go to the beach too?" Hannah asked with desperation in her eyes. "Please?" They both said at the same time now. I almost gave in, but I wasn't babysitting on my last day of summer. My father could tell that this was giving me a hard time, he loved my sisters as much as I did, and hated to see them disappointed too. "Girls, I already invited Posy Hawthorne to come and play with you two in the slip-n-slide and sprinkler today." He stated, giving me a wink as they looked at each other and smiled. I used my chance and slipped off before they would notice I was gone.

* * *

I pulled up in my Escalade and saw that the guy's were already here. "Shit!" I yelled, realizing I was late and hopped out of the truck and ran in the building. The front manager knew me by my first name and just nodded when he saw me rushing in. "They're over by the elliptical and weights!" He yelled after me. "Thanks Brutus!" I yelled back. Sure enough they were all already there. "Hey guys" I said trying to hide the fact that I ran here. "Hey" they all responded. "What took you so long man?" Gloss asked as he spotted Finnick pumping iron. "Family stuff" I muttered as I joined Marvel on an elliptical next to his. "Ah" he gave a knowing response about my closeness to family. "So how about it?" Marvie asked. "Senior year, it's gonna be great." he said with enthusiasm. "We'll get all the chicks; captains of the football, wrestling, baseball, and basketball teams (each of us on all the teams, but each one of us was captain for one of the sports, Finnick was the football captain, Marvel was baseball captain, Gloss with basketball, and I was wrestling captain)" Gloss said with relish.

We all went around the elliptical, pumping, and spotting until we decided we earned ourselves a trip to the beach. We all climbed into our vehicles, Marvel and Gloss went into Marvies Hummer, and Finnick hopped into his Jeep Sport, and I in my Escalade. When we all arrived at the beach, it was packed. Perfect for girl hunting. I had my fair share in women, I had tried Clove, Glimmer, Enobaria, and Delly. None were quite right, hot, but not right. Gloss had a twin sister named Cashmere that was strictly off limits, but Marvel had a thing for her. Finnick had been dating this Annie chick since sophomore year. Gloss wasn't into the dating thing, said he'd rather wait for the right one. I could respect that, but a part of me kept telling me that I had to find the one for me soon.

We waded our way through the sea of people, getting several double takes from the girls considering we just came from the gym and we were all sweaty and our muscles were pounding from it. The junior guys made room for us in a nice spot near the water, but not too close to it; sucks for them, but hey, we were the seniors now. And we ruled the beach, the school, the roads, the school events, and everything else. I was laughing hard at an inappropriate and vivid joke that Gloss made, when I felt someone looking at me. I am totally used to having people stare at me, I am about 6'4 with a couple inches of blonde hair, I have huge muscles, and am quite tan from our frequent visits to the beach. My face consisted of a straight nose, straight white teeth, and bright blue eyes. I would be surprised if people didn't notice me; but this stare, it felt different.I whipped my head around trying to find who it was, when I locked eyes with another pair hiding behind a pair of aviators.

She had beach blonde hair, creamy clean skin, and was very curvy. Her swimsuit flattered her body perfectly, hugging her hips and showing just a slight amount of cleavage. I was locked in her stare, suddenly desperate to see what color the eyes were that were behind the sunglasses. It was like she heard my thoughts and slowly took them off and I was met with a pair of big blue doe eyes. I suddenly realized I must be staring obviously, so I shook my head and gave her a slow smirk and a wink. She turned three shades of red darker and nudged her sleeping friend. She jerked her head in my way, and her friend followed her gesture and looked at me. Her friend opened her mouth and said something to my blondie, wait. Did I just call her MY blondie? Cato. You don't even know the girls name, I scolded myself. Oh hell, who was I kidding? I always get what I wanted, and I wanted her.


	2. Sun-Almost-Kissed

**R&R:)**

**Prim POV**

I was finally starting to get a tan, and I was feeling pretty good about myself. My thoughts wandered off into the distance, wondering if we would get any new cute boys this year. All of a sudden I am snapped out of my daze by the near sound of a male laugh. My eyes are met by an appealing sight. I see a nice toned, tanned back with huge bulging biceps attached to it. His body was gleaming in the sunlight, caused by a thin sheet of sweat over his body. His hair was a darker blonde, and he was wearing a light red pair of swim trunks that complimented his body quite well. I was praising the lord above me that I had brought along my dark aviators, they would hide the fact that I was ogling him. Not that every other girl wasn't staring at him and his three also attractive buddies. I was just thinking that his face would probable be as good to look at as his back; then suddenly he turned around, and I was locking eyes with Cato Hadley. Everyone knew him, he was the all-american dream boy. He had piercing blue eyes that locked me in place. I slowly slid my sunglasses to the top of my head, and kept my eyes locked on his. He removed his eyes from mine, and slowly looked me up and down and I tried my best not to blush. I get obviously red when I blush, it was a curse. He met my eyes again and gave me a smirk, which I could take. Then he winked, and I lost it. I blushed hard, and elbowed Rue hard to get her attention, and take mine away from Cato.

"Wha?" She started to say and looked up at me in confusion. I just simply nodded my head toward Cato and her mouth hung open, then closed it. "He is so checking you out right now." she muttered. "No that would be impossible, he's Cato Hadley…" I whispered. "And you're Primrose Everdeen… the girl he's walking up to right now!" she squeaked out giving me a warning. "Act cool!" she told me. So I did. I pulled my aviators off my head and put them back on and continued to talk to Rue about a bunch of random stuff just to get my mind off of the butterflies that were already storming in my stomach just knowing that he was walking up to me. Then suddenly, someone stood over us and blocked the sun. We both looked up and saw Cato, smirking; with his army of hunk behind him, also smirking. "Hey" Cato said. "Hey" Rue and I both responded at the same time, I was so grateful that she was here to help me. "I'm Cato, and these are my friends Marvel, Finnick, and Gloss" He said, looking me up and down again. I knew each one of those boys, they were all popular, athletic, and attractive. "I'm Rue, and this is Prim" Rue said for me. "Mind if we sit with you ladies?" Cato asked, and all I could stutter out was a "Sure"

* * *

They each had their own beach chair and plopped down in front of, and facing us. from left to right it went Marvel, Cato, Finnick and Gloss. I was in front of Marvel and Cato, and Rue in front of Finnick and Gloss. "So where do you two go to school?" Gloss asked in earnest. "Capitol High School" we answered simultaneously. They looked surprised. "What grade are you in?" Marvel asked. "Tenth" we answered again at the same time. "Huh. I've never seen you girls around before…" Finnick trailed off. "Yeah?" Rue responded nonchalantly. "Trust me I remember a gorgeous face when I see one…" Cato said eying me up with a slow smirk again. I quickly changed the subject when his smirk started to get to me, I asked the others about their sports obsessions. As soon as everyone was talking to everyone, loudly talking over each other or laughing, I decided to get some water. I walked up and plucked Rue's keys out of her bag and said I'd be right back. I knew where my water bottle was in her car, and I wasn't in any hurry to get there and back. We had another hour or so before Rue and I had to leave for the mall. I was walking in silence except for the slapping of my flip flops on the sand, when suddenly I felt someone walk up beside me. Cato.

"Hey" he said, not even sounding out of breath even though he just ran up with me. "Hey" I responded. "I was just going to get my water out of Rue's car… you didn't have to come with me" I told him. "I felt like taking a stroll anyway" Cato responded. He probably had a girlfriend I told myself, even though the nagging voice in the back of my head knew that he didn't, otherwise he wouldn't be with me. We walked in surprisingly not awkward silence, almost companionable. We reached Rue's car and I bent over to reach the floor of her car where my bottle was. Once I retrieved it I had gotten up and shut the door, instantly I could feel the heat radiating off of him from behind me. I turned around and practically bumped into him by doing so. My face was met with his rock hard chest, I looked up to see him smiling down on me, considering I was 5'3 this wasn't surprising. He leaned down and whispered "You forgot to lock the car". I gulped at the closeness of his face. "Hey rosie" he said. "Hey Cato" I whispered back. He slowly put his hands on my hips and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up me when he did. He nuzzled my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his. "We should go back, they're gonna wonder what we're doing." I told him, suddenly aware of my actions and remembering that he wasn't my boyfriend. He groaned "Rose, I saw the way you looked at me, and I know you saw the way I looked at you." He smirked again. "I know, but Cato, I don't know anything about you…" I said warily. "We can change that." He smiled again, but this time it was more genuine. "Yeah?" I asked. "Yeah. I hope you'd like that." Cato said smiling lazily. "I'd like that" I smiled back. Cato touched my nose with his, squeezed my hips one last time, and then pulled away. He smiled and led the way back to the beach.

* * *

We got back to our spot, the others giving us knowing looks but didn't say a word. Rue and I realized the time, and said we had to go before the mall closed. We all exchanged phone numbers and then Rue and I drove off to the mall. The perfect place for girl talk. Once we were far enough away, she practically screeched at me to tell her everything, so I did. I told her every little detail with relish, and when I told her the ending we both sighed in awe. "Prim! This is so exciting! Cato Hadley! And my best friend! We are gonna be pop-u-lar!" She said emphasising every syllable in the word. As we pulled into a parking spot I felt my phone buzz and I could only guess who it was. I unlocked my phone and then read the message.

Cato: Hey rosie, its me(;

Prim: Me who? haha :P

Cato: The man of your dreams(:

Oh my. He was the man of my dreams but I wasn't about to let him know that…

Prim: Haha Cato, very funny

Cato: Let me know when you get to school tomorrow.. We can hang out

Prim: Okay… My locker is D12(;

Cato: I'll be there(;

My heart stopped. I showed rue the messages as we walked in the building and she clapped her hands in glee. "Now we HAVE to find you some adorable clothes! With all that moola, you're going to look smokin'!" she exclaimed. We went from shop to shop, and I eventually ended up with three new pairs of Miss Me Jeans, five pairs of leggings, a pair of Bailey Bow Uggs, three peplums, a jean jacket, some graphic tee shirts and some crop tops. I also got some more earrings, necklaces and hair accessories. When we reached the makeup I decided to get three things of eye-liner (one black, one silver, and one gold), some mascara, blush, concealer, and some brown/nude eyeshadow, and nail polish. We were loaded down with bags as we walked out of the mall, we fit everything in the trunk, backseat, and under our feet in the car. Rue and I squealed over our finds and planned on wearing matching outfits tomorrow. Then she dropped me off at my house and drove away as I waved goodbye from my front step. I hauled all my goodies into the house, and then ate some fruit, brushed my teeth, washed my face, said goodnight to mother, and then went to bed.

* * *

**Cato POV**

As I lay in my bed, I think about what has happened these past 12 hours…

*flashback to earlier this day*

After I saw blondie get all blushed up from my wink, I just had to talk to her. After a quick conference with the guys, we all agreed to go over and talk to them. They were smug as could be when I told them about it, they all knew me as the Cato Hadley who has a heart and doesn't play girls. So when I mention any girl it is apparently big news. We strutted over to them as the girls were talking, I interrupted them and just blatantly said "Hey I'm Cato Hadley". Great job Cato, way to look dumb. So I quickly introduced my friends and watched as blondie squirmed under my gaze. Normally women flail under it, not squirm. I was probably terrifying her, with my smirk and body size and all. Her friend introduced them as Rue and Primrose. Her name resounded in my head. My Rose, I had to make her mine. We joined them, and once I figured out they had gone to our school and were only two years younger than us, I was shocked. I never forget a face like hers, then again I have never seen one like her's before. Before I know it I am suddenly speaking my mind. "Trust me, i remember a gorgeous face when I see one…" I trail off taking in her gorgeous self. She blushes again, its so damn cute. Suddenly she changes the subject, and she is good at it. I watch her converse with other people, and watch her laugh. She gets a slight color on her cheeks when she laughs, and it almost has a melodic sound to it. She gets up to go get a water bottle, and I watch her walk away. I watch her hips sway back and forth, while her hair bounces at her mid back. I just get up and follow her…

*return to future*

I could continue my thoughts in the morning I thought… tomorrow was going to be another day with my Primrose. I couldn't wait.


	3. First Day

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying my story! Things are about to get a little interesting at Capitol High School... Let me know what you think!**

**Prim POV**

Last night I had a hell of a time trying to fall asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Cato. I just kept thinking of his warm hands grabbing my hips, and then the way his nose rubbed my neck. I couldn't help myself when I reached up my arms around his neck, he was over a foot taller than me and I just wanted to get closer. I had some sense in me to stop, but oh how I wondered what would have happened if I didn't stop us. I mean, Cato Hadley was perfect, and yet he wanted me? I questioned this. Why would he want a small sophomore, when he could have his pick of the litter? I felt like the runt, and yet he chose me. After this thought I felt content, giddy even. I slowly closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me under.I wake up to my mother shaking me lightly. "Prim… wake up…" she mutters. "It's the first day of sophomore year" she claims. I bolt upright after I put two and two together. Cato + Sophomore Year= New Prim. No more shy Primrose, with only one friend. Its not that I was unsocial, or unpretty; I just didn't need anyone else, so nobody else needed me. I smile at my mother and she tells me that she has made french toast sticks with some fruit for my breakfast. She tells me to come downstairs when I'm ready, and then she leaves. I give myself one moment to squeal, clench my covers and wiggle my feet. Then I hop out and put on my outfit that Rue and I planned together. My Miss Me Jeans that have glittery crosses on the back pockets, a new white crop top that has a picture of a navy blue anchor on the front with the words 'You are My Anchor' in cursive orange letters, I tucked my jeans into my Bailey Bow Uggs, and went into my bathroom. It used to be mine and Katniss', but now it is just mine. I decide to put my hair in a side french braid. I then open my jewelry cabinet and grab a pair of big white stud earrings, and put them on. I move to my make up and decided to do a simple thin line of black eyeliner and some mascara. I wouldn't need any blush or concealer today due to my tan from the beach yesterday.

I ran downstairs and scarfed down some breakfast, thanked my mother and then raced back upstairs. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, I prided myself on my straight white teeth. I put on a small amount of nude lip gloss and then grabbed my iPhone off my nightstand. It was 100% charged from charging it all night long, I threw it in my duffel bag with the rest of my stuff and hopped down the stairs to the noise of Rue honking her horn. I yell goodbye to my mother and hopped in the passengers seat and greeted my friend. She as well was wearing a pair of Miss Me Jeans, a navy blue crop top with a white infinity sign connected with an anchor on the front, and she was wearing a pair of Bailey Button Uggs. Anyone would notice the similarity of us. I turned up the radio and it was a new song I had never heard before called 'Barefoot and Buckwild' by Lauren Alaina, it was good though.

"What are you gonna do about Cato?" Rue asked. I pondered this, it was a very vague question and could be answered in many different ways. "More specific please?" I requested. "Well what are you gonna play it off as? Are you gonna act like you and him are together, or just friends? Or you two don't even barely know each other?" she asked carefully. I personally hadn't thought of this, and I really should have. I bit my lip and slowly responded "I guess I'll just wait to see what Cato does…" I trail off. Rue responds with a bubbly answer as always "Well either way, we look smoking, and people will be fools not to look our way." she smugly states. I laugh and just let myself relax. We pulled up into the school parking lot, we both knew that Rue's car was one of the most liked in the parking lot. Aside from the popular kids cars, Rue's was a head turner. We turned down the radio, and turned off the car. We jumped out, both of us wearing aviators, walked simultaneously to the trunk to get our duffel bags. Mine was a light blue, and Rue's was a soft orange. We walked side by side into the building, and went directly to our lockers, it was what was already there shocked me.

**Cato POV**

I woke up in the morning with only one thought in my mind. Prim. I quickly jumped out of bed, nearly forgetting to turn off my damn alarm clock. I threw on a nice pair of light colored blue jeans, and a faded navy blue t-shirt. It was tight fitting around my chest, but I figured that it might work in my favor. I went downstairs to find my sisters sleepily eating their toaster strudels, in matching outfits. I grabbed a strudel off of the plate filled with them, and sat down next to Savannah. "Hey Savvy" I said softly to her. "I don't wanna go to school Cato!" She exclaimed. "Me either!" Hannah joined in. "Come on girls, you know school is fun. How about I give you a ride in my car today? For your first day of 2nd Grade?" I bribed them. They looked at eachother pondering my offer, then looked back at me with big smiles and nodded feverishly. "Alright, go brush your teeth and then we'll go." I smiled at them. and they ran up stairs to their bathroom. I shook my head at them and smiled to myself. I decided to go up to my own bathroom and finish getting ready myself.

Once the girls were in the back all ready with their backpacks on the floor by their feet, I threw my own duffel bag in the passenger seat, and we were off. The Capitol Elementary School was only two buildings away from Capitol High School, so it wasn't that much of a hassle for me to drop them off. "What's that smell?" Hannah asked me. "That, little nut, is cologne." I answered her. I decided to just spray some on after I brushed my teeth, I thought chicks digged this stuff. "It smells like boy" Savannah blatantly said. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked her. I was concerned maybe it was too much. "No" they both said at the same time. I sighed a relief, and then heard giggles from the back. "What are you two laughing at back there?" I asked them with a goofy grin I only used for them. They laughed harder and Hannah managed to get out a breathy you. "Me?" I asked shocked. "Yeah. You love a girl!" Savannah said laughing at the same time. "What?" I asked now concerned. "Yeah you never wear that stuff! You must be doing it for a girl!" Hannah said with a satisfied smile on her face. I just shook my head in disbelief at them, they knew me better than most. "I don't love any girl besides you two and ma." I said in honesty. I didn't love Primrose… yet.

I shooed them out of the truck and then drove over to my school. I knew immediately where my locker was, and dropped my stuff off in it. My first impulse was to go find Prim, but I decided to find my friends first. I found Marvie and Finnick with a guy who I had never seen before. He was about 6'2, broad shouldered, and dark skinned; he looked like he liked to work out too. I walked up and greeted my friends, who introduced the new guy as Thresh. "Hey man" I said with a smile. "Hey" He responded in an unsure tone. He was probably nervous. There had to have been a reason for him to move to a new school senior year, but I figured that was his business. I heard Gloss and Cashmere walk in, and as usual, Marvie got a desperate look of longing. I shot him a warning look, Gloss looked crabby this morning. "Hey man, this is Thresh. Thresh this is Gloss." I introduced the two. Cashmere went over to talk to Clove and Glimmer. Us five now talked about classes, and asked Thresh what sports he played. We went to the topic of women, and asked Thresh if he saw anyone that caught his fancy yet. He shook his head, but then right then we heard a country music song softly playing inside, so it must've been loud outside. We turned around and looked out the huge glass window that was on the opposite wall of our lockers, that looked out into the parking lot.

It was none other than Rue, Rosies best friend. "My fancy has been caught." He said with a smirk as she got out of her mustang. My Prim got up out of the passengers seat, and got her duffel bag out of the trunk. She looked so good with her tight jeans and crop top that showed just the slightest bit of her midriff. She had her hair in a fancy side braid, and her dark aviators were on again. She and Rue were dressed very similarly, both of their crop tops anchor themed. They walked in sync with even their boots slightly matching, only my rosie's boots had bows on them. As they walked in she laughed at something Rue said, and I had a brilliant idea. "Thresh, you wanna meet this girl?" I asked him quickly. "Hell yeah I do!" He exclaimed back. "Well come on brother. I know that blonde girl thats with her, they're best friends." I explained as we went down to meet the girls. We stood at Prims locker waiting for them, and then 10 seconds after we arrived, they walked around the corner smiling at each other. Then they saw us, and both their mouths went into a small 'o' shape. I smirked to myself, but quickly stopped as the two girls walked over this way. I began to wonder how these next few minutes would go...

**Prim POV**

Rue and I glanced at each other, and then looked ahead at the sight ahead of us. It was like god had specifically chosen to smile down on us this year, two attractive guys stood before us. One we already knew, Cato, and another who was eying up Rue. We walked towards my locker, and stopped in front of them. At first no one said anything, but then Cato spoke up. "Hey girls" he said blankly. "Hey" we responded, trying our best to sound nonchalant. "This here, is Thresh." he introduced the guy next to him. He was smiling at Rue, and I could tell that she was struggling. I decided to step in and help her as she helped me with Cato. "I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim. And this is Rue." I said. "Maybe I'll see you around Rue?" He asked in simplicity. "Sure…" She stammered out. "You girls want to sit with us at lunch?" Cato asked me. "Yeah, sounds great." I responded to him with a smile. They nodded at us and began to walk away. I turned to open my locker, when suddenly I felt two big hands on my hips and a male body pressing up behind me. "I'll save a spot for you by me…" Cato whispered in my ear. He trailed his nose down my neck then he was gone. I shivered, then threw my books into my locker, grabbed what I needed for my first period and met Rue in the middle of the hallway.

We both just looked at each other, unsure what to say or do. "Wow." Rue finally said. "I know." I responded. "What did we do to deserve this?" Rue asked. "Don't ask me, I'm in the same boat as you." I answered. "C'mon lets go to first period." I said, dragging Rue behind me. If i didn't she would probably stay there all day daydreaming. We had most of the same classes together, considering we both wanted to be veterinarians. In the morning we had Algebra 2, American History, Animal Science, and English 10. Since it was the first day, it seemed like these classes went by in a flash, and before we knew it, it was lunch. We went to the lunchroom, and got in line. We quietly talked about what we were gonna do at the table. When it was time for us to get our food I got some white rice with orange chicken. I didn't get anything to drink because I just wanted to use my water bottle. Rue got a chicken sandwich and a snapple kiwi strawberry, our personal favorite.

We walked towards the tables, when suddenly, from a table in the middle we heard a "Prim! Rue! Over Here!". The voice was from Thresh. Cato was waving us over, and we sat next to eachother. Cato on my right, Rue to my left, and Thresh on the other side of Rue. There was also Marvel, Cashmere, Finnick, Annie, and Gloss at the table. They all greeted us warmly. I started to eat, when suddenly I felt a pair of eyes burning through my back. I turned around and saw they belonged to Clove. Cato's ex. I flushed and quickly turned around. "Hey, you okay?" Cato asked with genuine concern on his face. I nodded and gave a small smile. "He smiled to himself then ate his burger. Conversation flowed around the table, everyone walking to everyone. Sometimes you would leave on conversation for another, only to rejoin the same conversation later on. Someone brought up some party and I kind of zoned out in deep thought wondering if Clove was mad that I was sitting with Cato. Suddenly it was very quiet and I snapped out of my daze only to realize that everyone was staring at me. "Sorry, what?" I asked confused as to why they were staring at me. Everyone laughed and then Cato repeated himself "Do you wanna go to the party with me?" I quickly panicked, I did want to go, but I worried about what Clove would do to me if I did. Thankfully Rue kicked me and I sputtered out a yes. Conversation continued around the table and I began to know everyone a bit more, especially Cato, and I liked where it was going…

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think will happen at the party?! Leave thoughts!**


	4. The Third Degree

**A/N: Hey guys... so this chapter gets VERY interesting for prato. I just wanna know what you think so please review. It would mean alot. kthx now heres the story!=D**

**Cato POV**

As we were sitting at lunch, I couldn't help but be impatient until Prim arrived. She and Rue were done going through the line and were wandering about, talking and looking at tables. I nudged Thresh and nodded in their direction. He smiled at me and we both thought the same thing. I started to wave them over, and Thresh, man I like this guy, he starts whoopin and hollerin until the get over here. Us two separated and made room for them in the middle of us. Rosie didn't have a salad, thank god, I like a girl who doesn't just eat lettuce. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her as she sat down. Our thighs touched slightly, but I bet she didn't notice. I was gonna say something about it, but decided to keep my horny thoughts to myself. My mother always told me that the way to a womans heart was through chivalry. I watched her laugh and talk with the others, she was so soft. She was also probably very breakable, I thought to myself. I heard Finnick say something to Annie about when he should pick her up on saturday. Thresh asked them what they were doing, and all of us seniors looked at him and practically all talked at the same time about Homecoming.

Homecoming was a party of sorts that the school always throws for the upperclassmen, every year it's the same. We all dance to a bunch of popular music, crown the king and queen, and then we go to an after party and talk about it. It is apparently legendary. I see that Rosie is in a bit of a daze when we are talking about it, which is normal for sophomores because they couldn't go unless a senior asked them. Aha! That could be my act of chivalry! I could take her to the Homecoming! I asked her if she would go with me, and everyone got quiet and looked at us. She still seemed in a daze though when I asked her, so I was hoping that her silence wasn't her turning me down. "Sorry, what?" she asked as she returned to reality. We all laughed, and I nervously asked her again, this time it was followed by hesitation again but then she sputtered out a yes. I smiled, she was just nervous that was all. As the lunch hour was coming to an end, I decided to do something simple and general, I placed my hand on her thigh. We were still sitting at the table, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to give her a little gesture to let her know she didn't have to be nervous around me. At first she stiffened when I placed my hand on her, then she relaxed and simply placed her hand on top of mine. Hers were small, but still sent me the same message. As the bell rang, I squeezed her leg and leaned in to whisper in her ear "Meet me after school? By my locker?". She nodded feverishly, then we stood up and began to leave. I gave her butt a little swat before we went our separate ways. She gave a little squeak, then a giggle and then went off to her locker. Man, I thought, am I lucky or what?

* * *

The rest of the day continued in a haze, I remember doing college algebra, physical health, college english, and free period after lunch. I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes, my mind on Prim. I got my karma for that in physical health. Finnick threw a football my way, and it hit my head. Hmph, just because he's football captain doesn't mean I still can't take him. Once the bell rang signalling the end of the day, I quickly went to my locker. I threw my books in my locker and went over in my head what was gonna go down when Rosie got here. I was gonna talk to her about homecoming, plan our outfits and such, and then bring her home. I leaned against my locker waiting for her arrival, and then about after waiting half a minute, there she was. She looked so small compared to me, I didn't mind at all; I hoped she didn't mind either. "Hey" she said sliding next to me. "Hey" I responded back with a smile, a real one. "What did you wanna talk about?" she asked. "I was just wondering what color you were thinking for your dress for Homecoming?" I asked her casually. "Oh I don't know, Rue and I were going to go shopping Friday night for our dresses" She answered me. I looked at her quizzically, Rue couldn't go without a senior invitation. Then it hit me. "Thresh." we both said in conclusion, that sly dog got a girl on his first day here.

I shook my head out of my thoughts. "So how about I just wear a traditional black tux with a black tie? That way we can look good no matter what you wear." I state. I realize this may have sounded bad so I quickly covered my ass "It wouldn't matter what you wore you know, you would still be the prettiest one there.". I said satisfied at her little blush, damn I loved that color of her cheeks. "Thank you" she said shyly. "Now that that's settled, how about I give you a ride home?" I said with another smile. She hesitated for a second. "I can have my mom-" she started, but I wouldn't have it. "Prim. I'm bringing you home, okay?" I stated. "Okay…" she said unsurely. I dug my index finger in her front jean pocket, and pulled her closer to me "Prim, don't be nervous around me. I can tell you are, and there's nothing you should be nervous about." I said as I looked down at her. She looked up and she said "I'm working on that, i'm just worried about what could happen if we go further..." she trailed off, clearly worried that I would leave her. "Prim. I'm not going anywhere." I said in honesty. I didn't give her a chance to respond. I crashed my lips on top of hers.

She was shocked at first, unsure of what to do, but eventually melting into it. I wrapped my arms lazily around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Thank god everyone had already left. after doing this for about a minute we broke kiss and came up for air. We found our breath and then we just stood there in eachothers arms not moving. I smirked "Well, miss primrose, you have a hidden talent after all." I told her with another sly smile. "What would that be?" she asked. "You turn me on." I just flat out told her. She stopped cuddling me and went very stiff. I gave a chuckle "You mean… like right now?" Prim asked me. "Yep" I said popping the p on the end. She started to push me away, but I just held on tighter. "I'm only teasing you." I muttered in her ear. She relaxed into me again for a bit. She had her small hands on my chest, while my hands were resting on her hips. My hands were so big, I had to do my best to keep my hands off her ass, not that I didn't want to touch her again, I just thought we had enough for the day. I had only one more thing to take care of. "Prim?" I asked her with my best puppy dog eyes. "Hmm?" she responded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her hopefully. Her head shot up and looked me in the eye with a look of urgency in her eyes. "Are you joking? I swear to God Cato, if you're pulling my leg.." she trailed off. "No prim, please, be mine?" I said with a smile. She jumped onto me squealing yes a bazillion times. I had no choice but to grab onto the bottom of her thighs so she wouldn't fall. Now that we were eye to eye, she gave me a small peck on the lips, and I kissed her nose lightly. I squeezed her thighs and she squealed again "Cato!" she said squirming. "What? I'm your boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend." I said with a smirk. "That doesn't mean you should do that…" she said with a scolding expression. I pouted, and she kissed my cheek. "At least not all the time, okay?" she whispered with a smirk now on her face. Damn I found a keeper.

She hopped down off me, we both grabbed our duffel bags and headed out to my Escalade. We hopped in and turned up the radio. It was just another overplayed popular song. She gave directions to her house, and as I pulled up into her driveway, I noticed how homey her house looked. It was probably filled with parents that loved Prim the way she was, unlike my parents who wanted nothing more than for me to become another Brannock. She leaned over, and gave me a kiss on the cheek; I doing the same, then we said goodbye. She hopped out and grabbed her bag, I watched her go up to the front step, where she turned around and waved to me. After she went in the house, I pulled out and continued the long, lonely drive home.

* * *

**Prim POV**

Once I shut my front door, I turned around and slid down against it to the floor. This first day was one for the books. I arrived with my best friend in style, had awesome classes, sat with the seniors at lunch, and I was now dating Cato Hadley. Not to mention all the other intimate perks with it. I also was going to Homecoming! With my boyfriend! Cato Hadley! I squealed and put my head in my hands, suddenly there were six eyes look at me and a very concerned voice. "Prim? Honey are you okay?" my mother asked me, worry edged her eyes. I looked up to find my mother, as well as Katniss and Peeta standing in the hallway looking at me. "I'm fine." I said trying not to let my voice crack. Katniss gave me a questioning look, while Peeta helped me up. "So, tell us about your day." my mother said nonchalantly as we sat down in the living room. "Oh, not much happened today, but I have to go dress shopping with Rue on Friday." I told them, hoping this would not cause much question. Katniss of course, who knew me best, knew something was off. "Why?" she asked, challenging me to say it in front of mom. "Because I got invited to Homecoming, by Cato Hadley. Who is my boyfriend." I said challenging her back. Everyone had their own reactions. Peeta just lifted his eyebrows at my snarkiness; mother was over the moon happy that I got invited to Homecoming, she was queen when she went to school; and Katniss looked shocked. As usual, everyone started talking at once.

"Oh Prim!..."

"Are you sure…"

"Is this…"

"I am so excited…"

"...this is a…"

"...a bit much?"

"...to see your dress!"

"...good idea?"

They all looked around, each one surprised at eachothers own words. Katniss, as usual, spoke first. "Mother! She is only 15! She can't have a boyfriend!". "Now Katniss! If I remember correctly, you to had a boyfriend at 15!" my mother shot back. "I think it is a wonderful opportunity for you to attend this dance Primrose!" my mother said turning to me. "I agree, but if someone is taking little Prim here to a dance, I want to meet the man before he takes you," Peeta said, sticking his chest out a little farther in a protective stance. "Well, he's going to pick me up before we go, so you can meet him then. Now If you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my homework." I said blatantly, and left the room. I did finish my homework, I also texted Cato and Rue about different things. Cato and I liked to play 20 questions. Rue and I talked about her and Thresh. The only time I left my room was for dinner, and then to brush my teeth. I fell into bed and texted a little more, then I said I was going to bed and Cato sent me a goodnight message.

Cato: Goodnight, my beautiful rose. :* Try not to have a too good time dreaming about me. We need to save some of that for in person. (;

I fell into a deep happy sleep, ready for whatever the next four days had in store for me.


	5. Homecoming

**R&R!**

**Prim POV**

The next four days went by in a blur of school, home, Rue and Cato. It was now Friday, the day before Homecoming, and the night of mine and Rue's shopping trip. Us two were just about to leave, when the boys showed up. Thresh and Rue were as cute as could be, they weren't dating yet. Even though everyone knew that they were close to it. Cato, on the other hand, was as possessive as could be. He didn't like it when other guys looked at me or talked to me. It could be cute sometimes, other times it was just annoying. "Hey babe" he said pulling me to him. I fit perfectly against his hip. He kissed my temple, "Hey" I responded with a smile. Rue and Thresh smiled at eachother, it was slightly awkward. Rue refused to show any intimacy unless she was in a relationship. "I'll come pick you up around 5, okay?" Cato asked me. "Yeah, that sounds good." I responded, I was still nervous at what Peeta and Katniss would do to him. "Come on Prim, we gotta go." Rue said in a rushed tone. "Alright, lets go then!" I said excitedly. "Not so fast" Cato said, tightening his grip on me. "I always get a goodbye kiss from you…" he said pouting. I looked around nervously, Cato and I kept our affection private for the past few days, but I figured it was only one kiss. I reached up and pecked his pouting lips. He chuckled darkly and then swept me into a quick deep kiss. "Cato!" I exclaimed. "What? You're my Rose, and some of these guys need to know that." he said with his signature smirk. I just giggled, and we all said goodbye.

Rue and I rushed out to her car, squealing. We had been looking at Homecoming dresses online all week, trying to find out the perfect dress for ourselves and eachother. Rue knew exactly the kind she wanted. Short, tight around the top, flowing on the bottom. I, on the other hand was very bipolar to what I wanted. One minute I wanted long, the next short, or tight, flowing, black, blue UGH! I was so confused. My mother and Katniss were both homecoming queens their senior year, and mother claimed this could be like a trailer for the real thing. Rue and I talked about everything as we drove to the mall. We talked about her and Thresh, me and Cato, Homecoming, classes, and Clove. She had been staring daggers at me all week, Rue said to just ignore it, but a part of me was still scared stiff as to what she wanted to do to me. I tried to shrug it off, but failed miserably. I could worry about that later I supposed, as we pulled into a parking space. "Eek! I am so excited!" Rue exclaimed. "Me too!" I said excitedly.

We walked into Portia's Port. It was THE place to get amazing dresses for any occasion. As we walked in there were several different dresses on display, Rue and I stopped to admire them. "Hello girls, my name is Effie." a lady with pink hair said warmly to us. "Hello" we both responded. "We are having a big, big sale today!" Effie said brightly. Rue and I smiled at each other, our parents each gave us enough to buy a dress, now we would be able to get a pair of shoes too! We walked around the store, giving each other opinions on certain dresses. Rue found a perfect dress for her. It was a short, gold, spaghetti strap dress. I loved it It had a tight sweetheart neckline, then it flowed out around her mid-ribs and went down to her mid-thighs. It was glittery, and perfect for Rue. I on the other hand was having a very difficult time, I tried on dresses of every different kind, and was about to give up. "I am just so picky, I want to look perfect." I confided in Rue. "Come on, there has to be something here that will satisfy your unnecessary insecurity." Rue said teasingly. We scoured the entire store, no luck. I plopped down in one of the plush chairs, defeat was slowly sinking in; until I saw it. It was in the very back of the store, hidden by a bunch of 'on sale' signs. It was perfect. It had a strapless, tight sweetheart neckline, immediately following it was a flowy fabric that went down to the floor. It was a dark blue on the top, and got lighter as it flowed downward. It almost shimmered in the light. I quickly darted past Rue into the dressing rooms. I quickly threw off my leggings, top, and kicked off my uggs. I slid it over my head and walked out of the dressing room. Rue was standing outside the door with a look that had her confused as to why I bolted into the dressing room, but then her face went into pure shock, and glee. "Does it look okay?" I asked her nervously, I wanted her opinion before I looked in the mirror. She didn't say anything, she just nodded with her eyes practically popping out of her head. I let out a quick breath, and turned around to see myself in the full length mirror. My eyes too were popping out of my head when I saw myself. The color made my eyes look even bluer, it gave my body more curves than I believe it would have; the full length factor made me look like I was a river, or a floating cloud. I just couldn't come myself to speak. "I think that's the one." Rue said in a hushed tone. "Yeah, me too." I said in a quiet voice. I turned around and I hugged Rue, I don't know what came over me, I was just glad she was there for me.

We went to check out, and as we figured, we each had enough to get a pair of shoes, and one accessory. I went for a pair of silver flatts, considering heels would look weird with a full length dress. Rue went for a pair of black strappy pumps, which made her taller than me. We went to the accessories, and looked around at the variety of options. Rue went with a pair of big, dangly, black earrings. I looked around for a bit, and then I saw a flash of blue and whipped my head in the direction in which it was. I saw it was a flower, a blue glittery fake flower. I decided I would be able to put it in my hair, as it matched the color of my dress. Rue and I made it back to the car with our finds and went back to my house, where we would get ready for Homecoming tomorrow.

* * *

**Cato POV**

It was now 4:45, it was time for me to leave for Prim's house. I was wearing my black tux with black tie, anxious to leave. I spent the day with my friends, but all throughout the day there was only one thing that I wanted, Prim. I waved goodbye to my family as I pulled out of my driveway and quickly made my way over to Prim's house. Once I arrived, I quickly walked up to the front step, and knocked on the door. The face that met mine, caught me by surprise. Peeta Mellark was standing in front of me, I knew him quite well. He was the wrestling captain when he was in highschool, I never really talked to him, but I knew him. "You must be Cato Hadley, I'm-" he began. "Peeta Mellark, wrestling captain last year." I finished for him, shaking his outstretched hand. This caught him by surprise "Uh, yeah. You a wrestler?" he asked. "Captain." I said proudly. "Nice…" Peeta said with a smile. "Well, come in." Peeta said as he gestured into the hallway. "Thank you." I responded. As I suspected, it was a very homey home. It had pictures in frames mounted on every wall, a fireplace, and comfy looking furniture. I looked around and noticed one picture of Prim and Rue, it must have been a recent one. They were at the beach, hugging each other around the neck, with the water and a sunset in the background. As I predicted, she lived a very loving life. I wondered where her father was, and why Peeta answered the door instead of him. I sat down across from Peeta as he spoke "Katniss, Prim, and their mother are upstairs." he said, sprawling over the big couch. I, in the loveseat, waited patiently, making small talk with Peeta. "Sorry it's taking forever, Rue was here earlier and all I could hear were squeals all day. They did Rue first so that's why it's taking forever with Prim." he said explaining. "Ah." was all I could muster. Then, at that moment, Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen walked in the room. I could feel the tension in the room, thats how awkward it was. Katniss was giving me daggers, and Mrs. Everdeen was all smiles and very warm. I wondered if this is why Prim was loving, and also feisty at the same time. "Hello Mrs. Everdeen, and Katniss." I said with my best good boy smile. I shook both their hands, Katniss' a bit colder than Mrs. Everdeens. "Hello Cato, I am so happy that you are taking Prim to this dance." Mrs. Everdeen said with a smile that made her crinkle around the eyes. "Pffh, that makes one of us." Katniss said from across the room, sitting next to Peeta. "Actually two of us." Peeta said. Katniss whipped her head around at him and gave him a look of complete betrayal. I smiled at Peeta. "What? He's a wrestling captain… we stick together." Peeta said defending himself. "There's actually three of us." a small voice said from the doorway. I stood up, my eyes fixed on her. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a floor length dress that was a blue that made her eyes shine. She had on the perfect amount of makeup that made her look like a goddess, especially with her hair that was in a thick, complicated side braid that had this little blue flower that tied it all together. I just stood there gaping at her, as she smiled at me. I quickly shook my head, bringing me back to reality. I smiled a really big smile at her, and walked over to her. "You look…" I began, her face suddenly fell, probably thought I disapproved. "I can't even explain it. You look like a goddess, or an angel, or a princess. All three of them, really." I said smiling at her. I slid a corsage on her small hand as she blushed and thanked me. "Well, now that you met everyone, we should go." she said dragging me out of the room. She may be small, but she had a damn good grip. "Wait!" Katniss shouted, Prim gave an exasperated sigh. "If you're going to date her, you need to know the law that we use. 1. You don't make the rules. 2. I don't make the rules. 3. Her body, Her rules. 4. But if you break this law, they will not find YOUR body. Clear?" she said with a tone that was crisp and cool. "Clear." I responded with a look of pure innocence. "Good." she said as she nodded. "Bring her home in one piece." Katniss asked me kindly. "I will." I replied with a smile. Prim grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my truck. "Now the fun begins" I said slyly at Prim. "I am so sorry for... them." Prim said embarrassed. "Hey, I don't mind babe. Now let's get going before people start the party without the best couple there." I told her, and gave her a kiss on the nose. I helped her up into my truck, and we were off.

* * *

**Prim POV**

Cato pulled into a parking spot, and told me that he would help me down. When he shut the door on his side, I first let out a huge breath of relief, then a sigh of content. Cato was dressed as gorgeous as ever. I sucked in a huge breath and then smiled as he helped me down. I thanked him, and then took it all in. The building was jam packed, and all I could think was 'wow', and I hadn't even entered the building yet. Thresh and Rue were waiting outside for us, and Rue looked so mature. She looked tall due to her heels, older due to her straightened hair, and like a queen due to the gold glitter we put around her eyes to match her dress. I hugged Rue, and Cato and Thresh did that bro-hug thing, and then we went in. The first thing that hit me was the music. It was, as usual, the popular songs. It was 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea. I didn't know many of the words, due to mine and Rue's preference of country music. The lights were a variety of different colors, and the fog and bubble machines would go off at random, which made it even cooler. I loved everyone's dresses, and they all seemed to like mine. After we went through pictures, Rue and I went to the restroom, to come up with a game plan. "Okay, so if Cato gets crowned king, you and I will step out while they do the royal dance. Heaven knows nobody wants to watch their date dance with someone who isn't them." Rue said to me, I thanked the lord once again that I had her. I know it seemed selfish, but I did want Cato to myself, and a nagging feeling told me that it was going to be him anyway. We walked out confidently, if we were the only sophomores here, we might as well use that to our advantage. We walked back over to where the guys were standing, but discovered that they were no longer there. Trying to keep our cool we casually glanced around the room trying to find them. We spotted Thresh, as he walked towards us with a smile. "Ready?" he asked Rue. "Ready." she said, beaming. I watched them make their way over to the big circle, where all the populars were. I began to worry about Cato. All of a sudden, two hands were grabbing my hips from behind, and a male body was pressing against me. I stiffened, unsure of who it was, I turned around quickly to find it was only Cato. "Cato!" I exclaimed, and ran into his arms. "I thought you were some other guy…" I said trailing off. "I would never have let that happen you see, you're MY Rose. The other guys can look from afar, but I would never let anyone touch you like that." he said again with the same fire in his eyes. "Except for me of course…" he said with a smirk and a dark chuckle, as he ran his hands up and down my back. I shivered, "Ready to dance?" Cato asked me. "Hell yeah." I said with a huge grin. We waded our way right into the center of the circle, where everyone I knew was. Everyone was dancing… on eachother. I had no rhythm at all. I had no idea how to grind, and began to worry. All of a sudden, I felt two familiar bear sized hands grab my waist from behind. "Like this…" Cato whispered into my ear, slowly swaying us back and forth. It was different, he led my waist in which direction to go, and since I had no idea what to do with my hands I simply just placed mine on his. Gradually we went faster, and got closer. He took me by my waist, and turned me around so I was facing him. I could see the want burning in his eyes, and I knew that mine were most likely shining with it too. Finally after about four songs of vigorous dancing, a slow song came on. Cato pulled me in all the way so that there was absolutely no room in between us. I knew the song too, It was 'Not a Bad Thing' by Justin Timberlake. He softly sang the words in my ear, as his head was hanging over by it. "Because baby you're worth it… so don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, because you might look around to find your dreams come true with me…" he sang, and it was the most beautiful thing ever. I leaned back, so our noses would be touching, and he kept singing it to me. I had never been more happy. When suddenly a microphone sounded, and the music died down. "Attention students, I would like to announce the king and queen!" the head of the prom committee said as everyone cheered. Cato stood behind me, with his arms wrapped around me in a protective stance. "And your king is….. CATO HADLEY!" she announced. I felt my heart melt, and drop at the same time. He cheered really loud, and all his friends came over and pounded him on the back. I felt myself wade backwards to where Rue was, alone since Thresh was one of the guys practically tackling Cato. "I knew this would happen." I whispered. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure the queen will probably be Cashmere, someone who wouldn't mean anything to him." Rue said, trying to keep my confidence up. We both knew that everyone was going to vote for Clove. and I just couldn't watch. "Come on" I said, pulling Rue along with me. "I don't want to know who it is…" I said, and right then the announcer went back to announcing. "And what's a king without a Queen? Ladies and Gentleman! Your new Queen is… CLOVE MARKS!" and that's when my heart dropped at my feet.

**A/N: AHA! Anyone see the tie in with the title?! Anyway, you guys review what you think should happen next!**


	6. Homecoming Part 2

Prim POV

I watched her climb up there, in her practically sheer, tight dress. She as always looked great. I turned around with my mouth open in a small 'o' and I felt my heart stop. "and now for the king and queen dance." the announcer said quietly as they both walked down and began to slow dance to 'Amazed' by Lonestar. I started to feel the tears come on, and I bolted to the bathroom. Rue followed me, and thank god there was no one else in there. "Prim, Prim, Prim, Prim!" Rue said to me as I made whale noises. "He has no feelings for her okay?" she said, trying to calm me down. "Cato chose you, okay?" she said frantically trying to soften my whale noises. It worked slightly, I went down to sniffles, and stopped crying. "Cato want's you." Rue said firmly, as we hugged. I smiled a sad smile "I suppose now my makeup is ruined" I said laughing. Rue laughed with me "You look amazing, as usual. Oh Prim, you never take anything seriously." she said teasingly. "I'm my daddy's girl…" I said. "He would be proud of you, you know." she said hugging me again. "Yeah I know." I said, rolling my eyes. "Thanks for being here for me, even when I really shouldn't be here…" I said thanking her. "Anytime. Come on, you ready to go out?" Rue asked carefully. "No, you go. I think I want to stay here for a little bit." I told her reassuringly. She nodded in understanding, and left the bathroom. I let out a huge breath, I turned towards the mirror and realized I was a wreck. I quickly fixed my face, and evened my birthday. Once I got myself smiling again, I knew I was ready to go out there and face whatever was there. Once I walked out, I knew immediately what I was bumping into.

* * *

**Cato POV**

God damn I thought to myself. Why out of all people did it have to be Clove? She and I dated all Junior year, it ended badly when I found out she was cheating on me with none other than Gale Hawthorne. A university goer, and the ladies loved him. I stayed as far away as possible from her when we were dancing, I considered asking if we would be able to not do it, but I figured that wouldn't be a smart idea. She kept trying to come closer to me, and i'd push her right back. "Cato…" she said irritably. "What?" I barked back. "Why are you pushing me away? Give the people what they want." she purred at me. "Well Clove, you may be their queen, but my angel is Prim." I said harshly. How dare she suggest we snuggle up? I would never do that to Rose… where is she anyway? I wondered to myself. I started looking around frantically for her, oh god. She probably left because of me and Clove! Suddenly, I meet eyes with Rue. I give her a look of pain and question, she simply nodded her head with sadness in her eyes. Shit!I pushed Clove away completely, "Cato!" she said with urgency and annoyance, as she grabbed my arm. She was no match for me. I yanked my arm away and plowed over to Rue, I heard in the background the prom committee "Well, that's the end of that I guess… lets dance!" and then some other song started playing as I made my way over to the only person who knew Prim more than she knew herself.

"Where is she?" I asked with concern and sadness. "Bathroom, she was in there crying. Clove has been glaring and threatening her all week." Rue responded with as much concern as me. "Thank you." I said. I quickly ran over to the girls bathroom, and waited outside the door until she came out. When she came out, her vision must have still been blurred, because she bumped right into me. She had a smile on, but I knew it was fake. "Prim…" I began, hugging her tightly. "Oh Cato…" she said softly. "I am so sorry, Rue told me everything. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. "I didn't want to worry you, or seem over dramatic, I guess." she said into my shirt. "shh… it's okay, you know I would much rather have been with you, right?" I asked her, trying not to sound hurt. "Yeah… I guess I was just upset at the sight." she answered me. I lifted her chin, locking her eyes with mine. "You and I, are a much better view than me and Clove ever will be." I said softly, watching her face melt into a smile, a real one. I pecked her lips, and pulled her out onto the dance floor. I put my crown on her head, and she giggled as it fell lopsided; being as that it was way too big for her small head. We met up with Thresh & Rue, Finnick & Annie, and surprisingly Marvel & Cashmere. "Dude!" I said giving Marvel a high five, "How did you manage that one?" I asked him with a grin. "What can I say? I'm a chick magnet." he replied as Cashmere swatted him on the head. "No, you had to beg Gloss to dance with me." Cashmere snitched him out, and everyone laughed. Marvel pouted, "Cashmere… you weren't supposed to tell them…". "Oh quit your pouting" Cashmere demanded as they continued dancing. I turned around to find Rue and Prim screaming. Some country song came on, and they danced around in a circle, pushing me and Thresh to the side. We looked at eachother, back at the girls, then shrugged at each other again. "Sorry! This is our song!" RUe exclaimed over her shoulder. It was some girl singing it, something about getting barefoot and buckwild. Us two watched them, until the song completely stopped. They moved in sync, their hips swaying to the beat, and singing to song to each other while laughing at each others funny faces they made at each other. "Dude, I am so glad I moved here." Thresh said with a smile. "Me too man, me too." I said slapping a hand on his back. Once the girls finally made their way over to us, Prim immediately snuggled up to me. Thresh and Rue simply stood by each other with Thresh's arm over her shoulder. "Come on, lets dance." I whispered in her ear. I put my huge paws on her hips, and continued to grind as we were before the night was almost ruined. At first Prim had no idea how to do it, now she was an expert. I just hoped she wouldn't notice the slight bulge coming from my lower stomach. We danced like that until finally, it was the end of Homecoming. Prim and Rue were hanging on to each other, as they walked out of the building. Rue took off her shoes, and was walking barefoot. The moaned together, then laughed together, both claiming that their feet hurt the most. It was actually quite funny, Thresh and I laughed silently from behind them. When we split ways, Prim was still limping, so I simply swept her up Bridal style and walked to my truck. She didn't protest, she was too tired. She snuggled into me "Thank you Cato." she murmured into my chest. "Anytime Rosie." I said softly. I lifted her up to the passengers seat, and then quickly went around to my side.

"So, where are we going now?" she asked, excitement in her eyes. "We could go to Finnick and Annie's party." I answered. "That sounds fun! Let me text Rue so she and Thresh could meet up with-" she started "Prim…" I interrupted. "Yeah?" she asked with a smile. "Do you think we could maybe go just us two? Maybe give them a little space?" I said with a smile. "Sure." she said wholeheartedly. "Rue has never had a boyfriend before, so I'm just worried, ya know?" she said. "Yeah, I just want some time alone with my Rose…" I said quietly. We rode in companionable silence, it wasn't a far drive to Finnicks. I had been there so many times, I could go there with one hand tied behind my back, blindfolded. When we arrived, I pulled into the driveway, as being we were the first one's there. Finnick and Annie were sucking face when we arrived, I wasn't surprised. I chuckled darkly and asked them if we should come back another day. Finnick simply flicked me off and Annie giggled. We helped them set up the rest of the party. Prim was standing on a ladder, stringing streamers in the ceiling. I was watching her to make sure she wouldn't fall. She climbed down and brushed off her hands. "Beautiful" I murmured into her ear. "Yeah they are aren't they?" she said looking up at them. "I wasn't talking about them" I said in a deep voice, as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled her neck and I could feel her melt into me. "Should we go somewhere?" Prim asked me in an innocent voice. Her voice was dripping with sweetness even though I knew what she meant. I quickly picked her up and flung her over my shoulder. "Cato!" she screeched, I laughed. We walked through the sea of people, they all made sly and inappropriate remarks seeing our position. I placed my crown on top of her head once more, and when we reached the stairs where everyone could see us, they all hollered at us. I simply waved at the crowd, and continued up the stairs to a hallway.

I went into the guest room and plopped her down on the bed. I turned around and walked back to click the door shut, and locked it. I loosened the color of my shirt, after I took off my jacket. I saw Prim looking at me with her huge doe eyes, they were exactly the same as when I first saw them. I slowly walked over to where she was sitting on the bed, and sat down next to her. I took her small hands in mine, and started to speak, but before I could she crashed her lips onto mine.

I pulled her closer to me, pulling her into my lap. I ran my hands up and down her back, going crazy about the way her fingers ran through my hair. I prodded my tongue at her lips, we had not gone this far yet so I leaned back to see if it was okay. She nodded slowly and then we went under again, losing control. Our tongues crashed into each other, and our hands frantically moved all over each other. I could feel her smile as we kissed, so I smiled. I had to practically force myself to break the kiss. I didn't want to but I figured she probably didn't want to go all the way in some random bed. We sat there for a bit, staring into each others eyes, I reached over to rub my index finger over her swollen lips. I laughed "It looks like miss Primrose found a new workout" I said. "Oh like you didn't want to participate" she said smugly as she ran her fingers through my hair. I kissed her nose, and then smiled "I wouldn't do it with anyone else." I said proudly. I picked her up Bridal style, and walked her downstairs again.

We plopped down on a couch next to Rue and Thresh who were getting pretty cozy, my guess was that they finally made it official. I made a note to ask Prim about it later. "Oh there you guys are!" Rue exclaimed "I was wondering when you'd show up!" she said. "Oh, we've been here for a while…" I said with a dark chuckle, and glanced over to see Rose was getting all blushy again. "We've been busy" Prim said quickly. Rue shrugged and plopped back down next to Thresh. I snuggled up with Prim, now here's the thing. I don't usually cuddle, especially not in front of people. With Prim, I want everyone to see it though, let everyone know what I have. I began to let my worries fade away, and knew that I wouldn't need them for quite a while...


	7. Sandy Toes & Salty Kisses

**A/N I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had writers block and needed some inspiration. I made this chapter extra long filled with everything, so everyone can enjoy it. Read and Review! :)**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I slowly became addicted to the idea that was her. I still couldn't get over the fact. I woke up this morning and tried to replay in my mind what went down the night before at Finnick's party...

* * *

"Catoo..." Prim whined in my ear. "What?" I asked her with a smile that I only had for her. "I like the idea as much as you do but umm... maybe not on Finnick's couch in front of everyone?" she said as her cheeks flushed red. "What do you... oh!" I started to question her until I realized I had been unconsciously sliding my hand lazily up her thigh. I retracted my hand and tried not to show that it had embarrassed me. I winked at her and apologized. "Sorry Rosie, guess my subconscious likes you as much as my conscious." I said with a sly grin. "Oh Cato..." prim giggled as she curled in even closer to me which should have been physically impossible. We were on a couch with Thresh and Rue. They were off in their own little world in a position not as intimate as ours but close enough. I was sitting with prim halfway on my lap, I had one arm wrapped around her lower waist, and with my other hand she and I held hands. Or at least were before my hand started going on her thigh. She had her free arm slung over my shoulders and would occasionally play with my hair. I remember how good it felt. I rubbed my nose up against hers "I'm so glad I went to the beach that day." I murmured to her. "Me too." She kissed my nose, I scrunched up my nose because she said she liked it when I do it. She yawned and I looked down at my phone to see what time it was. I groaned "its already 1:30... I should get you home." I said defeated. She bobbed her head up and down, she laid down on the couch "Rue..." she moaned. Rue fell back with prim and they laid side by side on the couch with their heads next to each other. "Time to go?" rue asked hopefully and tiredly. Prim bobbed her head again "Lets go." Prim said. Thresh and I carried the girls out and we drove them to Prims house where they were spending the night. I watched her try to stay awake but a smile never left her face. When we pulled in the drive I told her to wait there, I walked around and then scooped her up out of her seat and carried her to the door. I kissed her temple then knocked on the door. Peeta answered and told me to just go drop her up on her bed. I did so, and when she was on her bed safely I took out her pretty flower so it wouldn't get wrecked and pulled a blanket up to her chest and then right then Thresh walked in carrying rue and he did the same with her. We walked out and did the guy goodbye thing where we mention maybe going to the gym or the beach tomorrow. I pulled into my driveway and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow...

* * *

I smiled at the memories. I wondered if Prim and Rue would sleepily eat pancakes and talk about last night. I could imagine prim with teased hair and rue in bunny slippers and just snorted at the idea of it. I thought maybe I could be a good boyfriend and shoot her a good morning text.

Cato: Good morning my beautiful rose

He didnt expect another message so fast.

Prim: Morning cutie

Cato: I was just thinking about you

Prim: You're too good, I miss you already

Cato: We could do something. Like a group beach bonfire?

Prim: I'm in if I get to see you shirtless...

I laughed at that one. My doe eyed angel could be a wild one.

Cato: I think that could be arranged. Let Rue know to bring Thresh.

Prim: Got it. See you later

Cato: Pick you up around 4 baby

Then I set off to make plans with everyone at the beach...

* * *

**Prim POV**

"Pack your suit girl. We're going to the beach." I said to rue with a lazy smile. She groaned "I have to look good two days in a row? Can't a girl just slob if she wants too?" She moaned. I gave her a questioning look "You don't want to have a beach bonfire with your man?" I said teasingly. "I guess... i'm starving, lets eat." She said as her stomach moaned. I giggled and we lazily made our way down to the kitchen where two notes lay on the breakfast bar.

"Went to work, talk to you when I get home. Love mom"

"Gone out with peeta, back tomorrow. Kat"

The notes didn't really surprise me. Rue and I started digging in the pantry and fridge to see if we could find anything good. "AHA!" Rue exclaimed from the pantry. "What?!" I asked excitedly as I rushed over to see what she discovered. She proudly held up the Raspberry and Cream Cheese Danishes that Peeta makes, Katniss is always hoarding them. We quickly downed two each, followed by some orange juice. We went back to my room and pondered what swimsuits we should wear. Rue and I knew eachothers closets by heart. I said she should wear the pink two piece that said 'Je'Taime' on the top in the front and 'Oh lala' on her bottoms in the back, both in silver letters. She claimed that I should wear my teal two piece that said 'Love' on the top in the front, and 'Paris' on the back, both in black letters. Once we agreed on that we came to the conclusion that we should leave for the beach now and claim a spot on the beach big enough for our group. I left a note for my mother so she wouldn't panic when she saw we weren't home, We packed up the mustang, including some water guns and balloons for later usage, and I decided I should shoot Cato a text so he would know not to pick me up.

Prim: Hey babe, me and Rue are leaving for the beach now. We want to get there early.

Cato: Okay baby, get a spot big enough for nine people. I'll be there at three or so.

Prim: K see you there

I looked down at my phone to see it was only 1:30. Rue and I spent a lazy morning so the time didn't really surprise me. "Alright lets go!" I hollered at Rue. She let out a whoop and we hopped in the mustang and turned up our favorite country station and on came a new favorite of ours "Girl In A Country Song" by Maddie & Tae. We cranked it up and drove the quick 15 minutes to find the beach at a good time. A few people were there but not many, considering Homecoming was last night it didnt surprise me. Most people would stay home and relax today, I guess our friend group was different. We went to our favorite spot and set up everything, once everything was ready Rue and I just laid down and started to doze off...

* * *

**Cato POV**

It was 2:00 and I was pulling up into the gym. The guys and I decided to put in a workout before going to the beach. With Thresh joining us we were all able to get in a longer workout. We were all talking about last night, Marvie was gloating to us about how he and Cashmere were getting closer, Gloss kept staring daggers at his back. Finnick just burst out laughing at the picture. I asked Thresh what was happening with him and Rue, all he did was shrug his shoulders "I think we're together but she makes it so unclear..." he said trailing off. "Just ask her. Chicks dig it when you're forward with them. This is the voice of experience talking here." Finnick said as he waggled his eyebrows. "Please Finn, Annie is probably only with you for your dick." Gloss said jokingly, we all burst out laughing. "At least I have a pair eih Marvie?" Finnick said jokingly to marvel. "Hey, i'm working on it." He said burning bright red. "Just because shes Gloss' baby sis..." I said shaking my head. "Only by four minutes!" Marvel said exasperated. We just all laughed. "Well boys, should we go?" Thresh asked us. "Yeah man. Annie is super excited to see Prim and Rue again, apparently they took a ton of girl pictures last night and exchanged secrets about us. So in other words they're like sisters." Finnick said jokingly. "What sort of secrets?" Marvel asked, I nodded my head with him. "Who knows? Apparently it was hilarious. Oh and they can't wait for you to get a girl Gloss, they said they need our group to be complete." Finnick said to our him. "Well damn, lets go find out. I'll see you all there." I said grabbing my towel and jogging out the door. Thresh and I were heading straight there, Finnick had to go get Annie, and Marvel and Gloss went to go get Cashmere. I hopped in the escalade, and started to drive down to Panem beach. With Thresh on my tail. I hopped out once we got there and waited for him so we could walk there together. Once we set our feet on the sand we started to look for the girls. Thresh elbowed me and nodded toward the two girls. They were both asleep on their towels. We walked over and I got a brilliant idea. I picked prim up and slung her over my shoulder, she shrieked "Who are you?! My boyfriend will-" she stopped suddenly when she heard me laugh. "Cato! Put me down!" She demanded as she wriggled around. "Okay i'll put you down." And I tossed her into the lake. Everyone must have arrived because I heard them all yelling words of encouragement. When she surfaced she started bobbing up and down with a pout on her face. I laughed and waded in with her. "What was that for?" She asked. "Well i thought you should cool off and i didn't want you to get burned." I said with a winning smile that I used on her. "You could have woken me up nicely like thresh would have..." she said scolding me, but right at that second Rue screamed and was plopped down in the water with Prim. We all laughed and then Marvel and Finnick joined in by throwing in Cashmere and Annie. All the girls pouted and us guys just howled with laughter. Then the girls all went in a huddle and started whispering. "Secrets don't make boyfriends!" Finnick whined. "Gloss you can join us hun!" Annie called out. Gloss smirked and waded in towards the girls. Finnick didn't look amused, we all figured there would be hell to pay. Once they finished their group meeting they all sauntered out and didn't say a word. They all lined up their beach chairs in a circle and started talking to each other, we shrugged and pulled up some chairs next to them. "So Annie, did you get the pictures up on instagram yet?" Rue asked her. "What pictures babe?" Finnick asked her. "Only a couple. I could send them to you guys." Annie answered Rue, completely ignoring Finnick. Suddenly all us guys knew their plan at getting us back, they were giving us the silent treatment. We all shot our eyebrows up and looked around at each other, none of us knowing what to do exactly. "I had a good time last night Rue." Thresh said just to confirm our theory. "That would be so great! Especially the one of Prim and Cashmere with that one guy!" Rue said enthusiastically to Annie. All the girls burst out laughing, but Marvel and I were not amused. "What guy Primmy?" I asked her. "I still can't believe how perfect that picture turned out!" Cashmere said wiping a couple tears away. "I know, I'm still getting over the fact that it happened!" Prim said between laughs. All us guys were ready to blow a gasket, when to make matters worse some junior walked up to the girls. "Sorry, I feel like I know you girls?" He said with a smile. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing "You must remember Prim!" Annie said to the guy "From last night?" she said explaining to him. "Ohh! Sorry I didn't recognise you totally without you in that dress" this guy said with a look that said he clearly remembered something. "Name's Blight, and this here is my sister Johanna." he said nodding to the girl next to him. I could hear Gloss suck in a huge breath once he saw her, I smirked to myself knowing the same feeling. The feeling when I first saw Prim, who was still being eye humped by this guy. I couldn't help it, my possessive side overtook again. I started to glare daggers at him, he must have been able to tell because he locked eyes with me. "Who are you guys?" he asked with a challenging smile, we were all in shock. We thought everyone knew us. "I'm Finnick." "Thresh." "Marvel, but my friends call me Marvie." "Gloss…" everyone went around the circle, leaving me last. "I'm Cato Hadley." I said with a devilish smile. Blight here musta realized who we were and immediately lost his cockiness. "Oh… nice to meet you." he said in a quiet voice. What a pussycat. "Yeah." Thresh said back. I was fuming, this guy had no right to be by my girl. Blight stalked off, but Johanna lingered. "Wanna join us?" Gloss asked nervously, "Why not?" Johanna replied and plopped down in a beach chair right beside Gloss. I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and pulled Prim up with me and just started walking. "Hey!" yells of protest came from the girls, but I had enough. We walked until we were alone. I ran my hands through my hair "Who is that guy?" I demanded. "He was trying to dance on me, and Cashmere slapped him. Annie took a picture right as she did it, and my mouth was wide open, it was supposed to be funny…" she trailed off in a small voice. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, but then went back to my serious face. "Why were you ignoring me?" I asked. "It wasn't just you, we were doing it as a payback for dumping us in the lake." she snapped back. I hung my head "Sorry babe, it was supposed to be funny…" I said. "Well so was the Blight incident. You are just so protective of me." she said. "I know, I can't help it." I said. She came closer to me and wrapped her hands around my neck, I wrapped mine around her waist. "I don't want another boyfriend, why would I want anyone else when I have my sexy Cato?" she murmured to me. I smirked to myself "Did you just call me sexy?" I teased. "Yeah…" she said and turned bright pink. "You're so damn hot you know that? All the guys here look at you, but they can't have you because you're my rose." I said reassuringly in her hair. She melted against my body, and whispered something but I couldn't make it out. "Hmm?" I asked. "I like your arms…" she trailed off. "My arms?" I asked her questioningly. "Mhmm, they're all strong and warm and big…" she trailed off turning my favorite shade of pink. "These arms?" I said flexing one of them for her while waggling my eyebrows. She giggled and said "Yeah, those ones." she said and ran her hand up and down my bicep. "Watch this" I said, and scooped her up, wrapping her legs around my chest in one fluid movement. Once we were eye to eye I whispered "They also do that, and this." I said before sliding my hands over her backside. She giggled "Cato, we're in public." "Yeah, well some guys need to know to keep their paws off." I said territorially. I crashed my lips on hers and slid my tongue easily into hers, as she ran her fingers through my hair. She pulled back, and i pouted. She licked her lips and said "We should go back." I slumped my shoulders and kissed her nose. "Okay, wanna piggyback ride?" I said excitedly, she laughed and nodded her head. She hopped down off my front, and hopped on my back. I grabbed onto her legs and off we went. She laughed when I would go fast, and I didn't like the sound more than anything in the world. We got back and things were back to normal. Annie was in a deep conversation with Finnick, Rue and Thresh were in the water playing chicken with Marvie and Cashmere, Gloss and Johanna were talking by the table of snacks we set up and everything felt right. "Aww!" Annie said when she saw us. "I have to take a picture!" she pulled out her phone and stood up leaving Finnick. "Over here, by the water… yes right there. Now first a smiling one." Annie demanded. "Now a silly one!" she said, snapping the pictures. "Now Prim lean your head forward, over his shoulder, yep… now close your eyes and scrunch your nose. Perfect. Cato kiss her on the cheek!" she demanded. I laughed but did as she said. "There!" she exclaimed satisfied. "I'll send these to you later" she called over her shoulder walking back to a pouting Finnick. I shook my head and smiled, "She wants to be a photographer you know…" Prim said trailing off. "That explains it" I said. I carried her over then plopped down in my chair and pulled her onto my lap. She curled up to me and I looked around and thought, damn. This couldn't get any better...

* * *

**Prim POV**

I was curled up against Cato when everyone came back from their own little worlds and one by one all of our worlds collided. Annie was sitting in Finnicks lap like Cato and I, Thresh and Rue were sitting side by side holding hands, Marvel casually had his arm slung over Cashmere, and Gloss and Johanna simply sat by each other. As we sat around in the circle joking with one another I realised my life could be just about perfect in this moment. "Hey guys- er girls I mean..." Cashmere said to us. "Should we go for a walk?" Annie said. It was the code for our plan. We had water guns and balloons and planned on soaking the guys. "Sounds good." Rue replied first, standing up. "I'll be back in a bit okay?" I whispered to Cato, he tensed his arms around me and I knew he didn't like letting me go. I ran my lips over his jaw and he let me go. I glanced over to see Annie using the same tactic. "Come on Johanna" I said winking at her, she stood up and gave me a sly smile. "Why do I get the sense that we're not going on a walk?" She asked me when we were out of earshot. "Because we're not." I answered her and a wicked smile surfaced on her face. We ran to Rue's car and grabbed the goods out of her trunk. Annie, Cashmere and I got guns. Rue and Johanna settled for the balloons. We stealthily made our way back to the boys. And when we could see them, but they couldn't see us, we kind of froze. We didn't have a plan of attack. Johanna didn't care and shrieked at the top of her lungs "CHARGE!" and ran forward and hit Gloss in the face with a balloon. We all screamed and followed suit. Rue hit Thresh in the back, while those of us with guns went after our targets. Cato jumped up at all the noise we made and I wasted no time in squirting him in the face. "What the-" he started but was met with ice cold water. I laughed at his expression and kept soaking him. I bumped my back up against Cashmere, she and I nodded and pressed our backs together and began to shoot them like partners in crime in a movie. We ran out of water though. Cato and Marvel gave us both devil grins, Cashmere and I gulped then screamed "RUN!" and all the girls started to retreat. We all ran in the direction of the parking lot, but our boys were fast. Finnick grabbed Annie and held her so her back was against his chest as she squirmed. Johanna tried to save her but Gloss slung her over his shoulder. Rue wasn't very fast so Thresh picked her up and held her so she was in the same position as Annie. "Shit!" Cashmere exclaimed as she tripped, I stopped and helped her up but by then the boys had reached us. Marvel slung Cashmere over his shoulder and Cato scooped me up Bridal style. We all gave each other wide eyed looks of terror. "Well well well boys. What do we have here?" Finnick said smugly. "Five angels?" Cashmere called over Marvels shoulder. "More like five devils." Thresh said. "We were just having fun!" Johanna called over Gloss' shoulder. "Yeah something wrong with fun?" Rue asked innocently. "I suppose we could let them go... for a price." Cato said devilishly. "Like what?" I asked using my big eyes for my advantage. "We could go skinny dippin'!" Marvel said. All the guys looked around and nodded. "If you go skinny dipping you will be released." Finnick said. "Fine" "Deal" and "Whatever" chorused amongst us girls.

The guys all carried us back to our spot on the beach and brushed my nervousness off. Surely they didn't expect us to go skinny dipping. Marvel and Thresh went to start a fire so we could start making s'mores. Johanna, Cashmere, Annie, Finnick, Gloss and Cato started a lazy game of football. "This ain't fair pretty boy! You're the football captain!" Johanna yelled at Finnick. "Fine! Ask Prim and Rue to join your team, that way it'll be even!" Finnick spat back. Up until this moment Rue and I had been sitting off to the side talking about some of our friends in our grade. "Well come on you two!" Annie hollered at us. We pranced over, and us girls got in a huddle. "Okay girls, its 5 to 3. We can beat them easily. Now tell me your strengths." Johanna, our captain demanded. "I'm fast." Cashmere said "I'm sneaky." Rue and Annie claimed. Johanna nodded, "Okay Blondie, what about you?" Johanna nodded at me. "Not really anything… I can like, grab the ball?" I asked questioningly. They all burst out laughing. "Well Brainless at least you got that much." she said with a smirk. "Okay gang, here's the plan. I'll start with the ball, and when I yell 'hike!' I want Annie and Rue to both pretend to grab the ball as a pass off, the knuckle heads will most likely try to figure out which one of you has it. When in reality I'll still have it. Cashmere, when the boys are distracted I'll ACTUALLY pass it off to you, then you run off with it. If things get rough, you'll throw it to Prim, who will be waiting in the endzone to 'grab' the ball." we all nodded. It was a flawless plan. "Okay? BREAK." Johanna yelled. we broke out of our huddle and got into position. "HIKE!" Johanna hollered, and the plan started. Annie and Rue both ran behind Johanna, pretending to have the ball. Gloss ran after Annie, and Finnick ran after Rue. Cato was still keeping his eye on me in the endzone, suspecting something wasn't right. Cashmere swiftly took the ball and ran towards me. "HAHA STUPID HEADS." she called over her shoulder. Soon Cato was blocking her way to the endzone and had no choice but to throw it. I was no where near ready for this. AT ALL. She tossed it out to me, I closed my eyes and held my arms out and hoped for the best. When it happened, the old tattered football was in my arms. I just sort of stared at it for a bit until I started whooping and hollering waving it above my head. Rue lit up and came over and we started doing our victory dance and chant. "Here we go again, us they can't contain" we began and we held both our hands together above our hands, shaking our hips, "They can try all they want, but in the end we will flaunt" we then turned around and pushed our backs against each other and continued to shake our hips "We don't have to cheat, cause boy's you just got beat!" we ended standing next to each other but facing opposite directions, did a tall high-five then brought our hands down to slap the others ass. We've had that chant for years. "Yeah! What they said!" Johanna said. All the girls did a group hug and the boys just stood there shocked. Then they shook out of their daze and walked over to congratulate us. "Wow rosie, I didn't know you were that type of girl." Finnick said to me. "Yeah?" I said confused. "Yeah, you caught the ball. Annie here would never be able to do that…" he said teasingly, she just slapped him upside the head. "Sorry babe, it's the truth." he said cuddling up to her, she sighed and gave in. All of a sudden I felt two big strong arms around me, I figured it was Cato. Boy was I wrong. "Don't move." a man ordered.

I felt myself panic. I tried to get Annie's attention by staring at her with my wide eyes, this guy started licking my neck and I didn't like it. "Please stop." I said quietly. "Nope, that Cato is gonna miss you now that you're mine." the man said. "I'll always be Cato's." I said trying to sound as menacing and cold as Katniss. The man just grabbed my arm and squeezed it so tight I was sure there was gonna be a mark left. He bit my neck and I moaned out in pain. Annie finally caught my eye and screamed "CATO! Finn do something!" she said wide eyed at the sight. Finnick's smile fell and his face went cold when he saw me, he made his way over and tried to pull me away from him. "Who the- Blight?!" Finnick yelled at the man. "Fuck you've got to do with this bitch Odair?" Blight said menacingly. "She's like a little sister to me, and you're gonna pay for this." Finnick said to him. Annie was helping Finnick and everyone ran over to help me. Gloss and Marvel arrived first and pulled him off of me. I ran straight into the arms of Rue and Cashmere. Cato arrived next, and had no idea what had happened. He saw me crying and Finnick, Gloss, and Marvel holding down Blight and put two and two together. Thresh showed up and helped hold him down. Gloss was holding down his legs, Marvel and Finnick each had an arm, and Thresh was holding his head so he would face Cato. Blight smiled devilishly, "Whatcha gonna do Hadley? I already got one bite outta her, might as well hand her over." Cato was fuming, I could feel his heat over here. "You have no idea what you started." Cato said quietly, then punched Blight right in the face, twice. Cato flexed his knuckles, then said "Let him go, if he comes back though. The punishment will be much worse." they started to let go but then Johanna said "Stop. Hold him there for one more second.". She walked right up to him and looked him in the eye "What the hell Blight? You always ruin things for me. Leave that girl alone or i'll tell mom, and don't come back." she spat at him before slapping him right across the face, leaving a red mark. Gloss let out a whistle and muttered "Damn." under his breath. They dropped him and he scampered off. Johanna sighed "I am so sorry. I'll leave now." she said sadly. "No! I uh mean… it wasn't your fault. Stay, please?" Gloss asked her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay." she said with a small smile. My sobs reduced to whimpers, Rue rubbed my back and Cashmere ran her fingers through my hair. Cato walked up to me and whispered "I'm so sorry Rosie, I should have been there…". "S'not your fault." I said sniffling. "Come on, let me see it." he said carefully. I slowly turned around and showed everyone my neck. Cato rushed forward and gingerly ran his fingers over the spot where he bit me, then down my arm that was still purple. His eyes were full of tears, "He did this to you." he said blatantly. "Well yea-" I started but he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, the good kind. "I will never let him near you again." he whispered, but the power behind it was not doubted. They all went through the motions of rage and sympathy, but I really just wanted to forget it.

Cato never left my side after that, he was constantly touching me, even if it was just one finger. He was being extra protective. Finally dusk was settling, and with Marvel and Gloss finally got a huge fire going. "Man make fire!" Marvel yelled in a deep voice, impersonating a caveman. We all laughed while Finnick and Annie setup stuff for s'mores. I grabbed one of the roasting sticks and some marshmallows, and cato grabbed the graham crackers and some chocolate. We went over to our spot and Cato insisted that I sat in his lap, so I simply just plopped down and speared one of the marshmallows on the stick and asked Cato how he liked his. "It doesn't matter to me, I'll eat whatever you throw my way." he said with a smile. Johanna ran up to the fire with three marshmallows speared on her stick, and shoved them right in the flame. Once they were all black and on fire, she pulled them out and held them up with a smug look on her face. "How are we supposed to eat those?" Thresh asked her jokingly "Like this brainless." she replied shoving one of them in her mouth. We all laughed and Gloss went over to help her put her scorched marshmallows on some crackers. I leaned back into Cato and thought to myself that this is what it was like to be a teenager. We all cuddled up in our pairs, even Johanna and Gloss got a bit cozy. Cato wrapped his arms around me and I fed him the s'mores and marshmallows. The darkness gave us some privacy, and I felt sort of relieved. I thought as I looked into the fire, that even though this night was almost ruined, I wouldn't trade it for anything else. Until Marvel hollered "Let's go skinny dipping!" and I felt all color drain from my face.


	8. The Ice Queen

**Prim POV**

I was frozen. I didn't say anything and everything that was going on seemed to happen in a blur. The guys went to their bathroom and the girls went to ours. The beach provided a bathroom with the basics plus showers. Once us girls were alone I finally said something, breaking my silence for the past few minutes. "I don't wanna see a dick!" I blurted out. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me long and hard before bursting out laughing. I felt my cheeks burn bright red. "Well brainless, you don't have to. I mean it's not like anyone would force you after what happened today." Johanna said reassuringly. "I remember the first time I saw Finn's… he was so proud and It was just hilarious seeing him try to flaunt it off." Annie giggled. "I mean, I knew it was gonna happen at some point, but do you think Cato will… you know…" I trailed off. "Oh god no!" Cashmere claimed. "I've been running around with those boys since we were in diapers, he would never do something like THAT." she explained giving a disgusting shudder. I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm nervous. What if I like… disgust him?" Rue asked in a quiet voice. "Well hunny just wrap yourself up in a towel and dive in the water if you don't want him to see you." Annie said. "Lets do this." Johanna said, she sauntered out in a towel, and we all followed suit. Johanna and Cashmere were in front, Rue was in the middle, and Annie and I brought up the rear. We just sort of stood there on the abandoned beach, waiting for the guys. When they all came like a stampede, they all had towels around their waists and ran out to meet us. "Hello, ladies." Finnick said with a smirk. "Hey." we all responded. I hid behind Cashmere and Annie, not wanting to risk anything. "Well, lets get this party started!" Marvel said. Dropping his towel.

All the girls had their different reactions, but overall it was all shock. Cashmere blushed and the rest of us just sort of stood there in shock. It didn't look like anything in the health textbooks I had seen before, it was different. I tried not to stare, and kept my eyes on my hands, which were holding up my towel. "Let's go!" Cashmere said breaking the silence. She dropped her towel and sauntered into the water. "I swear to god Marvie… grope her you die." Gloss said menacingly. Marvel nodded and followed her into the water, soon everyone was dropping their towels, even Thresh and Rue were naked in the water. I just sort of let my mouth drop open at the sight before me. Cato walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He nuzzled my neck and whispered "We don't have to… you've had quite the day…" into my hair. "No." I said firmly, dropping my towel. An alarm went off in my head, I had just exposed my body for the first time to a bunch of people. I could feel Cato tense up behind me, and then his towel hit the ground, I could feel his lower anatomy press up against my back, and I knew that no secrets were hidden in that moment. "Come on you two! This is skinny dippin, not sex on the beach!" Johanna called after us. Cato chuckled darkly and scooped me up bridal style and carried us into the water. We all splashed around and started to play a game of truth or dare. "Dare!" Gloss said mischievously to Annie. "I dare you to go hug Thresh." she said challengingly, but Gloss didn't back down. He full on pressed his naked body against Thresh, and didn't even look embarrassed. "Too easy." he said. "Alright Cato, it's your turn." Marvel asked him. "I'll do a dare." he said. "You have to go the entire night, without touching Prim." he said challengingly. "Chicken." Cato said pulling me towards him, giving me a wet kiss. They all laughed and we spent the rest of the night in bliss. He occasionally would brush a hand along my side, running into my breasts. It left a tingle, and I wanted more, but not like this. I wanted complete privacy when I experienced it for the first time.

When it was about 10:30 we all scrambled to our cars, not wanting to miss curfew. I hopped up in Cato's escalade, it took a bit because it was tall, and I was short. Now that I was in a pair of sweats and just my swimsuit I was freezing. I was stupid enough to forget a shirt. "You cold?" Cato asked as he hopped up into the truck. I nodded my head, he reached over to the back seat and dug around until he pulled up a sweatshirt. It was light blue with a gold Mockingjay on it, our mascot, and I realised it was his wrestling sweatshirt. It said "Capitol Wrestling" across the front, and on the back it said Captain Hadley in gold letters. "Here, put this on." he said, giving me a dazzling smile with his perfect teeth. "Cato, this is your captain sweatshirt, I can't wear this" I said. "Take it." he said, still smiling but more demanding. I slid it on, and I was drowning in it. It went down past my hips a little ways, and the sleeve length had about five more inches two it, but it wasn't completely loose. The point of the sweatshirts was to enhance your muscles, so it wasn't too baggy on me. I smiled at him with a big silly smile, I loved the smell of it. It smelled like cologne, and sugar. I couldn't help myself by intaking a huge sniff and sunk into my seat. He smiled to himself and muttered something about him marking his territory. He drove me home, and pulled me into a long sweet kiss when we pulled into my driveway. He said goodnight and told me to keep the sweatshirt. I thanked him and hopped out. I walked into the house, went straight upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and moaned. I was tired as hell, after dropping Rosie off I went straight to bed. I slammed the snooze button and lied in bed for a few more moments to regain my train of thought. I dragged myself out of bed and turned off my alarm. I threw on a pair of sweats and a wrestling shirt. I threw on my sneakers and went downstairs to find my family waiting expectantly. "Uh… morning?" I said questioningly. "Good morning hun." my mother said. "Son, we'd like to meet this, Rose, you've been spending time with." my father said concerned. "Prim, well Primrose is her name. I only call her Rose or Rosie, sometimes Primmy." I said defensively. "Why?" I asked. "Just want to meet her thats all." my mother said shooting my father a look. "I bet she's bewtiful." Hannah said tiredly. "Like a princess." Savannah agreed. "Okay fine, I'll let her know." I said defeatedly. I scarfed down some toast and started the coffee maker. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and put on some cologne and deodorant, then ran downstairs when I heard the coffee maker go off. I poured it in my travel cup and went out to my truck to go to school.

I dropped my duffel bag off at my bag and was still sucking down my coffee, it hadn't kicked in yet and I was drooping. I went over to see what all my friends were looking at, when I got there I noticed they were huge pictures with captions. "What the?" I asked questioningly "They're the pictures from homecoming, you know 'best dress' and all that…" Annie said yawning, curling into Finnick. They two were sporting lazy day outfits and travel mugs. I looked around at everyone else in our friend group and noticed that we ALL were dressed the same. Sweats for the guys, or yoga pants for the girls, tennis shoes or uggs, t-shirts, and travel mugs. "We must be fucking telepathic." I said raising my mug. "To our creepy minds." Johanna chimed in. I felt a small body curl up next to me, only to realize it was my Rosie. She was wearing Capitol High sweatpants tucked into her cute little boots with bows, and my sweatshirt from yesterday. She had her hair in a high sock bun, and little flowers around it. She too was sporting a travel mug filled with coffee. "Hey babe." I said wrapping one arm around her waist. "Hey, cheers." she said clinking her mug against mine, even with dark bags under her eyes and no make-up on she still looked gorgeous. "Wanna look around?" I asked. She nodded and yawned, her wide blue eyes showed signs of exhaustion.

We started at the beginning of the hallway, then planned on moving our way down. The first was best formal picture, it was of Clove and Blight. My mouth dropped open at that one, I had no idea they were together. I shook my head and realized Prim was whimpering, I pulled her close to me and moved to the next one, it was best silly picture. I laughed at this one, it was of Marvie and Cashmere. He had his arm wrapped around her and had duck lips and cross eyes, she had scrunched her nose and opened her mouth into an 'o' and rolled her eyes back into her head. She was using one of her hands to touch his cheek and it was just so them. The next was best dancers it was Rue and Thresh. Thresh was in the process of dipping her head back during a tango. She had a bright smile and they stared at each other, it was fitting for that contest. Next was hottest single, it was Gloss surrounded by a bunch of chicks. I heard Johanna snicker and mutter "He ain't single no more.", I chuckled and moved along, there were several pictures, all containing different people from different groups meshing together. Once we got to the second to last poster it, of course, was of me and Clove. Someone took a picture right as I pushed her away and the caption said 'Our lovely king and queen', someone had drawn devil horns on Clove and wrote 'ICE' before queen in bright red letters. Prim was practically crying from laughing so hard. When we were leaving that poster, I was starting to worry, surely Prim had to be in one of these. When we reached the last one, I lost my breath. It was of us. She was wearing my crown lopsided, we were slow dancing with our foreheads touching. My arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms around my neck. I was singing that song to her 'Not a Bad Thing.', I loved this picture more than any I had ever been in before. The lighting was perfect, shining on her hair and dress. The light made the crown glow, and you could practically see her moving her hips against mine. You could almost feel the warmth of her smile, and the intensity as we stared into each other's eyes. The caption said 'Best Picture/Cutest Couple.'. I had never been so proud. Rose shed a tear and curled into me tighter as we stood in front of our life size selves and drank our coffee, content to just stare at it. "Nice one." Finnick said to us, slapping my shoulder. Prim and Annie were in a one arm side hug, "Thank you so much." Prim said to Annie. "You took this?" I asked her, disbelief obviously on my face. Annie nodded "Thank you so much." I said with a smile. "Can I keep it?" Prim asked. "At the end of the week when we take 'em down yeah. Don't worry, I laminated it so if anyone writes on it, we can dry erase it." she said with a smile. Everyone else in our group caught up with us and we all talked about the pictures and how well they turned out.

"I just LOVE how our picture turned out? Don't you Blight?" an annoying familiar voice said loudly. It was Clove, bragging about her formal picture. I shook my head, our un-formal picture was way better. They made their way down "I mean, that's practically the best pict-" Clove started bragging again but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Prim and I's picture. Prim rested her head on my shoulder in a territorial manner, I didn't blame her. She felt the same way about Clove that I did about Blight. I felt my arm tighten even more around her waist, and stared the wee junior down. I could tell that he was uncomfortable, Clove and him had their arms joined, and didn't even look together. "I love your picture Primmy." Thresh called out at us, breaking the silence. "It's all thanks to Annie." Prim hollered back with a sweet smile. "I'm just glad I was in two of them." Clove said bitchily. "Oh I forgot YOUR second one Prim!" Annie hollered at us, we all turned to see her hang up the picture of Cashmere slapping Blight. We all burst out laughing at the title 'Boys Drool' Primmy was shoving him off, with her her eyes wider than usual and mouth open in a small 'o' like she said, and Cashmere's face was scrunched up all mad like. Blight had some spit out of his mouth, right as Cashmere's hand was across his face. It was perfect. Clove stormed off, leaving Blight explaining a mile a minute, running after her. "Thanks Annie." Prim said hugging her, I enveloped both of them in big arms, and soon our whole group was doing a group hug. "You spill my coffee, you die pretty boy." Johanna threatened Finnick as he pulled her in too. We all laughed and then the bell rang and we all split up going to class. I could hardly pay attention in class, my mind thinking of too many things at once. I could only hope that things would continue as blissfully as they had been these past few days.

* * *

**Prim POV**

Rue and I dragged our feet to lunch, both in matching outfits, except I had Cato's sweatshirt, and her hair was in two braids. We went through the line, I got spaghetti and some snapple. Rue got a grilled cheese with some waffle fries and a snapple and we went to go sit down at our table. It was just Gloss and Annie when we got there, so we sat down and talked about Clove. "She's such a bitch." Annie said simply before biting into her chicken sandwich. "You are so much better for Cato then her Prim." Gloss agreed taking a swig of his Mountain Dew. "We talking about the Ice Queen?" Thresh asked plopping down next to Rue, using the nickname she acquired through the poster. We nodded our heads, "Let's stop though, I don't wanna cause any drama." I said. "You know Prim, you're like the new Queen Bee since you showed up Clove today." Johanna said plopping down next to Gloss, eating a fry. "What?" I said questioningly. "Yeah, everyone's talking about you love." Finnick joined in taking a bite of his salmon. "You guys are crazy." I said eating some noodles. "Just you watch." Cashmere said. "Pretty soon you'll be setting trends and throwing parties." Marvel chipped in. "I don't want to though, I just like being… here. With you guys and Cato." I stated. "What about me?" Cato said as he slid in next to me. "I like being here with you." I repeated. "Aww." he said kissing my cheek before working on his burger. "That and how Primmy is the new Queen Bee." Finnick said, winking at my enraged face. Cato's eyes shot into his hairline "You are?" he asked me. "I don't know, I don't want to be…" I trailed off. "I just like being here. With all you guys." I said quietly. "Well if I'm king, then you're queen. Nothing too it." he said nonchalantly, I sighed and ate one of the fries off his plate. "Whatever" I said in defeat. We talked about everything and anything until Cato turned to me. "Uh… Primrose?" he said. I shot my head and looked at him. He never calls me by my full name, this must be serious. "Yeah?" I asked tentatively. "Wouldyoumeetmyparents?" he blurted out so fast I could only catch every other word. I did catch 'meet' and 'parents' though, and instantly started shaking. I always have done this, it's a bad habit. Whenever I get nervous I shake, my whole body just vibrates. Rue reaches over and stills my wrist, a habit she's had since I got mine. "Uh… yeah. I guess." I said still shaking. His face lit up, and he went back to eating. I eventually calmed myself down, but couldn't stomach anything more. The bell rang and I immediately bolted and went to class. I didn't want them to watch me faint, or do something stupid. After school was over I went to my locker and found Cato already waiting there for me. I sucked in a breath and walked over. "Hey." I said, trying to sound unbothered. Cato saw right through that and laced both his hands into mine and resting his forehead on mine "We don't have to do the whole family dinner thing…" he mumbled. I sighed, "It's fine. It probably is the right thing to do, I mean after all you are my boyfriend." I said strongly. "Yeah I am. Now, lets get you home yeah?" he said smiling. "Yeah I've got a ton of Animal Science to study for." I said trailing off. "Okay well why don't you text me later on and we can situate the whole dinner thing." he said sounding very mature. "Okay." I said, I grabbed my duffel bag and we walked hand in hand out of the school. He turned up the radio once we were situated in 'The Tank' as I like to call it. On came 'Not a Bad Thing.', and we whipped our heads over to smile at each other. He turned it up even louder and started singing the words.

_I said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow _

_and every tomorrow, baby you let me borrow your heart_

_and is it too much to ask for every sunday_

_and while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_

_I know people make promises, all the time _

_and then they turn right around and break them_

_and someone cut your heart, open with a knife_

_and left you bleeding, but I could be that guy_

_who could heal it over time and I won't stop until you believe that_

_Cause baby you're worth it._

He had gotten louder as the lyrics escaladed, and boy did he have a beautiful voice, once it got to the chorus he wasn't holding anything back.

_So, don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me_

_spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_so don't act like its a bad thing to fall in love with me._

He continued on with the song and I was dumbstruck, I had no idea that Cato Hadley could sing like an angel. When the song finally came to a close, I was grinning like an idiot. "That's our song." I said softly. He looked up and smiled at me, "Yeah, we have a song." he said grinning wider with every word he said. We drove in silence for the rest of the way. He pulled into my driveway and I pecked his cheek and grabbed my duffel bag out of the back, then trudged up the stairs to the house. I turned around to wave and went in the house. "Mom!" I yelled. "What?" she hollered from the kitchen, I followed the sound of her voice and slumped down in a stool. "Cato's parents want to meet me." I said bitterly. "Perfect dear! Why don't we all meet up? Cato's family, Katniss and Peeta, and myself?" she said distractedly. My jaw practically hit the floor. My mind filled with the horror of Katniss and Cato having to last more than five minutes together. "Mom…" I said horrifically. "Go. Tell Cato. Primrose please don't argue with me on this." mom said, I slumped in defeat and sent Cato a text.

Prim: Hey, so my mom wants a big Everdeen/Hadley family blowout.

Well, no going back I thought to myself.

Cato: Sounds like fun… my dad would love that.

Prim: Joy, I hope Kat won't kill you or me.

Cato: I wouldn't let her. My mother wants to know if 7 on Friday at the corner works?

We all knew what the corner was, it was a popular family-owned italian restaurant. For as long as our lovely town of Panem had existed, it was always there. "Mom!" I yelled again. "What?" she answered again. "Will 7 on Friday work? At The Corner?" I hollered, crossing my fingers that she was working. The odds were never in my favor though. "Yep! Sounds good!" she yelled back. "Well fuck me backwards and up the head." I muttered.

Prim: Works with us. See you tomorrow

Cato: Sounds good

I trudged up the stairs and went to my room. I opened the little balcony I had, and slumped down in one of my patio chairs. I decided to shove it out of my mind, and focus on studying. I decided to just let it slip from my mind.

* * *

*Flash forward to Friday after school*

I kissed Cato on the cheek and hopped out of the escalade. Only this time it was accompanied with an "I'll see you soon" from Cato and hopped out and scurried in the house. I had 3 and a half hours to get ready, and I needed every minute. "Hey little duck." Katniss said as I slammed the door shut and dropped my duffel bag on the ground. "Hi." I said, and started to make my way upstairs to get ready. "Want some help?" she asked. "Nope. I know what I want to do." I said and went up to my room. I dove into my closet, in all reality I had no idea what to do. I pulled out a pretty black flouncy skirt. It was all black and I figured I could wear it with anything. It went about mid thigh, and I figured I should wear some tights. I threw on a pair of spandex, some pretty lace tights with flower patterns all over them, and the skirt. I dug around for a cute top, settling for one that was a pale pink. It was see through in the back, so I threw on a camisole under it. It said 'I was blind before you' in silver cursive letters. I tucked the shirt into the skirt and threw on some grey fringe boots. I went to the bathroom and decided to leave my hair down in simple waves. I only added a light dust of blush and one coat of mascara for my make up. I plugged in my phone so it could charge and started looking for a purse. I settled for a silver cross-body that was so small it would only hold my phone, lipgloss and wallet. By the time I had sat down on my bed, completely sure that I was done, it was already 5:00. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I decided to go downstairs and prep my family.

Peeta and Katniss were on the loveseat, mom on the recliner, so I sprawled out on the couch. "You look nice Prim." Peeta said. "Thank you." I replied, he did as well, but I was sure Kat already told him. He was in Khaki's and a light blue button down with his blonde hair all over the place. Katniss looked smug, in her black pencil skirt and turquoise blouse tucked into her skirt she looked like an older version of me. We were different in the fact that she was wearing black heels and no tights, and her dark hair was in a side sock bun. My mother was in a loose light green sundress with white flatts, her blonde greying hair was also down. My family looked good enough, I just wish my dad was here for this. After we talked for about 30 minutes, my mother said it was time to go. I ran upstairs, grabbed my clutch to make sure it had everything still in it. I put on some lipgloss then bolted downstairs. We piled into Katniss' jeep, with Peeta and Mom in back. "Katniss… please don't kill him." I said quietly in a pleading voice. "I won't. As long as he doesn't step outta line." she said back. "Fine… this is really important to me." I said. "I know. Remember the first time mom and peeta's family met?" she said softly. I giggled "Yeah, his father brought me cookies.". Katniss smiled at the memory, and we drove in silence for the rest of the way. 20 minutes later we pulled up into the parking lot. I felt like I was going to faint, Cato's escalade wasn't here, but he may have driven with his parents. We walked in and the scent of Italian food immediately hit me, it smelled amazing. "Hello. May I help you?" the waiter asked. I turned to see who it was when I saw a familiar smirk and I felt relief flood through me "Finn!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Hey gorgeous, whatcha doin here?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. My whole family was shocked by our interaction, but I could care less. "Oh, Cato and I's family are meeting for dinner…" I trailed off giving him a knowing look that said 'kill me'. He laughed and said "They just arrived two minutes ago. Let me lead the way." he said taking my arm in his, I laughed and wholeheartedly hooked mine in his. My family had no choice to follow us skipping ridiculously to the back corner booth. "Madame." he said bowing, I giggled and curtseyed. "Thank you Finnick." I whispered. "Anytime." he waltzed off, and I turned around to find five pairs of eyes looking at me curiously, one looking at me with distaste, and one with relief. I

didn't realize Cato had a big family, I felt stupid for not asking. "Rose!" Cato said happily. "Hello." I responded with an innocent voice. He slid out and put a hand in the small of my back. "This is my father, Rick," he gestured toward the man giving me a look of distaste. "My mother Helen," he gestured towards a pretty young woman with the same blue eyes and smile as Cato's. I smiled warmly back at her, then Cato moved on. "This is my brother Brannock, and his fiance Madge," he pointed them out then moved on to the two most adorable girls I had ever seen. "And these little nuts are my twin sisters Hannah, and Savannah." Hannah had blonde hair and brown eyes, and Savannah had brown hair and blue eyes. They were adorable. Both their mouths were open in a small 'o' and I couldn't help but smile at them. "Hello, my name is Primrose, but you can call me Prim." I said to them all. My mother had finally found us and smiled at Cato. "Hello again Cato" she said, her eyes wrinkling at the corners as she smiled. "Hello Mrs. Everdeen." Cato said politely, giving her a smile. "Peeta! Katniss! Glad you guys could make it!" Cato said with enthusiasm. He smiled such a contagious smile, even Katniss was lifting the corners of her lips a bit. "Hey man." Peeta replied, him and Cato doing the brohug thing. "Hello Cato." Katniss said politely.

We went through introductions again, we must have made quite a sight. The booth was in a 'U' shape, Cato's family was on one long side, mine on the others, with Cato and I in the conjoining small part. I remember vividly it went Rick, Helen, Brannock, Madge, Hannah, Savannah, Cato, myself, Katniss, Peeta, then mother. It went silent for a minute, until Savannah blurted out "I knew you would look like a princess!" and then hung her head and turned red. We all laughed and I replied "Thank you, but I wish I looked as pretty as you." I said giving a warm smile. Cato wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we all relaxed. "So lovely to see you again Madge." Katniss said politely, but I could feel the poison behind it. "You as well Catnip." Madge said with just as much poison. "Catnip?" Peeta asked. "That was the nickname Gale gave you no?" Madge said. "Yes." Katniss said, my head was spinning. "How do you two know each other?" I asked blatantly. "Madge and Gale used to date." Katniss said to me. "Oh." I said, feeling Cato tense up. "Well how about it little bro? You got yourself hooked on an Everdeen as well?" Brannock teased. We all whipped our heads around at his statement. "What?" Cato sputtered out. "Didn't you know? Katniss and I used to date." Brannock said, looking directly at me.


	9. The Dinner From Hell & Halloween Horror

**Prim POV**

I just sat there. Unsure of what to say or do, there was so much running through my mind I just kind of sat there in shock. Cato tightened his arm around my shoulder. "Well I guess us Hadley boys find ourselves falling for Everdeens." he said firmly. "You seem like a lovely girl Primrose, Mrs. Everdeen you have yourself a beautiful daughter." Cato's mother said to mom. She lit up, "Thank you Mrs. Hadley, but please. Call me Abigail." mother said warmly. "If you will call me Helen." Cato's mother smiled back. "If I may ask, where is Mr. Everdeen?" Cato's father asked with a bored expression. No one spoke. You could hear a pin drop. I tensed up and started to shake again. Cato looked at me with questioning eyes, it was so stupid of me not to tell him. "Our father-" Katniss started, but I interrupted "is dead." I said simply. Everyone turned to look at me with varying faces of shock. "He died in an air force accident." I said explaining further, tears pricking at my eyes. This was NOT how I expected this night to go. "Prim… why didn't you tell me?" Cato asked with hurt in his eyes. "I don't like to talk about it." I answered back. He seemed to understand, and wiped the unshed tears from my eyes and pulled me to him. I didn't hesitate, I went into his open eyes, he kept one hand on my neck, and the other running down my hair. He had his chin on my head, and I hid my face in his shirt. "I… am so sorry." Mr. Hadley said with genuine concern. "You should be." Katniss hissed, rubbing my back. "Not now Katniss!" I said using the same tone as she did. She retracted her hand and apologized to Mr. Hadley. Hannah crawled over to me, and sat in the middle of mine and Cato's lap. She put her hand on my cheek and I looked at her, "Ish okey. I hug you?" she said in the sweetest voice. I gave a small laugh and nodded, she wrapped her small arms around me, and I wrapped mine around hers, Cato wrapping one of his around me, the other around Savannah. I heard Mrs. Hadley snap a picture of us and we came out of our daze. From that night on we had a steady civil conversation flowing around the table. Cato and I walked out of that place hand in hand, and said goodbye to everyone. Mrs. Hadley insisted I call her Helen and hugged me. Mr. Hadley apologized once again and smiled at me. Bannock and Madge simply smiled then left. Mother hugged Cato and thanked him. He and Peeta bro-hugged once again, and he and Katniss shook hands. Once they left us to say goodbye to each other, we both let out a huge breath of relief. "Primmy-" he started "Please… I really do hate talking about it." I said before he could start. He nodded and kissed me, "I'll see you monday, yeah?" he said "Yeah." I responded. He pulled me to him once more, hugging me with his chin on top of my head. "I don't want us to be like Kat and Bran okay?" he said quietly. "I don't either" I mumbled into his chest. "We'll make it through this." he said into my hair, then letting me go. "Oh by the way, I love your outfit." he winked then sauntered back to his family's car. I burst out laughing, shook my head, and went back to Katniss' Jeep.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Several weeks had passed since that embarrassing first dinner, and tonight was Halloween. This time it was Gloss and Cashmere's turn to throw the party at their house. Since Cashmere had many friends, they were planning on doing an open party. They put up posters around the school with their address, saying everyone was invited as long as you wore a costume. I chuckled to myself at Prim and I's costume plan. She was going to wear a little red riding hood costume, and I was supposed to dress as the big bad wolf. All five couples agreed to do matching costumes to make it more fun. I had on a pair of black sweatpants with a furry tail attached on the back, no shirt but I had big fluffy paws on my hands, I had two wolf ears attached to my head, some fake fangs in my mouth, and my mother drew a nose and whiskers on my face. I felt ridiculous but oh well, the tail was fun to shake. I pulled into Prim's driveway and honked, out she came, in a little, little red riding hood outfit. She had a short, tight black dress that was low cut and showed quite a bit of her cleavage. She had a long red hood that went all the way to her feet, which were in strappy heels. Her hair was curled and had a little basket in her hands. She hopped up in and I just stared at her. "What?" she asked when she noticed me staring. I shook my head and smiled "You look too hot for me to take you anywhere." I said giving her a wink. "Hey now, at least I have a shirt on." she teased me. I took one more look at her thighs then turned to the wheel, quickly wanting to get us to Gloss'. We made it there in record time, I hopped out and helped Prim down without exposing too much of her to the public. I ran my hand up her thigh, then over her ass. She spread her hands over my chest, then reached around and flicked my tail. "Cute." she stated. "We're gonna win hottest couple." I said blatantly. "We already one that once, we should share." she joked. I laughed, then pulled the hood over her head, and held her hand.

I pulled her up to the doorway and knocked, we were way early to help set up. "Who- ohhh!" Cashmere opened the door, clearly wondering who would show up this early. "We have a sexy red riding hood, and wolfie!" she exclaimed over her shoulder. We heard laughs, I took in her outfit, she was dressed as a Greek Goddess, and it fit her. We walked in and took note of everyone else. Marvel was obviously dressed up as a Greek God with Cashmere, in a metal helmet and a bronze outfit. Gloss and Johanna were dressed star wars themed, he was Luke Skywalker and she was a sexy Leia. Finnick was dressed as a shirtless sailor, with Annie in a tiny sailorette costume. All that was missing was Thresh and Rue. right in that moment the door knocked "I wonder who that would be?" Marvie asked sarcastically. As if right on cue Thresh and Rue walked in, dressed as Wonder Woman and Captain America. We were finally all here, and helped with the rest of the party. We set up cobwebs, spiders, ghosts, goblins, the stage (yes. They had a stage. That's how loaded their family is.), and then the snacks. We blasted the music through the speakers, and turned down the lights on the 'dancefloor' we set up. We turned on fog and bubble machines and then turned on the disco ball. We moved the couches to one corner so people could chat or play spin the bottle. They had already decorated the outside so people could go outside if they wanted. Once we had finished all that, we sat down and looked at the time. It was 9:00, people would be here any minute. "Okay, if the Ice Queen and Jackass show up, the que is 'We need more punch.'" Cashmere cleared with us. "But what if we actually DO need more punch?" Finnick asked. Cashmere laughed at his statement "Trust me. We have enough to last us through the zombie apocalypse." she said dismissing his concern. Right then the doorbell rang and we all groaned, all tired already from setting up. "Shut up. Act happy." Cashmere threatened.

We all perked up with fake smiles, she and Gloss went to answer the door and had a steady flow of people coming in over time. Within the next twenty minutes the house was packed with almost the entire Capitol High School. Whenever Prim stood up to go somewhere, guys would check her out. I needed to cover her up. I walked up behind her, grabbing her hips leading her to the dancefloor. I needed to obviously mark my territory even more. "Lets dance." I whispered in her ear. I ground my hips up against her backside, and she leaned close to me, letting her head fall against my shoulder. I ran my nose up against her neck and wrapped my hands around her body, running them up and down her front. "Get a room wolfie!" Finnick hollered at us, grinding against Annie. I gave a devilish grin then let out a loud wolf howl that had all our friends laughing. We kept moving to the music, when a worried looking Rue showed up "Umm guys.. we need more punch." she said loudly. We all froze momentarily, but shrugged and kept dancing. Oh well I thought, might as well show off what I got. Cashmere went up onto the stage and went straight to the microphone. "Okay everyone, I've got something special for you." she said smiling, a few whistles and whoops were heard "Not that you dickheads!" Marvel yelled over everyone. Cashmere blushed and said "Thank you Marvie, now seriously. A good friend of mine loves to sing, but hates to do it in public. Except for tonight!" we all looked around trying to figure out which one of us nine she was talking about. I felt Prim tense up, but it couldn't be her, she never sings. "Primrose Everdeen! Will you come up here please?" she hollered. Prim gave her widest eyes that I had ever seen. I gave her a slight push and then she went up on the stage. "Okay well all of your bestest friends in the world managed to memorize the lines of one of your favorite songs. Right girls?" Cashmere asked. Suddenly, Rue, Johanna and Annie appeared on the stage and nodded. "Okay, ready?" Cashmere asked Prim. "Uh, I guess. Fair warning I haven't warmed up so don't kill me." she said joking half heartedly. All us guys stood in front of the stage. Marvel and Gloss on my left, and Thresh and Finnick on my right. We stood there expectantly smiling at them, then the music started…

* * *

**Prim POV**

I was gonna kill them all after this, I hadn't sung in public since my dad died. Oh well, here we go. I heard a couple wolf whistles and Cato told them irritably to 'shut up or he'd be sure they'd never get some'. I smiled at him and looked back at my four female best friends. Lined up behind me with microphones, leaving me in the front. Great. I wasn't even sure what song it was until I heard the first chord and I knew immediately, It was 'Girl in a Country Song' by Maddie and Tae. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed the microphone, dancing around. I had no idea where my confidence came from, but it surged through me. 'Here we go.' I thought.

Well I wish I had some shoes on my two bare feet (The girls followed suit and kicked off their shoes)

And its getting kinda cold in these painted off cut off jeans (I shivered, the girls following my every move)

I hate the way this bikini top chafes to I really have to wear it all day? ( I looked at them with a look of disbelief. They nodded and sang "Yeah Baby" in response)

I hear you over there on your tailgate whistlin' (The girls whistled, as I slowly swayed my hips)

Sayin' Hey girl (Hey Girl!) But you know I ain't listenin!

Cause I got a name! And to you it ain't pretty little thing, hey or baby. (I said dancing and gesturing.)

Yeah its driving me red, red, red, red, red, redneck crazy. (one of the girls joined me on each of the red's, all of us together on the last one)

Being the girl in a country song

How in the world did it go so wrong?

Like all we're good for, is looking good for you and your friends on the weekend (nothing more)

We used to get a little respect

now we're lucky if we even get

to climb up in your truck keep our mouths shut and ride along

and be the girl in a country song.

I kept singing the song, dancing, shaking and swaying my hips. I flirted with the audience, and interacted with my girls on the stage. I felt like a star, everyone was cheering. I felt so happy that when I ended the song I wasn't mad at all. At the end all the girls rushed up and hugged me. Cashmere and Johanna on my left, and Rue and Annie on my right. I smiled and laughed whole heartedly and hugged them all back, Finnick snapped a picture of all of us laughing and smiling on Annie's phone. I had never felt this much adrenaline. Cato cheered loudest of them all, he was bursting with pride. So much that he hopped up on stage, and scooped me up in his favorite way, bridal style. Finnick tossed someone dressed as a vampire the phone and asked him to take a picture, and all the guys crawled up with us and grabbed hold of their girls, and we all posed and the vampire told us to yell 'Happy Halloween!' which was exactly what we did. "Well Miss Primrose, you and I have to sing a duet sometime." Cato said resting his forehead against mine. "Anyday." I responded. Everyone went back to their own bubbles and conversation, our group of ten stayed up on the stage and talked amongst ourselves.

One person was clapping still, so we turned only to find the Ice Queen herself. "Oh well done." she said bitchily, raising her eyebrows at me. "Thanks." I said just as venomously back. "Truly touching." Clove snarkily spat. "Glad I could entertain." I said. "Yeah, quite the show." Clove said eyeing me up. She was in a sexy nurse's outfit, I snorted. She was such a basic bitch. "Clove, you say one more bitchy thing and you leave." Cashmere said hooking her arm through mine. Clove looked taken aback, but didn't hesitate. "You and what army blondie?" Clove barked. "This one." Gloss said stepping forward with Finnick, Marvel, Thresh and Cato. She hesitated "I didn't want to be here anyway. Blight!" she yelled at him. He was in a doctors office offering free exams to the girls. He was such a pig. "Yeah?" he hollered back. "We're leaving." Clove said dragging him out with her. We laughed and went back to talking. I noticed Cato was sweating, "Hot wolfie?" I asked him "Yeah these paws are killing me." he answered. "Lets go get you some punch." I said, pulling my heels on again. We linked hands and made our way through the crowd. When we made it to the punch bowl there were some girls there who I had no idea were. "Ohmigod, Wiress, its HER!" one blonde screeched. "Ohmigod Glimmer, you're right!" the other said. Cato and I gave eachother a questioning look and then looked back at the two girls. "Hi! Umm, can we get a picture with you?" Wiress asked. "Uh… sure. Babe?" I asked him without asking him to take it. "I got it." He said, snapping the picture of us. They sauntered off, "Well that was weird." I said. Cato laughed, "You don't see it, do you?" he said smiling at me. "See what?" I asked him. "Nothing…" he trailed off. I let it go. Cato sucked down two glasses of punch then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He tried to feed me a cracker, but I told him I wasn't hungry. "Lets go somewhere…" He whispered, running his hands down my back, cupping my ass. "Okay." I whispered, giving a small smile.

He led my to one of the back rooms, I was suddenly remembering Finnicks party, and how it felt like forever ago. Cato and I had been dating for almost two months now. He picked me up, and placed me on the bed. He slid off his wolf paws and grabbed my hips, pushing me back until he was laying on top of me. He kissed me hard and passionately, not giving me a chance to say a word. My mind gave into the temptation that was him. My hands ran up and down his back, his, went up and down my side. His hand stopped at one of my breasts, gave me a questioning look before going any further. I was tired of waiting, the warmth of his hand was seeping through the tight fabric of my little black dress. He brushed his hand lightly over one of my breasts, then he started kneading it. He knew how to pull and rub and make my lower body feel tingling. I stopped kissing him, when he started doing it with both hands on both of my breasts. My breathing became ragged and sharp the longer he did it, he slowly slid off my hood. His eye's glowing in the dark, giving me a look of lust that I was positive was mirroring my own. He slid off one strap of my dress, then the other. Slowly pulling it down in front of him to see my lacy pink bra. He sucked a breath, then reached one of his hands under the fabric and his hands cupped my bare breast. I stopped breathing and then started again when he placed the other one in the same position on the opposite breast. He kneaded them, then he surprised me by lowering his head to kiss them. He slowly began sucking on them and I couldn't contain my moan of pleasure. It was too much to bear. "Cato… I need…" I said breathily. "I know… I need too. We should wait though." He said bitterly. He licked at my collarbone then he slid his expert tongue back into my mouth. I happily welcomed the warm sensation, but was quickly pulled away. "Damn it." Cato said. His reaction stunned me, did I do something wrong? Did I bite his tongue? A billion questions ran through my head. "Prim… you have no idea how you affect me." he said, pulling my dress up. "If I kept going, I would take you right here on this random bed. I don't want that. I want our first time to be special." he explained, tying my hood up. "Our first time?" I asked questioningly, did he expect there to be more than one? He smiled "Well each one will be special, but the first time should be the most special." he explained. He pulled his wolf paws on and led us out of the room. I smiled, acting as if I hadn't had the most physical experience in my life. All I remember is falling asleep sitting on Cato's lap…


	10. Mall Madness

**Cato POV**

Suddenly Prim was limp in my arms, I looked down to see her eyes were closed and she was slightly snoring. I smiled to myself and just held her too me, and watched her sleep. I was amazed that she had managed to fallen asleep with all that was going on around us. There were people yelling over by a game of spin the bottle, people dancing to a popular song, and many people joking and laughing over the loud music. I guess when Prim was tired, she slept; no matter the circumstances. She was staying here tonight with Cashmere, Annie, Johanna, and Rue. It was just sort of a coincidence that Gloss invited all us guys to spend the night also. I smirked to myself and thought how shocked she would be to find me still here when she woke up. I felt someone plop down next to me, I turned to see it was just Annie. She let out a huge breath and turned to look at me. "She asleep?" Annie asked quietly, I shook my head yes. "Yeah Finnick is starting to doze too…" she said gesturing to a half asleep Finnick who was attempting to stand up straight. I smirked and looked back down at Prim, who looked like an angel, the dark dress making her hair seem even lighter than it really was. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her mouth was slightly open, in that moment I realized how hard I fell. I loved Primrose Everdeen. I inhaled and took in the moment, trying to hold onto it forever. I looked around and took in the sight around me. Thresh and Rue were on a couch, talking intently. Marvel and Cashmere were snuggled up on a recliner, she was sitting on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Gloss and Johanna were sitting on the couch next to Thresh and Rue; he had his legs crossed and she was sprawn all over his lap, the seemed to be content just to be in eachothers arms. Annie was trying to convince Finnick to sit down next to us on the loveseat. I smiled and realized my life was pretty much perfect, and nothing could change this. Over time people began to leave, Johanna practically shoved the last person out the door. We all let out a huge breath of relief, the party was over. "Prim.." I said, shaking her awake. She opened her eyes groggily and staggered up.

All the girls helped each other upstairs, so they could change out of their costumes. Us guys quietly went upstairs, glad that Gloss' and Cashmere's parents were out of town for the weekend. I just shoved off my wolf paws, ears, tail and washed off my nose. Left in my black sweatpants we went back downstairs once we had all changed into something similar. We waited for the girls to come downstairs, which they did eventually. Johanna was in a pair of yoga shorts and a t-shirt; Rue was in a blue tank top and some basketball shorts; Cashmere was in a pair of pink fuzzy pajama bottoms and a matching shirt; Annie was in a pair of red flannel capris, and a white tank top; then lastly came down Prim. She was in a pair of yoga pants that said 'Angels Have More Fun' on the back and a pink tank top. She had a sleep mask pulled up on her forehead that said 'wake me up with a kiss…" on it. She even had a pair of fuzzy slippers, she was adorable. Her hair was still down in curls, and bounced when she walked. We all settled ourselves. I opened my arms the minute I saw her, she walked straight into them, and we claimed a loveseat. There were two couches, our loveseat and a recliner. Marvel and Cashmere went back to the loveseat; Annie, Finnick, Gloss and Johanna claimed one of the couches leaving the other one for Thresh and Rue. Cashmere popped in some random movie, and we all settled down for the night. I lied down on the couch and pulled Prim down with me. I lied down on my left, and spooned against her. I eventually fell asleep during some part of the movie and let myself go under. I remember the last thing before darkness pulling me under was my nose in Prims hair, and my arms wrapped around her small body…

* * *

Prim POV

I wake up and I am meet with the face of my angel boyfriend. I gasped, realizing we slept together. At some point in the night I must have turned over and faced him, one of my arms was under his neck, and with the other I was holding hands with him. His free arm was under my waist, protecting me even in my sleep. I raise my head gently, not wanting to stir him. I look around to see Marvel squashed under a stretched out Cashmere. I almost burst out laughing at that one, her arms and legs were stretched wide open, and she was snoring. He didn't seem to mind considering his arms were wrapped around her and his nose was in her hair. I turned my head to find Thresh squashed against Rue who, as I figured, was in another weird position with her mouth hanging open, he was attempting to spoon her. I wanted a picture so badly. I then turned to the other couch to find Annie and Johanna cuddled up in the middle of the couch, them with their arms around each other, and Gloss abandoned on one edge of the couch. I wondered where Finnick was, when he emerged from the kitchen. Smiling slightly, with bags around his eyes. I had to hand it to Annie, Finnick was a looker. I was just more attracted to Cato. I gave him a wide eyes look that said 'What happened?' he laughed softly and mouthed 'later' to me. I shrugged and fell back into cuddling with Cato. I stayed in that position for a while, going in and out of sleep.

I heard voices at one point and smelled muffins, so I decided to detach myself from Cato. I looked around to see everyone was up except Cashmere, who was still on top of a helpless and wide awake Marvel. I laughed softly at the sight, then walked into the kitchen. Everyone was around the table, except the three in the living room. "Muffin?" Gloss offered me. I nodded "Thanks." I replied smiling. Finnick plopped a cup of coffee in front of me, I smiled at him in appreciation. "What happened?" I asked, my head and body sore. "Finnick won't tell us." Annie said giving him a scolding look. He laughed "Well, I was the last one awake and the first up this morning, I got before and after pictures and quite a few stories, and I want everyone in here." he said smiling. I nodded, but anxious to hear what he had to say. In that moment a sleepy Cato walked in and headed straight for the coffee pot. He had been here multiple times was my guess. Once he had a cup, he plopped down next to me at the table and kissed my cheek. "Morning." he said with a sleepy smile. "Morning." I said smiling back at him. "Your guys' story was the cutest." Finnick laughed rolling his eyes. They all laughed, I just gave a sheepish smile. "Of course it was…" Cato said shaking his head smiling, taking in some coffee. "Well are you gonna tell us the story?" Cato asked after taking a long gulp of coffee. "We have to wait for sleeping beauty." Johanna said snorting. He shot his eyebrows up into his hairline but didn't question it. He grabbed a bite of my muffin and we talked about last night, impatiently waiting for Cashmere and Marvel.

We waited for another fifteen minutes until Cashmere came walking in like a zombie, all of us stopped to watch her. "Morning beauty." Gloss said, giving his sister a side hug and kissed her temple. She sucked in some coffee "No brother love until coffee." She said sitting down. Gloss shook his head smiling and pulled Jo into his lap. Marvel walked in and grabbed a muffin and sat next to Cashmere. "It's about time!" Rue exclaimed. "What?" Marvie and Cashmere asked simultaneously. "Finnick has some stories to tell us about last night. HE refused to tell us until we were all here, it's been killing us." Johanna explained. "Oh…" Cashmere said looking sheepish. "Sorry." she mumbled. "It's okay, at least now We'll be able to hear them!" I said looking expectantly at Finnick. HE smiled and pulled out his phone. "Alright. I'll start with the couch that I was on." He showed us a picture, you can see Annie, who must have been curled into a Finnick who we couldn't see. There is also Johanna and Gloss in the picture. "Over time, Johanna and Annie pushed off of Gloss and myself, and began cuddling with each other." he said showing pictures of Johanna shoving her hand against Gloss' face, and Annie's head on Johanna's shoulder. Next Johanna's head was on top of Annie's, and their arms were wrapped around each other, stealing poor Gloss' blanket. We all burst out laughing, "If we were gay, we'd be together." Johanna said laughing. "We'd make a hot couple." Annie said winking at Johanna. We all laughed again "Now i'll tell you about Ms. Yoga Pose." he said waggling his eyebrows at Rue. She blushed a deep red and I could tell that she was embarrassed. "First, Rue and Thresh were having a perfect cuddle sesh." Finnick said, showing us a picture of Thresh and Rue spooning on the couch. We all 'Awed' at the picture. "Then things got a little interesting…" Finnick said with a smirk. He showed us a picture of Thresh with his arms halfheartedly around Rue, while she had one arm above her head, and the other under her, one arm was in the fetal position, while the other one was stretched out across Thresh. We laughed, and then he showed us another one here she had both arms above her head and crossed her legs with her mouth wide open, and I was almost on the verge of tears because it was so funny. "And then lastly the one from this morning…" Finnick said proudly showing us the picture of Thresh completely given up on cuddling with Rue. He had his arms at his side, and She had one arm in the air, the other was straight forward, one of her legs was criss crossed, and her other was pointing forward like her arm. We all laughed at the sight and Rue hid her face in her hands. "She's always been that way…" I said once everyone calmed down. "It's a bad habit." she said softly. "At least you don't scream in your sleep or something like that." Annie said trying to comfort her.

"Next up, I heard a weird conversation from Cashmere and Marvel, apparently you both talk in your sleep." he said chuckling. They whipped their heads around to grin at each other, and Finnick started to play a video of them talking to eachother. "Move over!" Cashmere murmured. "Baby you know you like that" Marvel said, running his hands up and down his own body, "No, I like cake!" Cashmere said pouting in her sleep. "But the bakery burned down." Marvel said scrunching his nose up. "We have to save the children!" Cashmere moaned. "We don't have kids Princess" Marvel said twitching. "But we've been married for 34 years" Cashmere said. "We never had sex" Marvel said. "Maybe…" Cashmere began but then yawned and never finished her sentence. You can hear Finnick laughing quietly in the background then the video stopped. We all were practically crying from how funny it was, I couldn't breathe. Cashmere and Marvel turned bright red, and all got a little extra teasing from us. "Next, we have the married couple here." Finnick said wiping tears from his eyes, sobering up. "Here we have your typical spoon yeah?" Finnick said showing Cato and I spooning on the loveseat. He had both arms around my waist and his head was buried in my hair. My hands were on top of his and I was sleeping with a faint smile. "Well, you guys apparently aren't the only sleeptalkers." Finnick said smugly, starting another video. Cato started running his hand unconsciously up and down my body, grabbing my butt. I flinched in my sleep and whacked him. "Catoo… stawp it." I groaned. "But I want to show you how much I love you." he groaned. "You don't love me, now shut up." I said. "Turn around." he ordered, I gave in. That must have been when I flipped in my sleep to face him. We locked hands and I slid my arm under his neck. "I do love you Primrose…" Cato murmured into my hair. "I love you too Cato." I said into his shirt, and then it went black.

No one said a word, we just sort of all stared at each other. "Shit, you haven't told each other the 'L' word yet have you?" Annie said realizing why we weren't talking. We both nodded our heads. "Finnick you dumbass." Annie said knocking his head upside. "S-sorry… you two seemed so sure of it, I thought you had already told each other. It just seemed so you." Finnick mumbled. I had known I loved Cato for a while, but I didn't want to scare him off. It was so surprising for him to say it first though. "It's okay Finnick." I said, all nine heads whipped around to give me wide eyes of shock. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have known when the first time we told each other that was… Our first time saying it wouldn't have actually been our first time. We wouldn't have known, so thank you." I said smiling, as Cato beamed, and laced his fingers through mine. "Thanks man." Cato said smiling at Finnick. Finnick pumped out his chest in a proud movement "See babe, I make relationships." Finnick said to Annie, we all laughed. We finished breakfast and had a steady flow of conversation around the kitchen table. The light shone through the patio door, and the cream color shone against the hardwood floor. Gloss and Cashmere's house was beautiful, the gleaming long glass table had a beautiful Orchid at the center and a gorgeous chandelier. I felt content, this beautiful room, my laughing best friends, warm coffee, fresh muffins, and the boy I loved made for the perfect morning. I pulled out my phone to see I had two messages. One from mom telling me to have a fun night, and one from Katniss telling me not to get knocked up. I laughed at that one, she could be so straightforward sometimes. "Whatcha laughing at?" Cato asked. I showed him the message and he chuckled. "Your sister really doesn't trust me huh?" he said. I shrugged, "It's okay, I do." I murmured. "Thats because you love me, and I love you." Cato said softly. "Yeah, I do love you." I sputtered out.

"So Prim, have you sent out the invitations?" Rue asked me. "Invitations for what love?" Finnick asked me. That was his new nickname for me, that and baby sis. I suppose he and I had some similar features. His hair was slightly blonde, but more bronze-ish, and his eyes were like a sea green with flecks of blue. I liked being Finnicks little sister though. I blushed "My sweet sixteen" I mumbled. "Oh yay!" Cashmere exclaimed. "We needed another thing to look forward to!" she explained. "When is it?" "What's the theme?" "A theme?" "Will I have to dress up?" "Where is it?" "Is it just us ten or more?" were all spoken at once. I was taken aback, so many questions revolving around me. I didn't know what to start so I just sputtered out something unintelligible. "Uh… Two… No… Maybe… There?" I said. They all looked at me, then burst out laughing. I flushed bright red, and I was happy that they all at least cared. I started over, slowly. "It's in two weeks, theres no theme. You can dress up if you want. It is at Club (there were several gasps at my statement of that.). And I am making it open, but sent invitations to the important people. Meaning you guys." I said laughing. "The Club?" Johanna asked in disbelief. "Yeah, my sister works there, since she's in college still." I explained. The Club was a big fancy party building, everyone wanted their party there. I was usually only booked for rich people, but with Katniss working there, we got a HUGE deal and mom said it was tradition for the Everdeen girls to have a big Sweet Sixteen. "We have to go shopping!" Annie exclaimed. All the guys groaned, and we all laughed. "Do we have to go?" Gloss asked pouting. "Yeah, do we have to?" Thresh voiced. "Yes. Cashmere said firmly. "Ugh." all the guys said at the same time. "Why don't we go tomorrow?" Rue asked. We all whipped out our phones to check our schedules. "Works for us." Gloss said gesturing to Cashmere and himself. "Me too." Finnick nodded. "All clear here." Annie said. "I'm in." Marvel said. "Sounds good." Thresh said. "Looks like a plan." Johanna said. "We're in." Rue said nodding towards myself and her. "Looks like we're going shopping." Cato said. "Yay!" Marvel said impersonating a cheerleader, making us all laugh.

* * *

**Cato POV**

The next day, I picked Rosie up around 10 a.m. We started making the drive down to the mall. "You look gorgeous today." I said smiling at her. It was true, her hair was down in waves again, she had a bit of makeup on, but only enough to enhance her beauty, not take away from it. She was wearing a tight white peplum, and some blue leggings, with her bow boots. She had her aviators and a brown bag that crossed over her body. "You always say that." she said blushing at me. "It's true" I replied. "Thank you." she said looking down on her phone. She groaned "We're so late.". "Oh well, might as well be fashionably late." I said smirking. We pulled into a parking spot in the lot. Rosie hopped out, and pulled me into the mall. We were met up with four irritated girls, and four bored teenage boys. "Let's go!" Prim hollered at them, and they all followed her into the mall. "Where to first?" Prim demanded. "Either Portia's Port, Cinna's Creation, or Panem's Pleasure." Johanna informed her. "Lets hit Panem's first, it's closest." Prim said dragging us to the store. She started to drag me in, when Marvel yanked me back "Cato, come with us to starbucks to get the girls the caffeine they so very much deserve." Marvel said flashing Prim a smile. "I'll bring you your usual yeah?" I said smiling at Prim. "Thanks babe." Prim said distractedly.

All us guys veered off to the nearest Starbuck and let out a huge breath of relief. "Man, I am so glad that I came up with this excuse." Gloss said. "It doesn't hurt that they're all coffee fanatics." Thresh mumbled. "I'm just glad I don't have to watch Annie try on five million dresses." Finnick said in agreement. We all murmured unintelligible words in agreement. When we arrived at the Starbucks, I didn't even need to wonder which one Prim liked. I knew her favorite was the Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. Finnick went first, saying Annie needed her fix otherwise we would all die. I waited patiently, deciding the other guys needed it more than he did. When it was my turn I got Prim's first, then decided to just go with a Caramel Frappe for myself. "And who are these for hun?" the cashier asked me. I decided I should say something cute. "Mrs. Hadley for the first one, and Mr. Hadley for the second." I said confidently. I knew the name would make her smile. Once I got our coffee's I joined the men, and we made a lazy walk back. We all told each other what we named our coffee's. Finnick named his 'The King' and Annie's 'The Queen'; Marvel named his 'Beekeeper' and Cashmere's 'HoneyBee'; Gloss named his 'His' and Johanna's 'Hers'; and Thresh named his and Rue's Romeo and Juliet. When I sheepishly told them Prim's they all teased me, but I easily teased them back. "So what ya gonna get her for her birthday?" Marvel asked me. "Honestly, I have no idea." I said rubbing my neck. "You could get her girl stuff like perfume or a necklace?" Gloss suggested. "Or a bracelet or flowers?" Finnick chipped in. "Yeah I guess…" I trailed off. "Aw, look at the pups." Thresh said, we all stopped in the window of a pet ranch. They had bunnies, kittens, birds, fish, and most importantly puppies. I saw all the traditional yellow labs, golden retrievers, and collie's. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little runt. It was pouffy from so much fluff. It was white with dark patches all over it, and when it opened it's eyes I was meet with bright blue ones. Just like Prim's. Suddenly, I knew exactly what I was going to get her.

"One second, make sure THAT one doesn't go anywhere." I said gesturing toward the little one. They all looked at me weird as I went off to go call Mrs. Everdeen. I wanted to see if it was okay with her if I got Prim a pup for her birthday. Once I got the approval, I sauntered back and told the guys we were going in. We must have given the poor cashier girl a heart attack. She must have only been 5'2, and clearly wasn't expecting five guys, all over six foot to come into her store like a stampede. "Can I help you?" she said in a small voice. "I would like to get a pup. That one." I said pointing at the little runt. "Oh, okay." she said moving into the puppy pen. She picked the dog up and told me it was a boy. "Well he's going to love Prim." I said to the guys. "Damn you Hadley, you're showing us all up." Finnick mumbled. I grinned like an idiot, and took the dog from the lady's arms. He was about 10 inches long, and weighed about 8 pounds. She told me he was a Miniature Australian Shepherd, the last one in the store. The pup fell asleep in my arms, and I knew he was perfect for her. I told her I wanted him. We went through the store and got him a glittery light blue collar and leash. Two blue bowls with a pack of stickers so when she named him she could put it on the bowls. We got a few rubber toys that he seemed to like, a tug of war rope, and a pack of tennis balls. We got him a small bed that was only a little bigger than he was, because she claimed that since he was a Miniature dog, and a runt, he wouldn't get much bigger. I smiled, he was perfect for Prim. The guys helped me put the extra stuff in a box that they provided for gifting. And put him in a little dog house shaped carrying case that was safe for dogs to use. I asked her if I could come back and get my stuff and the pup in a few hours as I paid. She smiled and nodded, handed me my change back. "You are one fine bastard Hadley." Marvel said slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Fuck you too Marvie." I replied. We all barked with laughter and made our way back to Panem's. The coffee had cooled by now and had figured we had used up our time away from the girls.

When we arrived the store looked like a hurricane had hit. The poor attendant had her hair all over the place as she frantically ran around assisting our girls. We all nodded then dispersed to find our women. I found Prim over by some short dresses "Hey babe." I said handing her her coffee. "Thank god!" she said taking the coffee and took a big sip before smiling at me. "Thank you, for bringing me my favorite." she said. "Anything for you." I said smiling at her, I was still feeling smug over the perfect present I had gotten her. "What do you think of this one?" she said holding up a pale pink glitter dress. "It's nice." I replied. "I don't want nice… I want stunning." she said letting out a huff. "Well what do you have so far?" I asked her. "Nothing. I'm so bipolar." she muttered. We looked around a bit, but in the end found nothing. "Maybe your dress is in the next store." I said trying to make her sound better. It was true, only Annie and Rue found their dresses in that store. Annie got a soft red short flowy dress. Rue got a yellow hi-low dress. Both of their dresses had silver sequins on their lower bust.

We all headed over to Portia's Port. There Prim claimed that she had already seen everything and knew that nothing was for her, so we sat and waited with Rue, Thresh, Annie and Finnick while Johanna, Gloss, Cashmere, and Marvel still looked. I held her hand and drank coffee with the other, the stories were all true. Shopping with your girlfriend could be a nightmare at times, but right now I was content. Both Cashmere and Johanna found dresses at Portia's. Johanna's was a deep blue strapless that scooped low on her back. Cashmere's was a one shoulder hi-low cream dress. Prim was growing even more anxious as we made our way into Cinna's Creations. A store none of us had ever been in but heard about.

"Hello, my name is Cinna. Welcome to my store." a man greeted us as we walked in. He had dark skin, but not as dark as thresh, short brown hair, and hazel eyes that were flecked with gold. "Hello." Prim answered back. "You ladies need some dresses?" he asked with a smile. "Just me, I can't seem to find anything perfect." Prim confessed sheepishly. "Not to worry, what is the occasion?" he asked gently "Sweet Sixteen." Prim replied softly. Cinna smiled. "Come with me. I think I have just the thing." He offered his arm, I didn't like having anyone hook arms with her. The only exception was Finnick who did it with everyone, even myself at times. Prim looked at me questioningly before I sent her off. She really wanted this dress and I knew she deserved it. I mouthed 'go' at her. We all sat on the couches waiting for Prim to come out. When she did her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining. "Well?" I asked. "Brainless you gonna show us?" Johanna hollered. "Not yet. You'll see it later." she said softly. We all shrugged and walked out of the store. I dropped Prim off who seemed to glow with happiness, then went back to the mall to pick up her pup. I placed him carefully in the passengers seat and drove him home, happy to be of service to the girl I love.


	11. Birthday Bombshell

**Prim POV**

I smiled to myself, remembering seeing the dress Cinna made for me for the first time. That was almost two weeks ago. Over the past two weeks, I went through making posters with Cashmere who had plenty experience making them. Hanging them with Annie and Johanna who insisted they wanted to help; and going through all of the little decorations with Rue, who insisted she be with me through every decision like I was with her for hers. I was super excited. My birthday had somehow managed to luckily land on a Friday. I was getting ready to go to sleep, knowing it would be impossible, I was so excited. I knew the faster I fell asleep, the faster it would come. I put my hair in curlers, so in the morning, my hair would be beautifully spiraled. I sunk into bed and forced my eyes shut, and was soon taken under. I woke up immediately as my alarm sounded. I smiled and jumped out of bed, did a little wiggle dance and skipped downstairs where I found an empty kitchen. My heart sunk. Surely there would at least be Peeta Danishes? "Mother?" I whispered softly. Then a bunch of horns sounded and I screamed. Peeta, Katniss, Mother and Rue emerged. I laughed as they yelled "SURPRISE!" with big smiles, honking their blow horns some more. I was sat down in the chair with a party hat plopped down in my head, a smoothie in my left hand and a Danish in my right. I was laughing and I knew the start of my day was perfect, and hoped the rest of my day was just as perfect. Mother handed me a box. "Here, I thought you might want them before you went to school." I opened the box to find a beautiful pair of wedges. They were cream cross over strap platform wedges. They were beautiful. I thanked her graciously, then Rue and I ran upstairs to help me get ready, just I had done on hers. She pulled out my curlers as I kicked off my sleep wear. I put on my lucky blue lace bra, with matching thong. I slipped on a tight white pencil skirt and a crop top that imitated jean fabric, but was actually really plush, it was strapless and had dark stones going down the front. I put on my new shoes, and brushed through my hair. Rue did my make up, and I felt complete. We cleaned up after ourselves, and raced downstairs. Mother kissed both of our cheeks goodbye and Katniss told us to have a good day.

We practically ran to the mustang to talk about tonight. "Look at you!" Rue exclaimed. "Three months ago I would have laughed at anyone who said we would end up like this!" I giggled "I know! This is so exciting!" The drive to school seemed way too short, I knew this day was going to fly by. When we got to the school, we hopped out and grabbed our bags. We strutted down to the hallway, a bunch of people yelling things like 'Happy Birthday Prim!' 'You look great!' and 'I'll be there tonight!'. I responded to all of them, feeling like I was on cloud 9. That was before we made it to my locker, what was there made me smile bigger than I ever smiled. The other eight people from our friend group were there, all smiling like crazy. There on my locker was a collage of a bunch of pictures revolving around me. There was the one of Cato and I holding Hannah and Savannah, the ones of us at the beach, all the silly and formal pictures from prom, one of Cato carrying me out of Finnicks house, the one from halloween after I sang my song, the ones of us cuddling at Cashmere's party, and then there was one in the middle that took up most of it. It was just me, at the beach. I was smiling in front of the ocean, I remember taking that picture the day I met Cato. Rue insisted we took a picture to remember the last day of summer, now I was certain I would never forget it. I felt tears prick at my eyes, All of the guys except Cato had two balloons that said generic things like 'Happy Birthday' on them, and Annie, Johanna, and Cashmere were holding up a 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Primrose' poster. Cato had a small box in his hands, they were all smiling and yelled happy birthday when I showed up. I cried happy tears and gave each one of them a big hug, saving Cato for last. He picked me up and swung me around in a big bear hug. I laughed when he put me down and wiped the tears off of my face. "Thank you all so much!" I said out of breath. "I mean really… you guys didn't have to do all this." I said. "Your boyfriend insisted on it brainless." Johanna said with a smile. I laughed and hugged them all again. "For you." Cato said holding out the small box. I took it and held on to it like it was my life. "It isn't your big present, but I thought you might like this too." Cato said giving me his crooked smile he only used on me. He got me a big present? This wasn't a big present? I was shocked that he even got me this present. I slowly opened it, to see it was a charm bracelet. It had a little palm tree, a coffee cup, a dress, a basket, a wolf paw, a heart, and a bowl of pasta. "The palm tree for when I first saw you, the dress for homecoming, the basket and wolf paw for halloween, the pasta bowl for when we endured that night at The Corner, a coffee cup because only you would know all the crazy names Starbuck has to offer, and a heart because I love you." he said softly. I ran my finger over it. I saw it had 'Primrose Hadley' engraved on it, and I full out cried. "I love it!" I said hugging him tightly. He smiled hugely, and helped me fasten it on.

The first bell rang and they all wished me a happy birthday again and promised to meet up for lunch. I wiped the tears from my eyes, my bracelet dangling on my wrist cheerfully. Rue and I walked down to first period, many people wishing me a happy birthday, boy was this birthday different from last year. I dragged through my morning classes until we finally had lunch. I was able to move surprisingly fast in my wedges. I went through the line, grabbing a snapple and some pasta hot dish. I went straight to our table where everyone was whispering about something. "Hey." I said plopping down "Hey baby." Cato said kissing my cheek. "How's your day been love?" Annie asked me. Everyone had caught onto Finnicks habit, and was now everyone's 'love'. "Amazing, none of my birthdays have ever been like this." I said smiling. "That's the point cupcake." Marvel said shooting me a wink. "Your sweet sixteen should be one you remember hun." Cashmere said rubbing my leg. "So far, it's unforgettable. I don't think anything could ruin this day." I said beaming at all my friends. They all smiled and we continued to have lunch like we would any other day. "Happy birthday Prim." someone said from behind me, I turned around with a smile to thank whoever it was. Once my eyes locked eyes with Blight, I quickly turned around and thanked him. I did not want him around me on my birthday. Cato put a protective arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. He glared at Blight and made a territorial rumble in his throat. Blight scampered off, and I tried my best to shake the memory of him sinking his teeth into me. The incident was soon all but forgotten, and the rest of my school day went off without another hitch.

The girls were all coming over to my house after school so we could get ready for the party together, when we got home everyone said how much they liked my house. My mother absolutely adored each one of my friends. She has set up a bunch of snacks in my room, and a power cord so we could all charge our phones. My mother would help us when it was needed, if it was curling the strands of hair on the back of our head we couldn't reach, or painting our fingernails on our right hand because we couldn't paint with our left, or even just helping put on some eyeshadow, she was there. I had my hair done in a dutch flower braid, it was beautiful. My mother put a little flower clip in the center of my braided flower, and I felt like a princess. Everyone put on their dresses except me, I wanted to wait until everyone was at my party. We all piled into Rue's mustang, and we drove off to the club. Once we walked in, I lost my breath. It was perfect.

* * *

**Cato POV**

All us guys were sitting around, watching tv at my place. We were all talking about how happy we were that Prim had a good day so far. "I just hope the Ice Queen and Jackass don't show up tonight." Finnick said nonchalantly. "Yeah, that asshole needs to learn a few lessons." Marvie said, pounding a fist into his hand to emphasize his statement. "You go Marvie, you animal you." Thresh said teasing him. "I still can't believe you got her a dog for her birthday…" Gloss said shaking his head. "You wanna see him?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. I went upstairs and picked him up, he was sleeping again. This didn't surprise me, the little pup was an energy ball and needed lot's of sleep to balance out all the running around he did. I carried him downstairs and set him down on the floor, he opened up his eyes and the guys finally saw what sold me on him. "His eyes…" Thresh trailed off. "They're just like Primmy's." Gloss finished. "I know." I said, the little fluffball started running around in circles, yapping like no tomorrow. "He's so… poofy." Finnick said as the furball ran past his feet. I nodded my head. "He's a little feisty one." Marvel said as the dog nearly knocked over a vase. "I know, he's a little fireball." I said plucking the dog up. "He looks like he's wearing boots." Finnick stated, I hadn't noticed this but he was right. The pup had his paws covered in brown fur, imitating boots. I smiled, the pup was perfect for her. I clipped the collar on him, it made his blue eyes even bluer. I was happy. "Alright men, let's get ready." I said after checking the time, the dog yapped and shook his tail and we all laughed. We went upstairs to my room, to find Hannah and Savannah waiting on my bed.

"Uh, what are you two doing in here?" I asked them. "Waiting to help you look pretty for the ball!" Hannah exclaimed as Savannah held up their princess makeup kit. I shook my head and smiled "Girls, it's not a ball. It's a party. And the prince wouldn't wear makeup right?" I asked them. "Can puppy wear makeup?" Savannah asked. "No. Puppy may not wear makeup." I said firmly back. They started to pout, then they saw Finn, Gloss and Marvel walk in and screamed in joy. "Finnick!" Hannah said racing over to him, climbing up his front. "Gloss! Marvie!" Savannah exclaimed, grabbing on to Marvels left leg, and Gloss' right leg. "Uh Thresh. This is Hannah and Savannah, my sisters." I said to a dumbstruck Thresh. Both the girls stopped what they were doing and then screamed again, both of them grabbing onto one of his legs each. "Welcome to the club." Marvel said chuckling. "Girls, it's time for us to get ready." I said clearing my throat. "Okay… bye uncle Finn, uncle Marvie, uncle Gloss and uncle Thresh!" Hannah said, racing to give them all one more hug, Savannah following after her. Then they ran out the door. "They're so cute, I wish I had little sisters." Marvel said hopping on my bed. I snorted "Nice one, now seriously. We're gonna be late." I said looking at the time. We quickly all changed, I was wearing a pair of black dress pants, and a light purple button down. I left the top two buttons undone, and slid on my black dress shoes. Marvel, Gloss and Thresh all had Khakis, only Finnick was wearing black pants like me. They all were wearing matching colored button downs to their girls dresses. I guessed Prims was purple, since she told me to wear this one. We hopped in our cars and realized that we were so very very late. We raced over to The Club, honking and passing eachother. I of course, was there first. I smirked knowing I won.

I waited impatiently for all the guys at the front entrance, the place was already jammed full, many people had taken a liking to Prim over the last several weeks. We braced ourselves, then pushed the door open. We all inhaled, and took in the scene. Someone was welcoming us in, it was dark but there were various lights in various colors. There was a fog machine and a disco ball, a huge dancefloor, many tables, and a lounge area. There was sparkling water and a chocolate fountain, not to mention there were waiters underfoot where ever you went, offering you some sort of snack. I was shocked. It was so big, and fancy. We found the girls over by a table that had a huge poster on it. It said 'Happy Birthday Prim!' on the top and people were signing it. Annie was taking all the gift's people got her over to a table, that was getting pretty full. I looked around and wondered where she was, until I asked Jo. "She was waiting for you lugheads, she didn't want anyone to see her in her dress until everyone was here. She wouldn't even show us!" she snorted shaking her head. We waited for about five more minutes until the music stopped and the DJ started talking. "Well well well, if it ain't the man of the hour. The birthday girl's man, Cato Hadley!" he said, I stood up and waved as everyone cheered. "Now, lets give a warm welcome to the girl of the night! Primrose Everdeen!" he yelled, and we all looked towards a spotlight as she emerged. She was beautiful. She came out from behind the curtain and everyone cheered. She was in a strapless, high low, light purple dress. She had a dark purple sash around her ribcage that had a white flower on it. The bottom of her dress had many ruffles and layers, and sparkled. She wore the bracelet I gave her, some silver strappy heels and silver dangly earrings. She looked gorgeous. She walked down, and waved and smiled at everyone. She even hugged a few people along the way until she made it to our table. By then everyone had gone back to dancing and mingling, and we got her all to ourselves. She smiled brightly at us, we all smiled back. "You look amazing. That dress is stunning." I said, recalling what she said in Panem's Place. "Thank you." she said softly. I noticed now she had at least a dozen little flowers indicated in her hair, and a thin silver chain around her neck with a simple, small, silver primrose flower around her neck. She was a walking Primrose flower, and she blossomed. "Look at all these people love!" Finnick claimed. "I know, I didn't expect all these people!" she exclaimed. "Well they left you enough gifts to last you a lifetime." Rue said gesturing to the table, Prim's eyes practically popped out of her head. "I have a lot of thank you notes to get people." she said softly. We all burst out laughing, then made our way over to the dancefloor. When we got there, we saw Katniss and Peeta laughing and dancing together. Prim smiled at the sight, and I could tell she was happy. I pulled her to me, as a song she called 'Roller Coaster' by Luke Bryan came on. She sang it to me as we danced and it kind of reminded me of us…

And we spent that week wide open

Upside down and by the ocean

I didn't know where it was goin'

Just tryin to keep my heart on the tracks

I should've known that kinda feeling

Would last longer than that week did

Blown away and barely breathin

Sunday came and it was over

Now she's got me twistin'

Like an old beach roller coaster…

She sang along to the chorus. We danced around our friends, each one of us getting a turn to dance with her, even some people who we didn't know danced with us. There was someone called Beetee, and he seemed pretty cool. Maybe we could bring him into our group, I thought shaking my head. I smiled at the thought, our group just kept expanding. "Okay guys, time for cake and presents!" Peeta said into a was a huge table up on the stage with ten chairs, all of us walked up and took our spots at the table. The cake came out and I swear everyone's mouth dropped. It was pale pink, with a lace and flower design. It was pretty, it was just the fact that it was a whole whopping eight layers tall that shocked us. It was about as tall as me, maybe even taller. Peeta was cutting the cake and helping the waiters bring the cake to tables, while Katniss talked into the microphone. "Well while we eat, Prim will open all the lovely gifts you brought her!" Katniss said smiling. Katniss stood up and plucked one up, "This one is from a Jessie Blair?" Katniss said into the microphone, and as Primrose opened each one, she thanked each person very much. She was so flushed, I bet she meant that this birthday was different than her others. It must have been hard losing her dad, and I wanted to cure as much pain as possible. The only gifts I really paid attention to were the one's from us. Finnick and Annie got her a little necklace with a silver trident that hung at her collarbone that had 'Love' engraved in it. She got up and hugged them both for it, it was a beautiful necklace. Johanna and Gloss got her a huge stuffed wolf and said that it was a reminder for our halloween adventure. She laughed and hugged them too. Marvel and Cashmere got her a bucket filled with starbucks stuff so she could make her own stuff at home. She sniffed the bucket then smiled hugely at both of them. She again hugged them both, it turns out my pup may have some competition. Last was Rue and Thresh, I knew this one would be a big one because Prim and Rue were practically sisters. Rue stood behind Prim with her arms around her while she opened it. She carefully ripped open the wrapping paper, and when she saw what it was she started crying. "Oh Rue… where did you… it's beautiful." she said. Rue smiled and rubbed Prim's arm. "Thresh picked out the frame, I did the other part." Rue confessed softly. We all walked over to see what it was. It was a man, who looked like Katniss. He had dark hair and green eyes, but he and Prim shared the same smile. He was pushing Rue and Prim on a swing, and they were all laughing. "It's your dad." Cashmere said. "No shit brainless." Johanna said softly. We all laughed and Prim wiped her tears and held onto the picture frame. "Thank you so much. I love it." she said before throwing her arms around them. We all did a group hug and everyone 'awed'. We all sat down except for me, "Well I don't know how it'll compete with that but I still have one more preset for you." I said smiling. I plopped the box of extra puppy accessories in front of her and watched her reaction as she lifted the box.

* * *

**Prim POV**

"Uh, a dog leash? And some biscuits?" I asked looking at Cato questioningly. "Keep looking." he said smiling. I don't know why he got me all these things, I didn't own any animals. I kept digging through it saying "Cato I don't know why you would get me these things I don't even have a-" I started and then it happened. I heard a small yap and I whipped my head up to see Cato holding a puppy. He was grinning at me and handed me the dog. "You were saying?" he asked me, smiling like an idiot. "You got me… you got me a puppy?" I asked him with disbelief. With all the presents I had gotten so far I felt like a spoiled rich kid, which I really wasn't. "Do you like him?" Cato asked with concern. "I love him." I said grinning like an idiot back at him. "Aww! Why can't you be more like him?" Annie asked Finnick. Finnick flicked Cato off and we all laughed. The puppy kept trying to lick my face and I laughed at him. He was so small and perfect for me. "Whatcha gonna name him?" Thresh asked me. "I have no idea." I said looking at him, he had bright blue eyes just like me. "Give him a tough name, I know he won't get much bigger, and he has a lot of pouf, and bright eyes, and he loves to give kisses… but he has to protect you when I can't." Cato said. "Yeah, he has to at least have a macho name." Marvel said. "I like Bandit." I said. "It's perfect, just the right amount of tough and sweet." Cashmere said scratching his ears. "Thank you so much Cato." I said leaning in to give him a kiss, right as our lips were about to touch Katniss interrupted. "Well lets dance for a bit more kids!" she said into the microphone. I gave Cato an apologetic look and passed off my baby to one of the servers so I could go thank everyone for coming.

I started off with a few people and then eventually found myself completely surrounded by people I didn't know. I smiled and looked around for one of my friends, oh well I thought. I should look appreciative that all these people came out for me. I talked a bit more. I felt big hands on my hips and I figured Cato had found me again, I mean no way would Blight be stupid enough to show up at my birthday party after last time right? That boy's IQ must have been -7, because sure enough "Don't move." was sounded in my ear. I looked around, and realized that none of my friends were here. I tried to get someone's attention, but no one seemed to notice. "Get off me." I hissed "Remember what Cato said last time?" I said menacingly. "He doesn't scare me, besides, I have you alone this time. By the time you yell for help, it'll be too late." in that moment I knew what true terror was, he was right. I screamed, but only a few people had looked my way. They started to get help, but Blight had his hand over my mouth and was carrying me out the door. I kicked and frantically tried to get out of his grip. I bit his hand and he retracted it "HELP! CATO! FINN! ANNIE! RUE! ANYONE!" I yelled hoping they would hear me. Blight slapped me across the face and bit my neck again "Shut the fuck up." he said in a voice so low I was trembling. He slung me over his shoulder, and I looked back trying to find my friends, I saw Marvel in the distance laughing with someone and I stared intently at him hoping he would sense me. I was right, he locked eyes with me, yelled for back up then ran to me. By the time everyone was close to us, Blight was running through the parking lot, trying to get me into his car. "HELP! SOMEONE!" I cried, tears rushing down my face. "Too late Blondie!" Clove said from in the car, she wrapped a cloth around my mouth and tied my hands up.

All of a sudden Blight cried out in pain, Clove and I both looked to see what was his problem. It was Bandit biting his leg, "Shut the fuck up! They'll find us!" Clove hissed at him but he kept howling in pain. 'Go Bandit Go!' I cheered in my head. Soon enough I heard Cato's voice. "Where the hell is she?" he asked sounded worried and furious. "Listen, it's that jackass!" Gloss said, and in a matter of seconds they saw us. I mumbled loudly and tried to shake off the ropes around my wrists. "Prim!" Cato yelled. "You girls get her, we'll handle him." Finnick said gesturing toward the asshole. "Back away!" Clove hissed at my girls, I looked at them with wide eyes. "Nice try bitch." Johanna said, winding her arm up to punch her in the face, but Rue beat her to it. I had never seen Rue punch anyone before, and it sort of stunned us all. Rue spit on Clove and said "No one fucks with my best friend." while rubbing her knuckles. "Cashmere, go get Katniss and Peeta. Tell them to call the cops and get us some back up out here!" Annie told her. Cashmere didn't need to be told twice, she turned on her heels and sprinted back to the building. Once Johanna untied the cloth from my face "Get Bandit outta there!" I cried. Finnick heard me and tossed Annie the pup, who handed the shaking puppy to me. I held onto the puppy while Rue dried my tears, Annie rubbed my back and Johanna held onto my hand. They did their best to keep me calm. Johanna and Annie started to tie up clove so she wouldn't going anywhere. Katniss and Peeta ran out to find us, with some of the staff saying Cashmere was calling the cops. "Oh my god Prim!" Katniss said, looking at my neck. Peeta didn't say anything, he just went over to the guys where Cato was acting like a mad man. They all held onto Blight tight as he received blow after blow from Cato. Peeta simply put one hand on Cato's shoulder, then went to help Marvel hold down his legs. I was still breathing deep ragged breaths, and felt like I was gonna pass out. Soon we heard the sirens and Cato had to restrain himself from punching Blight again. He walked over and took one look at me, then broke down and started crying. I handed Bandit to Rue and we ran into eachothers arms. The cops pulled up and Cato whispered "I am so sorry… I can't believe I failed you again…" His head hung in the curve of my neck. "You didn't fail me. It could have been much worse." I tried to sound strong. "I promised you… I broke my promise. I am so sorry." he said, tears streaming down his face. "I forgive you." I said, kissing his lips. "Excuse me, are you Primrose Everdeen?" a sheriff asked me. I cleared my throat and turned to look at him. "Yes I am." I said firmly. He gaped at my blood caked neck. "All the proof we need is right here boys." the sheriff said nodding towards my neck. They took pictures of my neck, face, and arm. They also took pictures of Blight and Clove, the cloth they tied around my mouth and the bite mark that Bandit left. They loaded up and off they went. What a great ending to my birthday.


	12. The Morning After

Prim POV

I curled into Cato, he wrapped both his arms around me. He ran his hands up and down my back "You're safe. You're safe with me." he whispered. His chin rested on my head and we both had tears freely falling down our faces. Peeta held Bandit, and all our friends stood around unsure what to do. "Happy birthday to me." I said sarcastically, making everyone smile and laugh a bit. "You're so like dad." Katniss snorted. "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." Cato said. "Take her back to the house." Peeta said, surprising us all. "We'll go clear out the party." Peeta said before Katniss could object. I hugged everyone goodbye, telling them all I would be fine. Cato and I drove in silence to my house. We pulled in the driveway and I led the way into the house. "Come on, my room is upstairs." I said pulling him up with me. He looked around my room, I totally forgot about the whirlwind of mess that we made before leaving. "Sorry about… this." I said gesturing to everywhere. Cato picked up a double d bra "I'm guessing this isn't yours?" he said smirking. "No.. Jo left that here.." I mumbled heading to the bathroom. He plopped down on my bed, and I went into the bathroom to start washing the blood off of my neck. I had got most of it off eventually, and inspected the place where he bit me. "Damn" I muttered to myself, he had bit me hard and deep. I thought about how long the ugly mark would be there, and started to tear up. "You're still beautiful." I whipped my head around to find Cato standing in the doorway. "I didn't realize you were standing there." I said, quickly smiling and wiping away my tears. He smiled slightly, he looked like an angel. His blonde hair seemed almost white from the light off the moon. His shirt and black pants were all ruffed up, and he had a cut on his lip. He was my knight in shining armour. "Your lip." I said frowning, taking his face in both my hands. He took one of his hands and held it against mine, leaning his cheek into my hand. He closed his eyes "I didn't know what he, they, were going to do to you." he whispered. "I'm okay now that you're here." I said, running my fingers through his hair with the hand he wasn't holding onto. He opened his eyes and his ice blue ones poured into mine. We stood there for several moments, searching each others eyes, trying to say all the things that the words wouldn't. He pressed his lips against mine, flinching slightly. "Let me help you with your lip." I said smiling at him. "You're the one who was abused, and you want to help me?" Cato said in disbelief. "Yeah, you protected me. It's the least I could do for my hero." I said teasing him. I led him back to my room and sat him on my bed. I got an antibiotic and a bandaid. He flinched a little when I put the cream on, but I really didn't want his lip to get infected. Once it set and the bandage was on, he relaxed a little bit and leaned back on my bed. I cleaned up, and then continued to work on my neck. Once I had wrapped the final bandage around my neck, I went back into my room. As I dug around looking for a pair of yoga pants, Cato stared at my neck and I suddenly felt very self conscious. "I hate him." Cato said, I turned around to face him. "I hate that he did this to you. I hope he never shows his face around you again. You're so beautiful, how could anyone hurt you like that?" he asked frustrated. "I don't know…" I said softly. "That was probably the worst birthday of your life. I am so sorry Primmy, I broke my promise." Cato said in a hushed tone. "It wasn't my worst birthday. That was the first birthday after my dad died." I said in the same tone. "I bet it was." Cato said opening his arms in a gesture for me to go into them. I hopped into them, us lying on my bed. "Look at us, we make quite a sight." I said with a breathy laugh. He gave a chuckle and kissed my forehead. "We may be ruffed up, bloody and dirty; but you will always be beautiful to me." he whispered into my hair. "I love you." I said into his shirt. "I love you too." he said, resting his chin on top of my head. We suddenly heard a rapid yapping noise, and knew it was Bandit. He was too small to hop up on the bed, so I helped him up and he licked both our faces. We laughed, he yawned and snuggled down in the middle of us. He was soon snoring slightly, and Cato and I snuggled back down with the pup, and didn't say a word. "Well. You guys make quite a view." Katniss said from the doorway quietly. We both look up at her, but neither of us move. "Cato you are welcome to stay the night. Peeta has some spare clothes for you waiting in the bathroom." she said clearing her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Thank you Katniss." Cato said in his innocent voice. She swallowed, nodded, then left. Cato went to go change in the bathroom, and I pulled on my yoga pants, a shirt that was from Victoria Secret and pulled my hair out of it's braid. Cato walked back in wearing a pair of Peeta's Pajama bottoms. That was it. No shirt. We crawled under the covers, and he pulled me close to him. He spooned against me, and I held Bandit close to me. I felt intent, I smiled. It was like Cato and I had our own family. I pondered this thought for a minute, he clearly loved me, but what would happen when he graduated? Would he want to split up? Did he even want a family? I frowned and pushed the thoughts out of my head, I didn't need to worry about those sorts of things for a while. Unless he wanted kids before I was ready. Cato wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to Prim! I scolded myself. I eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

I was woken up by Bandit, who was licking my face and whining. I shoved him away and I heard a soft laugh. I looked up to see Cato, who was all rumpled from sleep. "S'not funny." I groaned, burying my face in my pillow. "Yeah it is. Come on out." Cato said rubbing my shoulders. "I don't ever wanna leave this bed." I said. "I know, but come on, everyone is waiting for us." Cato said. "What do you mean?" I said shooting up. Cato burst out laughing at my face, it had makeup smeared all over it and dog slobber. I wiped my face off and repeated my question. "They're downstairs, all in their pajamas, waiting on us." he said smiling. I groaned, slid out of bed and wiped off my makeup. "You look gorgeous." Cato said wrapping his arms around me from behind, and nuzzled my neck. I laughed. I wore yoga pants, a shirt that said "Sun Set Sin" on it, and a huge white bandage wrapped around my neck. I had no make up on, and my hair was all messy. "You're blind." I said, and pulled him out of the room. We walked hand in hand down the stairs, and took in the sight before me. Rue had two braids and was wearing a facemask with matching pajamas, Cashmere had cheerleader pigtails and yoga shorts with one of Marvels t-shirts, Johanna had her short hair ruffled up and was wearing sweats with a tank top, and Annie had her hair down wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a long sleeve under armour shirt. All the guys had sweatpants and a t-shirt or no shirt at all. My mother had set our living room up so everyone could eat Peeta Danishes and some coffee. They all Iit up when they saw me. "Morning Brainless!" Johanna said with a danish in her mouth. We all laughed and Cato and I plopped down on a chair and Peeta brought us both a danish, Katniss brought us coffee. "Thanks." I said smiling at both of them. "Anything for you little one." Peeta said in a deep voice. I laughed and we all started talking at once and we never seemed to stop. I remember Johanna threw a slipper at Thresh for making an inappropriate joke, and Annie slapped Gloss upside the head for making a gesture that all had us crying with laughter. Even though everyone saw me as this weak animal I had never felt better. "Thank you. All of you for coming." I said smiling. "Anything for you love." Finnick said smiling. I smiled to myself. Hopefully things would go back to normal now that Blight and Clove were faced with the severe charges…

* * *

Cato POV

I had felt so ashamed. I let that asshole hurt her again. As we all sat around Prim's small living room laughing and joking around, I was just hiding my shame. Bandit had done amazingly well protecting her, but where was I? That night was supposed to make up for all the birthdays that she spent without a father. I had to think of anything I could do to, to make her realize that she deserved so much better, that she was the one for me. "Cato!" Finnick said, pulling me out of my daze. "When should we come by your place?" he asked. I smiled, my eighteenth birthday was coming up, and I was pumped. "Around five." I said. "You excited?" Marvel asked me, "That's the dumbest question ever Marvie." Cashmere said rolling her eyes. We all laughed and I nodded my head. Bandit chose at that specific moment to stand up and start running around like crazy, yapping his little snout off. Prim scooped him up and he stilled, sinking into her, panting calmly. "I don't know how I'm gonna up you on your present after this one." she said smiling down at him. I scratched him behind his ears, "You don't have to." I told her with a smile. "Oh please…" she scoffed, brushing away my statement. I decided to let it go, and pondered to myself what the little blonde had stewing around in her brain. "Well, it's like noon, and I still haven't brushed my hair." Cashmere said. "Yeah Finn, you said we could go fishing today." Annie said pouting. "You guy's don't have to stick around all day." Prim said laughing. "Thanks for that brainless." Johanna said making a funny face at Prim. Over the next five minutes everyone left except me, as Prim went up to take a shower I decided to look at the pictures hanging on the walls. There were baby pictures of Katniss and Prim, several of them with each other. There is one where Katniss has cookie dough all over her face, and Prim is screaming holding a spoon with cookie dough on it. I chuckled, and moved on. There were several school pictures, as the years passed Prim got more and more beautiful. There were several of them with Prim and Rue, whether they were playing with toys, at the beach, in the woods, or just pictures taken at places like valleyfair or the state fair. Then my eyes moved to a wedding picture of Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen. They looked so happy, smiling at eachother in the church. It must have been so hard on this family to lose their father and husband. I heard Prim enter the room and turned around, she now had her hair down. She was wearing those jeans that made her legs look miles long and tightened around her rear. She was wearing a volleyball tee-shirt, Finnick and Annie's Trident necklace and the bracelet I gave her.

"Do you want to go home?" she said softly, as I looked up to meet her eyes, I stopped and took in the white bandage around her neck. "Yes." I said, pulling her towards me. "But you're coming with me." I said firmly, I still wasn't ready to leave her alone yet. Who know's if that jackass would come back and leave even more permanent damage on her. I pulled her out to the escalade, ignoring her attempts at resisting. We got into the truck and we drove over to my house. We walked in, and boy we must have been a sight to see. With Prim wide-eyed and gauze around her neck, and myself in only sweatpants still ruffled from sleep and a duffel bag slung over my shoulder. I could only hope no one was home. Of course, as we opened the door we were met with several wide eyes. My mothers, fathers, Brannock's, Madge's, Savannahs, Hannahs, and several other family members were in the living room. Prim had been laughing when we walked in from a joke I told her, and I was smiling back at her. When we both realized we weren't alone, we both tensed up and glanced at each other with looks of disbelief. "Uh, hello Cato." someone vaguely familiar said standing up. "Hello…. uncle Haymitch?" I said unsure if it was really him standing before me. "How you doing kid? Ah you got yourself a sweetheart?" he said gesturing towards Prim. I wrapped my free hand around her waist. "Yep. This is Primrose, my girlfriend." I said strongly, looking around and remembering the familiar faces, which basically consisted of everyone else and my cousins Darius and Sae. They all introduced themselves, and Prim smiled timidly at all of them. "Well this has been a… tremendous surprise, but if you'll excuse us." I said pulling Prim up into my room. I let out a sigh of relief "Sorry, I just wanted to get you out of there before Darius made a move on you." I said jokingly. "He would do that?" Prim asked shocked. "Yeah, he never seems to get enough." I said, looking around my room. I was relieved that I had cleaned it. Prim walked over to my dresser, "You kept this?" she said, pointing to a picture of us at homecoming. "Of course I did, I have a bunch of them but I just haven't had time to hang them up." I said throwing my duffel bag on my bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, then we can get out of here." I said winking at her. She blushed at me and I smiled to myself, I knew the way to her heart.

I hopped into the shower and realized I forgot my clothes when I hopped out. "Well shit." I mumbled, oh well I'll just walk in and change, I mean it's not like she hasn't seen me naked before I thought to myself remembering the skinny dipping incident. I walked in the room, and noticed she wasn't even paying attention. I internally was relieved, this would be a lot less embarrassing than I thought it was gonna be. I dropped my towel, and she stayed peeled to her phone. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers, and then I heard a small gasp come from across the room. I smirked to myself before turning around "Problem?" I asked her. She shook her head no really fast and widened her eyes. I knew my length was impressive, but I don't think she knew until that moment. I sauntered over to my bed, "Are you sure?" I said standing in front of where she was sitting, my dick was fairly close to her face at this point. She gulped and shook her head once again. I smiled "Good." I said, turning around to throw on a pair of jeans, and then a shirt. "Cato?" Prim asked me. "Yeah?" I responded turning around to meet her eyes, "Did you and Clove ever…" she trailed off, oh shit I knew where this was going. My cocky attitude quickly faded "No." I said firmly walking towards her. I sat down next to her and took both her hands "Never." I said looking into her eyes. "Oh" she said relaxing her body. "I just thought…" she continued. "No, I'm waiting for the right one." I said brushing the hair out of her face. We locked eyes, "I found her." I said searching her deep blue eyes. "Does that mean…" she said sucking in a huge breath "Yes Prim." I said confirming her question. "Okay." she said quietly. "Yeah?" I asked surprised at her comfort with this. "Yeah." she said. "Yes! Oh yes, yes yes!" I said jumping up and punching the air. Prim laughed "Don't get too excited pretty boy." she said arching an eyebrow. "Okay…" I said pouting. "Come on cutie, let's take Bandit on a walk." she said pulling me down the stairs. We walked hand in hand out the door, ignoring my family's request for me to stay. We hopped into the escalade, and went to Primmy's house.

We picked up Bandit and attached his leash, and walked out the door and headed for the park. We walked hand in hand, Prim holding onto the other end of Bandit's leash. It was a beautiful day, and Bandit loved the park. "Your dog is so cute!" a girl said to me, while Prim was in the bathroom. "Thank you, but he's not mine. He's my girlfriends." I said with a smile. "Well he's adorable, I'm Maysilee." she said giving me a smile, and out reaching her hand. "Cato, so you new around here?" I said shaking her hand back. "Yeah, I'll be transferring, eleventh grade. I chuckled, looks like Johanna would get a new best friend. Prim walked up to us and Maysilee looked at Prim with disgust. "Hello. I'm Primrose." she said with a smile to Maysilee. "Maysilee. Do you know Cato? He's such a peach walking his girlfriend's dog." She said winking at me, oh shit even I know blondie get's territorial. Prim's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, do you know Cato's girlfriend?" Prim asked her challengingly. "No, but I bet she wouldn't deserve a guy like you Cato." Maysilee said flipping her hair over her shoulder and giggling. She reached down to pat Bandit on the head, but Bandit growled at her and ran over to Prim. He stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on her calves, whining to be picked up. Prim scooped him up and smiled to herself. "This is Bandit. I'm sure Cato told you how he got Bandit for me for my birthday." Prim said, territorially resting her head on my shoulder, smiling a smile filled with so much poison we would all be dead. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Oh, you're… you're Cato's girlfriend?" Maysilee asked with disbelief. "Yes I am, and just so you know sweet cheeks… he's not leaving me anytime soon. So watch your step." Prim said before pulling me away from her. Prim huffed "Can you believe her? Who does she think she is?!" she hollered at no one in particular. I burst out laughing "It's not funny Cato!" she screeched at me. "Babe I'm sorry!" I yelled, running after her. Oh shit. I thought, she's not gonna be a happy camper…

* * *

**Hey Guys! So I started this other Jelsa fic, so if you're into that it's called Camp Guardian, k thx. You know the usual Read and Review please! **


	13. The Rager

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this fic has reached 1000+ reads! That's insane! Thank you all so much for reading my amazing story! Please Review what you think! I would also like to give a shoutout to FinnIsLife for being the first person to comment, follow, AND favorite!**

* * *

**Prim POV:**

I took Bandit home, I didn't want to talk to Cato right now. I was very upset, I heard my phone ding, and I looked down at it to see that Cato was texting me.

Cato: babe im sorry for laughing

Cato: come back rosie

Cato: where'd ya go?

Cato: i love you

I sighed and threw my phone on my bed. This was Cato's and I's first fight. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I heard my phone ding a few more times until I mustered up the energy to get my phone. When i looked at the screen they were surprisingly not from Cato.

Marvie: hey love. Party at my house tonight

Finn: you coming tonight love?

Rue: i'll pick you up.

I sighed and texted them all back when my phone rang again

Marvie: Wear something old and white

I pondered over this and shrugged. I'll find out tonight I told myself. I finished my homework and then dug around in my closet for something old and white. I found an old see through white crop tank top and threw that on over a pair of shorts. I put my lime green bralette on under the crop top, slipped on my flip flops and waited patiently for Rue to some get me. I heard her honk outside and I walked out with my aviators and brown crossbody. "Hey Primmy, looks like we had the same thought." Rue said smiling to me, as she gestured to her white crop top with a neon yellow bralette under it. I laughed and hopped in. "So what's with you and cato?" Rue asked me seriously. Shit I thought, word spread like wildfire in our group. "Nothing." I mumbled. "Uh huh." Rue said giving me the bullshit look. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go to Marvie's, and have a good time." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Alright." Rue said shrugging her shoulders, I knew this was driving her nuts but I really didn't want to talk about it. We pulled into Marvels house, and I remembered that I had never been here. We walked up to the front door after wading through the crowds of people and cars, and the door opened before we even knocked. "Helloo ladies!" Marvel said a bit tipsy. We laughed and walked into Marvels house, it was insane. There was a black light so all the white shirts glowed, and people were passing out multi colored highlighters to write on each other. There was a strobe light in one corner, and a pool table in another. Rue and I glanced at eachother then started to squeal, there were a bunch of people here. There were even some college guys I recognized from Katniss and Peeta having friends over. "Love!" Finnick called us over. We ran to the couches and chairs that our group had set up, and we each grabbed a highlighter. Rue grabbed a green one, and I grabbed a pink one. "You want a drink?" Gloss asked us before we ran off to the dance floor. "Uh…" I hesitated. I had never drank before, and neither had Rue. "What the hell." Rue said grabbing a cup. "What is it?" I asked before taking one. "They're called Strawberry Daiquiris." he mumbled. I looked down to see a frosty red drink, I had had virgin Daiquiris before, but never had I ever had an ACTUAL one. Rue didn't hesitate and swallowed a big gulp, and she smiled a wild smile after coming up for air "Primmy, you HAVE to try it!" she giggled. I took a cup and took a tiny sip. It tasted faintly of strawberries, but there was no denying the liquor in it. I forced a swallow, and the aftertaste was actually pleasant so I smiled back at her. "Lets go dance!" Rue said, her drink sloshing everywhere. I giggled, and felt myself instantly loosen up. I followed her out to the dance floor and drew on random people everywhere I went. Many people drew on me too, by the time I sat down I had flame marks on my arms, a "Caution" sign on my back, and angel wings on my shoulder blades. Many people signed their names, but I was too dizzy to focus on anything. I giggled and stumbled over to the couch. I collapsed before I even realized who I was collapsing on. It was Cato.

I groaned "You're here too?". "Well duh, I wasn't gonna let my girlfriend go to a college rager by herself. Too many guys here." he said helping me up. "I don wanna ger up, I wan sit righ her." I mumbled, not wanting to move a muscle. "Okay." he said putting my back down. I sighed, "Why you laugh at meh buhfor?" I mumbled, suddenly remembering why I was mad at him. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that you thought you had competition. I mean look, even drunk and stumbling people think you're beautiful and innocent. You even have angel wings on your back to prove it." he said. I tried to think but my brain was cloudy. "You luh meh?" I ask simply. "More than anything." he said firmly back at me. I nodded, suddenly my buzz was gone. I looked at his white shirt and burst out laughing. 'pussy whipped' was written on the front with little hearts and a whip by it was on the front of his shirt in big pink letters. He smiled and shook his head "You can thank Finnick for that one." he said. "Can I write somethin?" I said, my head a little clearer. "Sure babe." he said. I leaned in and under 'pussy whipped' I signed Finnicks name, and then under that I wrote 'Damn Straight' with my signature under it. Cato burst out laughing. I giggled and told him to turn around so I could write on his back. He smiled and obliged, turning around. I wrote 'Property of Ms. Primrose Everdeen' In the best cursive I could muster before smiling proudly at myself. "What does it say?" he asked. "Oh, nothing that isn't true." I said laughing my head off at my own joke. "Well now I get to write on you." he said taking the marker from my hand, his eyes raked over my shirt. "Hmm." he said before running the marker against my breasts. "There." he said smiling proudly. I burst out laughing when I saw "Property of Cato Hadley" was written over my chest with a circle outlining it. I laughed harder when I realized it was the same thing I wrote on his back. "Hey, lets dance." he said, pulling me up to the dance floor. Someone turned on the strobe light, and the bubble machine. He pulled me in close to him, and ground his hips against mine resting his forehead against mine. We got a few whoops and hollers from people, but we ignored them and just kept dancing. I could spy Annie in the corner with her camera, I smiled and knew these strobe light pictures would be the coolest thing.

Suddenly 'All About That Bass' by Meghan Trainor came on, which had recently became the girls and I song. I whipped my head around and found Rue and Annie already screaming. I pushed Cato away and stumbled over to them. "GRIND LINE!" Cashmere yelled pulling me onto her, I laughed and grabbed Annie's hips. Annie grabbed Rue, and Johanna came up behind Cashmere. Everyone made room for us, as we ground onto and into each other, screaming the lyrics. All our guys stood there dumbstruck, Finnick had the decency to pull out his phone and record us while we had our moment. The guys finally brought themselves back to reality cheering and hollering things like 'Hell yeah!' 'That one's mine boys!' and 'Shake it baby!'. We all laughed and kept singing along, and yelled really loud on our favorite line 'I'm bringing booty back, go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that!'. Everyone had started to notice us, and made room for us, cheering and clapping as we went along. The song eventually ended, and all us girls laughed and hugged each other. "That was so fun!" I yelled. "I know!" Cashmere yelled back, "We should grind line and yell loudly more often!" Johanna yelled and we all laughed. "Hey there gorgeous." someone said behind me. I knew the voice that was connected to it. It wasn't Cato. It wasn't Blight. This voice made me worry even more. Gale Hawthorne. I turned around slowly, happy to have my girls at my side. "Hey Gale." I said stiffly. "These are my friends…" I said as I introduced him to them. "So, what are you doing at a party like this? And all alone?" he said, using his sick smile that he used to get in girls pants. I hooked my arms through Cashmere, and Annie's. "My good friend Marvel lives here, and I'm not here alone." I said. "I know you have your girls here… but I mean a male partner." he said looking me up and down. "Look jackass she has a boyfriend." Johanna spat at him. Thank god for her rebelliousness. "Oh?" Gale asked with a smile that mocked me. "Where is this little man?" Gale sneered. "Uh-" I started, before I felt two big hands around my waist, and a familiar smell entered my nose. Cato. "Hey babe, you okay?" he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and resting his hands on my front, kissing my cheek. "Yeah, uh you know Gale right?" I asked him. They both stood up straighter and sized each other up. "Ah. Yes. We've met." Cato said glaring at him. "Nice to see you again Cato, I haven't seen you since my Clove days." Gale said, smirking. My head started swimming with a billion thoughts. Gale and Clove? But Cato and Clove, and Madge and Gale? But then what? I gave up and just paid attention to what was happening around me. "Ah yes, but sadly you aren't going to get this one to cheat on me." Cato spat at Gale. "We'll see. I have my ways." Gale said, winked at me then sauntered off. Cato made a territorial rumbling in his throat, and I leaned into him. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, that creep just needs to be put in his place." Cato said. "You sure?" I said. "Yeah. Well missy, should we get out of here?" he mumbled into my hairline. "Yeah. Lets go." I said smiling a knowing smile, because I knew where this was headed.

He pulled me through the sea of people, into a dark room. I giggled as he scooped me up, and dropped my on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and read the back, "Well Ms. Primrose Everdeen. If I'm your property, can I do this?" he said lazily dragging a hand up my thigh, I gulped and nodded my head really fast. He played with the hem of my shorts, before pulling them off. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his reaction. This was a big mistake, because I did not see what was happening next. I heard a rustling, then I felt him pressing kisses against my newly shaved legs. Starting at the middle of my calves, moving up to my knee, then onto the inner part of my thighs. I inhaled, surprised at the action. He grabbed under my thighs for stability, then started to kiss my midriff and hips. With every brush of his lips I felt myself grow wetter, he froze for a split second, then kissed the top of my lace underwear, and moved to kiss lower and lower until I groaned out his name. "Cato." I said arching my back "Easy, easy." he said calming me. He slid his tongue up my stomach, and pulled off my shirt. With my eyes still closed, I felt all the sensations he bestowed upon my body. He grabbed my breasts, and kissed my tips causing me to moan a little louder. "Shh, shh." he whispered softly against my breasts. He kissed each one, then he nipped at my collarbone. Finally after kissing my neck, he pressed his lips against mine, and I didn't hold anything back. I grabbed the back of his head and slid my tongue into his mouth. We stayed that way for a long time, until finally we came up for air. "Primmy?" he asked me out of breath. "Yeah?" I asked him. "You are the best workout I ever had." he told me, and I burst out laughing. I opened my eyes, to find him only in his boxers. I gasped and blushed, which would have seemed stupid, if I couldn't feel his obvious arousal pressed against my inner thighs. "Prim… would you maybe want to, you know wait for Prom?" he asked me nervously. I smiled at his cuteness "Sure." I said, kissing his nose. He let out a breath of relief, and then smiled at me. We got up and clothed ourselves before heading out to the party. We partied a little more, and then Cato drove Rue and I home, since we were in no condition to drive. We decided to spend the night at Rue's house because we had a bigger chance of not getting caught there than at my house. We were right. We had survived our first college rager.

* * *

**Cato POV:**

Life went on as it usually did. For the next few months it was just a blur of school, wrestling, parties, and Prim. I smiled at the thought of her, now that it was spring here in Virginia, there was more to do. The other day, all of us went fishing on Finnicks boat. We barely fit, but it was the best time ever. I remember the conversation we had yesterday as I was dropping her off…

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Prim exclaimed as we hopped into the escalade after waving goodbye to everyone. "I know, I still can't believe Rue got the huge fish." I said with a look of disbelief. "I know!" Prim laughed. "I love it here in Virginia…" Prim said casually. "Me too. You wanna live here someday?" I asked her, trying to look focused on the road. Prim and I had gotten really serious over the past few winter months, and I wanted to make sure she wanted the same things as me for the future. "Yeah. Live on the beach near our friends, get another dog for Bandit to play with, and maybe throw a few kids in the picture." she said as she stared out the window. "How many kids?" I asked. I wanted quite a few kids like my parents, maybe three or four. "Maybe like two or three." Prim said nonchalantly. Inside I was bursting with joy, her plan was exactly the same as my plan. "We'd have to get a Great Dane puppy or something just to scare Bandit." I joked, until I realized my thoughts had slipped out. She whipped her head around to look at me "You said we." she said in disbelief. I cleared my throat "Uh, yeah." I said, as the alarm went off in my head, oh hell. "Good." Prim said with a huge smile, and turned to look out the window again. 'Good'? does she want a life with me too? Really? I smiled, and we drove in silence for the rest of the drive home…

* * *

I smiled to myself again. Hopefully my plans would all fall into place. I checked the time and groaned, and realized I was really late for our guys' tuxedo hunting. With Prim, I was always on time, but without her constantly telling me I was a bit bad with timing. I picked up the speed a bit and finally made it to the mall, to find the guys waiting outside. They didn't look annoyed so my guess was that we had all been a bit late. "Hey." I said as I walked up to my friends. "Hey man." Thresh said as Gloss slapped me on the back. Finnick walked up at the same time as me, and we headed in. "So lets head over to Cinna's, I mean that dress for Primmy was amazing so he's gotta have something for dudes too." Marvel reasoned. We all agreed and walked over, and we were shocked when it was empty. "Hello?" Thresh called out. Cinna emerged from the back room and smiled at us. "Hello. Can I help you?" Cinna asked us politely. "Uh, yeah. We all need tuxedos for Prom." Finnick said. Cinna nodded, "If I may ask, who are your dates?" he asked us. We all answered and he smiled brightly at us, "So you are the fellows of Miss Prim, Rue, Johanna, Cashmere and Miss Annie." Cinna said. "Yes." I answered, we were shocked that he knew us. "This is wonderful, I have made all your ladies dresses, and now I can make you all tuxedos that will complement them quite nicely." he said excitedly. We weren't surprised that the girls had gone here for their dresses, and none of them had told us what they were wearing, so this was working out great. "Now, first, you Mister Finnick." Cinna said, and we all followed him into the back room. It was a tornado of fabric, needles, sequins, and ties. I noticed that several mannequins were covered with a tarp, that must be where the girls dresses were. "Up here please." Cinna said gesturing to a platform, the rest of us squished on a couch and watched. Cinna took measurements and notes, then called up Thresh, then Marvel, then Gloss and lastly myself. "Ah, you must be Miss Primrose's Mister?" Cinna asked me with an eyebrow raised. "Uh, yes, sir." I replied as he took my measurements. "She is quite the character, and her dress selection was quite unique." he told me, as he wrote down some more notes. "Okay, as you all have guessed by now, the dresses are under those tarps because they require quite a bit of work. But tuxes are another subject. If Mister Finnick will come back up here please." Cinna said, gesturing us to swap. Cinna grabbed a navy blue tux and told Finnick to put it on. Finnick put it on, and Cinna studied him for a bit. "Hmm.. wear a dark green vest, and that will complement Miss Annie quite nicely." Cinna said, gesturing for Thresh to come up next. Cinna grabbed a grey suit, and told him to wear a yellow vest. Marvel was handed a white suit, and was told to wear a black vest. Gloss was handed a Black tux, and was told to wear red vest. Lastly Cinna pulled me up. He studied me for a bit longer, before reaching in the very back of the rack of tuxes. "Wear this one." he said handing me a Midnight Black tux, "And wear this vest." Cinna said, throwing me a Blue vest, that faded into Green towards the bottom. It was strange but it worked. We paid Cinna, thanked him, then went on our merry way.

We walked out, and decided to grab a bite at a local sports restaurant and bar. We piled in, and got our usual corner booth. We all ordered and talked about everything and anything. "Guys." Finnick said quietly. He was the only one who wasn't talking much since we got here. "Yeah buddy?" I asked him as I nudged him in the shoulder. "Annie's… she's pregnant." he whispered, turning pale. We all dropped our jaws, "She's. You sure?" Marvel asked stunned. "Positive." Finnick said, smiling slightly at the little joke he made. "Hey man, this isn't a bad thing…" Thresh told him. "Yeah dude, now you two have even more reason to stick together through college." Gloss said reassuringly. "You guys are gonna be great parents dude. Congrats." I said thumping him on the back. All the other guys followed suit, and eventually old Finnick returned. I wondered if Annie told the girls, Prim would be so happy. She loves babies. Maybe in another year or two, we could start making a couple I thought. I laughed to myself at the idea of Prim pregnant. I was a legal adult, maybe once she got out of high school, or maybe even as she finished up her senior year I thought to myself, one thing was for certain though. No way in hell would I get Prim pregnant during her sophomore year. Even her junior year, Katniss would kill me. My mother would be over the moon to have her first grandchild, but my father would not be so pleased. I wondered to myself how Mrs. Everdeen would react to Prim pregnant. I shrugged to myself and lost myself in the smell of bar food, the loud football game on the flatscreen, and my friends. I could worry about the heavy stuff another time.


	14. Prom: Part 1

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say that my story has gotten over a thousand views and I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my little story!**

* * *

**Prim POV:**

"Tell me the story again!" Katniss demanded. I sighed, but smiled. I never got tired of the way Cato asked me to prom, and even Katniss loved to hear me gush about it. Peeta just asked her, and Katniss was absolutely in love with the way Cato asked me, even though she would never tell him that. "Okay. One more time." I say giving in. She crossed her legs on the loveseat we were on, and I stretched out my legs across her lap. We were still in our pajamas and we were drinking some coffee having sister bonding time, something we didn't get much of nowadays. I took one more long sip of coffee and then began my story.

* * *

"Damn my boy looks good in a singlet." Johanna said waggling her eyebrows at us. We all laughed, "God Jo, can you not think about sex for one night?" Rue asked her. "Uh let me think…" Johanna scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out in fake thought "Nope!" and we all laughed again. The boys were warming up and I held up the poster we made said 'My man wrestles during BOYS basketball season' with a bunch of hearts around it. Rue and I were holding it, and we were all wearing our boys sweatshirts. The only difference among the sweatshirts, was that Cato's said 'Captain Hadley' on the back, not just 'Hadley' We all were wearing skinny jeans and boots, and had our hair down. Finnick blew Annie a kiss, and it was so obvious that they would be together forever. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the first home wrestling match at our wonderful Capitol High!" the announcer Ceasar Flickerman announced. We all cheered really loud and then Ceasar spoke again "Tonight, we have the Capitol High Mockingjays, against the Seam High Mutts!" he exclaimed. "Captains, please come forward and shake hands. Cato came forward and everyone cheered, but I cheered the loudest. The Seam High captain came forward as well, he looked strong, but not as strong as Cato. No one looked better than him in a singlet, because of his huge bulging muscles and abs. I could practically trace the 'V' on his lower body from here, the huge bulge that followed it just made the sight even more appealing. "There he is ladies and gentlemen, the one and only Cato Hadley!" Ceasar exclaimed. "Now, Mr. Cato Hadley has an important message for a Miss Primrose Everdeen, so would Miss Everdeen please come down onto the mat?" Ceasar said. I was frozen, what was happening? I panicked, and started doing the shaky thing I do. "Go on Love." Annie said giving me a push. I stood up, and everyone clapped and I just walked down the stairs, looking for Cato. I walked down to the center of the mat, when I saw Finnick, Thresh, Gloss and Marvel walk up behind me, facing the audience. I turned around to face them and gave them a 'What the hell is going on?' look, they all just smiled and then I heard Cato up at the announcer box. "P." he said, and Finnick ripped off his warm up top, to reveal a white shirt with a big 'P' on it, and I knew where this was going. Cato had been holding out on me for Prom, and all the other guys had already asked the other girls and I was growing anxious. Now he was asking me here, in front of everyone, while I was wearing his Captains sweatshirt on the wrestling mat. "The 'P' is for Primrose, the most beautiful girl I know." and then the tears started, I brought my hands up to cover my mouth and nose. "R." and then Thresh ripped off his top to show his white shirt with a big 'R' on it. "For your radiant smile that I, and many not so lucky others, fell in love with." I started crying and I smiled to myself, under my hands. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Gloss then ripped of his top, which Johanna whooped at and I couldn't help but laugh at my friend. After he revealed his 'O' Cato continued "'O', for the only girl for me. The only one forever." and I had the decency to prevent myself from breaking down right there on that mat, he made me smile so big, and I showed it. I had tears streaming down my face, and I smiled so big that I thought my face would freeze like that. "And lastly, 'M'." and then Marvel revealed his letter. "For the melodic sound of your voice that I hope will say yes." Then Cato came down from the announcer box with a dozen Primroses, and a poster board with a question mark on it. Then in drill sergeant style, the boys yelled out their letters. "P!" "R!" "O!" "M!" the four guy called out on their letters turn. "Prom?" Cato asked finally, I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head like a mad woman. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his around my waist, dropping the poster board. I kissed him and the whole gym burst out in applause. You could probably see the cheering and the clapping from two blocks away. I smiled and Cato used his crooked grin that he only used for me. He wiped the tears from my face, and I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "You, are the best boyfriend ever." I said in a shaky voice. "The best for the best." he countered, I let out a shaky laugh "Okay, go kick some Seam butt!" I said, hoping down. I took the Primroses, and went to sit down with my friends.

* * *

I finished telling Katniss the story again, and we both let out a sigh of contentment. "Okay, as long as he behaves tonight, everything will be perfect Primmy." Katniss said smiling at me. "Katniss…" I said warning her, she wasn't allowed to ruin this day. Tonight, I would lose my virginity to the man I love. "Just don't let him do anything you don't want him to." Katniss said. "Are we forgetting that this is the same Cato who protected me from Blight?" I asked her. "No, I just know how Peeta was when we went to prom, he changed." she said getting irritated. "Well that won't happen with Cato." I said. "Okay, it's your day." Katniss said patting my thigh. "Now, you have a nail appointment in an hour, better get ready to get ready princess." Katniss joked. I gave her a 'aren't you so funny' look that she ignored. I went upstairs to admire my dress one more time before I got ready. My dress was an aqua, high low, tiered mermaid dress. It had pretty designs on the front, and I felt like a queen in it. It sparkled slightly, and I never wanted to wear anything else. ( sexy-high-low-aqua-pageant-prom-dresses-tiered-mermaid-short-front-pageant-dresses-for-sale/) I sighed, I would have to wait until tonight. I pulled myself away from the beautiful fabric and went to go get ready. Once I had some black leggings, a t-shirt, and my uggs on, I walked downstairs. I threw my phone in my purse and screamed for Katniss to drive me to the nail salon where I was meeting the girls. We hopped into her Jeep and drove to downtown. "Look who it is." Johanna exclaimed from her pedicure chair as I walked into the salon. "Hello ladies." I said, noticing I was the last one to arrive, which wasn't the normal. I checked in with the front desk attendant. I sat down at the manicure table and began talking to Cashmere who was sitting next to me getting hers done. Once the lady added the fake nails on she went to go grab my blue polish and silver glitter. Cashmere was sporting pale pink nails that had gold glitter on them, and white bows on her thumbs. We all talked about tonight, and what everyone decided to do with their hair, I had personally chose to wear my hair in a half updo with curls and would have pearls and flowers in it. While my nails were drying I moved to a pedicure chair to get my toes done. I relaxed, the smell of starbucks, nail polish and the massage chair were giving me serious relaxation time. I eventually tuned everything out and fell asleep. "Prim!" Annie said annoyed, snapping her fingers. I woke up with a start, and they all laughed "Come one sleeping beauty." Johanna said, helping me up. We then moved to the hair salon, which was right next door. I chose to go last, and see what the other girls were doing first. Rue was leaving her hair down, Cashmere and Johanna were putting their hair all the way up, and Annie was doing a half updo like me. Once they all had finished getting their hair up, it was my turn, once I described what I wanted done, the cosmetologist knew exactly what to do. I let her careful fingers handle it, and I focused on joking with my friends. Everyone was laughing except Annie, and I was becoming very concerned as to what was wrong. I shrugged it off and decided I would ask her about it when the time was right. As the time flew by, we realized it was now three and we had exactly one hour until pictures. This made us practically run across the mall to the make up artists' place, we still had to do makeup and go home to get dressed. I texted Katniss while the lady was working to get my stuff ready then to come pick me up. We didn't say a word as the makeup artist's worked extremely fast for the quality they were providing. Once we all looked like we wanted, we all complimented each other on how well we looked. In Johanna's words "We look fuckable!". I saw Katniss' jeep waiting outside and I knew we had a half an hour, to get me home, get dressed, then get back down to the school. If nothing went wrong, I could make it.

I hopped in and yelled "GO!" before I even shut the door. She started the car and drove as quickly as we could back home. If only I hadn't fallen asleep! I cursed myself mentally. We ran up the stairs and she grabbed my dress off the hanger, and my shoes off the rack. I stripped down, and put on my lucky bra and matching thong. She threw me my dress and I slipped it on as she went to the bathroom to grab my necklace and earrings. I was slipping on my shoes as she hooked my necklace on for me. I grabbed my earrings and put them off as Katniss sprayed me with some perfume. Once I was ready, I turned and looked at her, she had tears shining in her eyes "You look so beautiful little duck." I smiled back at her and hugged her. We stood there just in an embrace, before Katniss pulled away and wiped her eyes dry. "Lets go." she said smiling. We quickly drove over to the school, and I ran as fast as I could in my black pumps to the gym, where prom pictures would be taken. I found everyone here except Annie, who I was told was in the bathroom, and no one could get her out. "Let's go talk to her." Cashmere said, she knew something was up too. We walked into the bathroom to find Annie with a trembling lip and taking shaky frequent shallow breaths. "Annie?" Rue asked. "What's wrong, Love?" I asked jokingly. She laughed a sad laugh and said "You can't tell." she whispered. "Never." we all said at the same time. "I'm pregnant." she said. You could hear a pin drop. "Well shit." Johanna started laughing her head off. We all eventually joined in this crazy hysteria of laughter. "Annie! That's wonderful!" I said smiling at her. I loved kids, especially babies. "That's amazing Annie!" Cashmere said hugging her. We all joined in the hug fest and made our way out. "There you are!" Marvel exclaimed. "Sorry, Annie just had some pre-prom jitters." Cashmere said, the lie slipping out of her mouth like honey. Finnick looked concerned, and I knew he was gonna make a great dad. Cato grabbed my waist with one hand and pulled me to him "You look…" he began, and I finally took in his image. He looked dashing, and his blue green vest complimented my dress very well. I smiled "You look amazing." I said to him. "You make me look like a pile of shit." he said nervously. I laughed and curled up to him. "Cato, remember? We make a pretty good view." I said, quoting him from homecoming several years ago. He beamed, "You remember." he mumbled. "Of course I do." I said smiling up at him. We moved in line to take pictures, and everything was going along great. Until we saw the first couple exit. It was Clove, which didn't shock me, but it was who was with her that did shock me. Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**Cato POV:**

I gripped onto Rose a bit tighter, as I saw him waltz out of the gym like he owned the place. Clove was fawning all over him, which was disgusting. Gale found Rose, and locked eyes with her. I felt a rumble in my chest that I knew was weird, but it always happened when someone interfered with Rosie. "Hello Primrose." Gale said, sauntering up to us. He was wearing a sickly pink vest that matched Cloves horrible pepto bismol pink dress. "Hello Gale." Primmy replied sharply. I smiled to myself, good girl I thought. "Hadley." Gale sneered at me. "Hawthorne, nice vest." I said smirking and winking at him. That didn't suit too well with him. "You look stunning Prim." he said with a look in his eyes that clearly showed his thoughts. I wanted to attack him right there in the hallway, but I knew that's what he wanted. "Yes, she does doesn't she?" I said smiling down at her. "I'll see you later." Gale said, clearly bored and moved onto the next victim. "I hate him." Prim muttered. I smiled like an idiot, "Me too." I said. "Let's go get our picture taken." Prim said with a determined tone in her voice that made me question her sanity at that moment. We walked up to the backdrop, and we greeted the photographer. "Well aren't you two just the sweetest things! This'll be a piece of cheesecake!" the, obviously gay, photographer said. He directed us where to stand, and how to stand, and directed my arms around her and even made a funny joke on waiting for the actually touching part for later tonight with a wink that made me burst out laughing. I decided I liked him, he was cool. After he snapped a few pictured he waved us goodbye, and I smiled the whole walk out. Once everyone else followed us, it was about five. "Well, where should we go now?" Finnick asked. "I'm hungry." Rue and Marvel said at the same time and we all laughed. "Well that makes sense, you two are always hungry!" Gloss groaned. "I could use a bite to eat." Annie chimed in. That did it for Finnick, before we knew it, we were all cramped into Finnick's Hummer, which only had enough seating for eight. Finnick and Annie sat in front, Thresh and Rue sat in the middle seat, as well as Prim on my lap. In the very back Marvel and Cashmere sat with Johanna in Gloss' lap. It was a tight squeeze but we all fit. "Well where am I driving too?" Finnick asked us. "I want fries!" Cashmere said from the back, over the thumping radio. "WE want fries!" Marvel corrected her. "I want ice cream!" Prim claimed. "I need a dog." I said, Gloss agreeing with me. "I need a burger!" Thresh said. Johanna and Rue both wanted chicken sandwiches and then when Finnick asked Annie what she wanted, she looked so overwhelmed so she just spit out "A burger, fries, milkshake and a cookie!" before she practically popped her eyes out of her head. It must be the baby that was making her hungry. No one made a joke, or comment. I figured Annie had told the girls, so I decided to test the waters and say a casual statement that could mean anything.

"By the way, congratulations Annie." I said. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you Cato, I am very nervous." she replied, and then the truth broke out. "Wait you dipshits got to know before me?" Johanna exclaimed. "Wait, now YOU know too?" Marvel asked. "Of course we know dumbass!" Rue exclaimed. "Okay, great. We all know Annie and Finnick are pregnant-" Gloss began, "Excuse me bro, but I'm not pregnant." Finnick began. "It's an expression, hun." Annie said. "Can we just go to Dairy Queen?" Prim piped up. Everyone fell silent, then burst out laughing. She always knew how to ease the tension, even without really trying to. "Drive thru?" Finn hollered back. "Drive thru!" we all yelled at him. No way were we going to go through Dairy Queen looking like this. Finnick placed everyone's order, and Gloss said he would pay as a celebration of Annie and Finnick's coming out. We all cheered and Finnick started handing out the bags of food. Everyone was on the hunt for their food, and we were all throwing the bags around shouting at eachother. "Cato! You wanted a Dog?" Cashmere yelled. "Yeah!" I yelled back. "Here! It was in with our fries!" she said tossing me the bag, and I pulled out my hot dog. Prim had found her small Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Pie Blizzard right away and was groaning in pleasure with every bite she took. "Woah Prim, I know it's Prom, but not in front of us please?" Gloss joked. "Sorry, I get a mouth orgasm every time I eat Reese's. They are like my most favorite thing in the world." she explained. The car smelled of salt and fast food, "Wanna bite?" Prim said, offering me her spoon. I accepted her offer and ate the ice cream, and smiled in pleasure. "It's good." I said. She giggled. "You got a little…" she said gesturing to my mouth, I was about to wipe it away but she beat me too it and licked it clean off my face. I froze, if she kept licking me like that my boner was going to go through the roof. "Mmm… you taste good." she said teasingly. I groaned lightly in her ear "Prim… you need to wait." I said, on the verge of giving in. "Okay." she said licking her little red spoon seductively. I felt my breathing grow rapid, and I needed to contain myself. This night was going to take way too long.


	15. Prom: Part 2

**Hey guys, so since this chapter includes the 50,000th word in this story I decided to make is extra long with MANY a plot twists in it for my lovely Prato army. It finally includes steamy scenes so enjoy!**

* * *

**Prim POV: **

We drove around for a little bit, trying to kill time until seven. Finnick pulled over into the parking lot of some park. "Ooh! Let's go take some pictures!" Annie exclaimed. We all knew not to argue with the pregnant lady, so begrudgingly we piled out. Cashmere ran straight for the jungle gym "You'll never take me alive!" she yelled as she kicked her shoes off and started climbing to the top. We all laughed and then Johanna, Rue and I followed her up. "FREEZE! Right there!" Annie yelled. We all froze and looked at our surroundings that she thought were picture worthy. Rue and Cashmere were at the top, with Johanna by my side. We all smiled and looked at each other, like she told us too. She snapped the picture and then moved along "Okay boy's, you're next." they all followed her, until she stopped in front of a slide. "I want you all sitting on that slide. Yes, Marvel, you can be on the top. Then Thresh, okay Gloss you next, Cato squeeze in, Finn you can be on the bottom. Oh stop whining and squeeze!" Annie demanded, directing the boys to the places they should be. Marvel had his hands up in the air with a silly grin on his face, Thresh was doing his half smile, Gloss had his hands on Cato's shoulders and had his head off to the side smiling, Cato was hugging Finn who had his hands on Cato's arms. They could make anyone smile. "Perfect!" Annie exclaimed smiling. We did all sorts of pictures with many different people. Rue and I did one of us hugging on a platform, I did one with Finnick and Cato where Finn was hugging me and giving Cato a 'You watch it mister' look, I did one with Johanna and Cashmere where Johanna was sliding down the fire pole with Cashmere at the bottom getting ready to catch her and myself at the top looking shocked she went down in a dress. Then Cato and I did pictures. We did one where he was pushing me on the swing, one where he was going down the slide and I was getting ready to catch him. My favorite one was when we were standing in front of the field, I was smiling at the camera, while he had one arm around my waist, and the other was touching the corsage he gave me, his nose against my temple with his eyes closed and smiling. It was my favorite. We all finished taking the pictures and by then it was about six. "Ugh, we have another hour until the thing starts." Johanna whined. "Well what do you suggest we do?" Thresh asked her. "I don't know, anything." she said. We sat around, unsure of what to do with ourselves.

"We could talk about the future." Rue said in a very quiet voice, she was in the same boat as Johanna and I, only Johanna's boat wasn't going to sink as much as ours. All our senior friends and boyfriends would be leaving for college. None of us wanted to address the elephant in the room, but we all knew the longer we waited the harder it would hurt. Thresh wrapped one arm around Rue and no one spoke. "Well I guess I'll start." Cashmere began, her smile gone and replaced with an empty look in her eyes. "I am going to the state university, which is about an hour away from here. I'll come home for the holiday's and I promise to keep in contact with all of you." she said solemnly. "I'll be going to a community college that is about forty minutes from here, and only twenty minutes away from Cashmere. I might be able to visit a bit more often, but who knows." Marvel continued. "I'll be going to state university with Cashmere to keep an eye on my little sister, but I promise to visit every other weekend." Gloss said, trying to reassure a very pale Johanna. "I'll be going to a different community college that is about fifty minutes away from here in the opposite direction of Marvels." Thresh said quietly. I could practically see Rue stiffen from here, I knew that I would soon be feeling the same feeling. "Well I suppose I'll take the few photography classes that are required and optional to start a career in photography, which will hopefully only take about six months. Finn and I will be getting our own place while he goes to the state university." Annie spoke for both of them. The picture was starting paint in my mind, I would only get to see my best friends only once or twice a month. The tears started to form in my eyes, and I hadn't even heard Cato's plan yet. "I guess it's my turn." Cato began, sucking in a huge breath. "I'll be going to the state university myself as well." he burst out. The waterworks began at that moment, I felt a tear slip down my face and I tried to conceal it as best I could. "Oh." was all I could say in that moment. I tried not to show how disappointed I was, I knew this day would come eventually. No one said a word, not wanting to be the first to break the silence. I stood up, "I uh, need to go to the bathroom." I said, and turned to go to the bathroom. I heard Rue and Johanna stand up and follow me. When we got to the tiny bathroom that the park offered, we walked in and ignored our friends who yelled at us to stay. Johanna turned to lock the door behind us, we didn't want Annie or Cashmere today, this wasn't their fight. We all looked at each other, then broke down into tears. We hugged each other, grieving the next few lonely months, or years in Rue's and I's case. We heard the knocking on the door, it was Gloss. "Babe…" he said. "Not now!" Johanna screamed at him. We kept crying until the next knock on the door we heard made us all groan "Rue you need-" Thresh began "I need to what Thresh?" Rue said sharply at the door. We didn't hear another knock for a bit. We all stopped crying and turned to the mirror to fix ourselves. "Well, it looks like we got hit by a train." Johanna said, trying to joke things up. We all let out sad pathetic laughs when we heard another knock, and I knew it was Cato. "Primrose Everdeen you need to come out." Cato said.

I sighed and opened the door, to see a bloodshot Cato. He was crying too? I came out and left Johanna and Rue in the bathroom. "What?" I asked him. "You can't shut me out. Not on Prom. You can tomorrow just not tonight." Cato said taking my hands in his, I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Is Jo okay?" Gloss asked me. I nodded "Just a little shook up." I said quietly. He let out a breath of relief. I looked down at my phone to see it was seven. "Come on you two, we gotta go." I hollered at the door. They came out, looking as beautiful as they did before, their eyes just seemed a slightly more pink. We all piled into Finn's Hummer, and Cato wrapped his arms around me once more. I sighed and leaned into them, knowing I was going to miss this. We all talked for a bit, no one mentioning what had happened recently, until we got to the school. It was already jam packed, and people were still piling in. "Let's go crew!" Finnick hollered as we piled out. We walked up to the building, and it took about fifteen minutes for us to wade in through the sea of people. We made it to the center of the dance floor and started dancing. A lot of people complimented me on my dress and I thanked each and every one. We took many pictures with some people I didn't even know. The DJ was playing a playlist of the popular songs, so I didn't know many of them but I knew quite a bit of them. The strobe lights, color lights, fog machine, and bubble machine would go off at any given moment. I was taking some pictures with people I didn't even know when a slow song came on. That's when I realized it was Cato and I's song, 'Not a Bad Thing'. We locked eyes from across the room, and I knew in that moment that the future didn't matter, it was this moment that counted. We walked over to each other, and immediately fell into step. We started dancing and people made room for us, and that's when his beautiful angel voice started singing. After the first couple moments I started joining in with him, and many people had stopped to watch us. They must be thinking 'Oh how cute are those two' while they don't realize the pain behind our smiles. After a few more months, we would be separated. I looked around at our group of friends, I knew that we would never get this back. Johanna and Gloss messing around with each other, Marvel and Cashmere cracking jokes, Thresh and Rue standing with Thresh's arms around her, and Finnick with his arms around Annie rubbing her belly. This moment was ours. I turned back to Cato and we sang as loud as we could on the last chorus. All our friends laughed at the simple gesture that we were making, as people stopped to stare at Cato and I from all parts of the room. We finished the song and Cato pulled me into a death grip of a hug. Everyone clapped and cheered from around the room. I had never felt this content, looking at my best friends. I felt tears come on again, but this time they were happy ones.

* * *

**Cato POV:**

"Okay ladies and gents!" Ceasar, the school announcer for everything under the sun exclaimed through his microphone. "Now, this year for Prom King and Queen, we had you students vote on the best looking male and female." Ceasar continued. I was nervous, I didn't want to be both Prom King and Homecoming King. "Now for your Prom Queen, may I introduce." Ceasar continued, lowering his voice as he opened the envelope. "Cashmere Delado!" Ceasar exclaimed through the microphone. We all clapped and cheered, Cashmere really deserved this. Once Cashmere had reached the stage and put her crown on she gave a huge open mouth smile and a thumbs us to us. We all laughed at her bluntness and Ceasar continued "Now for the king, may I introduce" Ceasar began. If it wasn't Marvel, there would surely be a shitstorm. "Gale Hawthorne!" the room fell silent. Gale? You had to be kidding. Gale sauntered up, and people started clapping. He received his crown and smiled at Cashmere like she was some prize that he had one. You could practically feel the heat radiating off of Marvel and Gloss. We all looked around and came to a silent agreement that he had to be watched, just because he had his sights set on Prim didn't mean he wouldn't come on to Cashmere. When it was time for them to have the king and queen dance, we all stood and watched very closely, especially Marvel and Gloss. You could clearly tell that Cashmere wanted nothing to do with him, and he knew it too. Marvel stood there with a faint smirk, knowing that Cashmere was his and his only. Cashmere didn't look Gale in the eye once, she always kept her eyes locked with a pair of ours. Gale took a quick look in the direction of where she was looking, and his face instantly hardened. He whispered something in Cashmere's ear and she turned bright red, and smacked him right across the face. The song stopped and she looked like she was on the verge of tears, Marvel and Gloss started to make their way towards her but they were beat by Prim. Oh shit, Prim! When someone messed with one of us our sweet innocent Prim could turn poisonous, and she looked like someone had slapped Cashmere rather than Cashmere slapped someone. "What the hell did you say to her!" Prim demanded, she didn't ask, oh no. She demanded. Gale smirked "Nothing that isn't true." he said, the red mark still fresh on his cheek. "I want an answer. Now!" she yelled at him, you could probably hear a pin drop in the room. Everyone saw Prim as the sweet angel, but now they were seeing her protective side that we only saw very little of. "I told her that the king always gets his way with the queen." he said, smiling with all his teeth. Cashmere broke down into tears, and that burst Johanna's bubble. "Listen up shithead! You stay away from her! Or so help me I will chop off your penis and make you eat it!" Johanna screamed at him while Prim attempted to hold up Cashmere. "Fine." Gale said, his face turning as hard as a rock. "I'll stay away from her." he said slowly. "I'll just take this one then." Gale said grabbing Prim's arm, oh shit I thought. Here we fucking go again. Before I could even say a word Finnick stepped in. "Oh no you won't, that's my baby sister. And you won't touch her." he said, grabbing Prim's other arm. I smugly smiled, I knew that no one would let him touch anyone. "Oh please, you probably just knocked this one up too." Gale snorted, that's when Finnick lost it and lunged at Gale. Right before our eyes a full out battle was happening, and we were all too dumbstruck to do anything about it. How in the hell did Gale know about Annie's pregnancy? I decided we would figure that all out later and stepped in to help out Finnick, after all he was defending my Primrose so I figured i'd help him defend Annie. Gale swung out at me, but missed by a long shot so I returned the favor by throwing my fist into his face. Gloss finally grabbed Finnick off of Gale, and surprise surprise Blight held Gale back. "You'll stay away from all of us." I said quietly to Gale, getting right in his face. "You win this one Hadley, but you can't keep her forever." Gale said, freeing himself from Blight and walking out of the door.

We all just stood there for a few seconds, until the DJ started up the music again and everyone went back to dancing and talking. "Are you okay?" I asked Prim. "I'm fine, I don't know about Cashmere though." Prim said, obviously more concerned with Cashmere's well being than her own. I turned to see Cashmere was being babied by Marvel, who was rocking her back and forth, and Gloss who went to go get her some water. "I think she'll be fine, she is becoming famous for slapping people though." I joked. Prim let out a half hearted laugh, "Yeah, lets go dance." she said shaking her head, dragging me out into the dancefloor. I knew this song, it was 'Best Day of My Life' by Robert Palmer, my dad always used to sing it to me and Brannock while he played guitar. I enclosed my Prim in my arms and held her close, and sang the words in her ear "Just another day, started out like any other. Just another girl, who took my breath away. Then she turned around she took me down. Just another day that I had the best day of my life." she melted into me and I completely wanted to forget the past and the future, and just wanted to remember the now. She had her hands on my chest panes and her head against my chest too, with her eyes closed. I had my arms wrapped around her with my head hung down on her shoulder as I sang to her. I knew that as long as I had her, nothing could possibly go wrong. Suddenly Prim pushed me away and screamed as another song came on. Johanna and Rue whipped their heads around with huge smiles on their faces, scaring the absolute shit out of me and the rest of the guys. Cashmere screamed "It's our song!" and Annie soon followed with "Grind line time!" Finnick looked concerned but Annie pushed him away and grabbed Rue, who grabbed Prim, who grabbed Johanna who grabbed Cashmere. They all were pulled onto the dancefloor by Annie who turned around and started the grindline. All the guys stood there, unsure of what to do. This had happened before, but this time it was different, we had to be concerned for Annie, worried about Cashmere's sanity, and if Gale or Blight OR Clove would step in. I found it ridiculous that I couldn't enjoy Prom without worrying about something bad. Thresh seemed to have the same thought process as me as he began to hoot out at Rue, as she ground into Annie and was being ground into by Prim. I decided to join in with him, I was going to enjoy my smoking hot girlfriend while I could, eventually all the guys joined in. They screamed out their favorite line of 'All About That Bass' again which was still their song, "I'm bringing booty back! Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that!" they all screamed. I laughed at Prim's expression as she screamed, she got so into it. I thought about how hard I had fallen for her. I thought about later on tonight, and that bag I packed for overnight. All us guys had decided to surprise the girls and we rented out five rooms at the Grand Panem Plaza, one of the best hotels in the city. I smiled and I was brought back into reality as the song ended and the girls all clapped and cheered. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the last song of the night so grab someone special and hold 'em tight." the DJ spoke into the microphone. I quickly looked over to Prim and walked over, bowing "May I have this dance?" I asked her playfully. She giggled and took my hand "Yes, of course." she said smiling. I smiled back at her and pulled her in close as we circled around the room, dancing to 'Amazed' by Lonestar. It was fitting, Prim did amaze me and I wanted to show her how much I loved her, I just hoped that it wasn't too much for her.

* * *

**Prim POV:**

Cato spun me around the dancefloor and I felt so content, I didn't even care that my feet hurt like a bitch. I laughed and he smiled at me, and when the song was over I clung to him tightly. "Ready to go Love?" he asked me, I smiled at his growing acceptance of everyone calling me 'Love' I nodded "Wait, where are we going?" I asked, emphasizing on the 'are'. "The guys and I have a little surprise for you ladies." he said slyly, and I groaned. "I hope it's not another pet." I said. Cato let out a big hearty laugh, flashing those pearly white teeth of his. "No, it's something else." he explained. I pondered over this and decided I would find out later. "Well let's go then." I said, and we met up with everyone outside by Finnick's Hummer and then piled in. "Will you please just tell us where we're going?" Johanna moaned. "Yeah no more surprises tonight please." Cashmere begged. "It's a good surprise I swear." Thresh said, Rue was about to say something but Annie beat her to it. "I swear to god Finn, morning sickness is a pain in the ass and I don't want everyone here to witness it." Annie threatened Finnick, the mood swings were in, well, full swing. "It's alright Annie, we'll be there soon." Finnick said reassuringly, I looked out the window. "Really? We're in the heart of the city, this is far from home." I said. "Don't worry Love, only about ten more minutes." Gloss said. Cato tightened his arms around me. I shook my leg impatiently, which was probably inappropriate because I was sitting on his lap again but oh well. "Calm down, we'll be there soon." he whispered in my ear, I groaned again but I pulled out my phone to check my messages. I only had three, one from my mom telling me to have fun; and two from Katniss. One saying not to get knocked up, and then one that told me to use protection. I scoffed at her, surely we were smart enough to know that! "Are we there yet?" Cashmere whined. "Calm down baby sis." Gloss said to her. "God dammit Gloss I want to get out of here!" Cashmere said to him. "Good! We're here!" Finnick exclaimed before world war three would occur in the back of his Hummer. "You girls wait here- Calm down Johanna we'll be right back!" Gloss said, and we were all infuriated. "Fucking bastards!" Annie screamed out at them as they all ran in the building, which was all lit up but we couldn't read the name. "Good god, if he expects to get laid tonight this better be worth it." Johanna mumbled. "You okay?" I whispered to Rue, as the other three talked about everything else. "I think so, are you?" I asked her, we were both at a ninety nine percent chance that we would lose our virginity tonight. I was nervous as hell, but I loved Cato and if there was one person I was okay with losing it too it was him. "I think so, I mean, I love Thresh." Rue said with a nervous smile. I smiled back at her, I was glad she was still gonna be here with me through it all. I know Cato would be there for me too but it was different with Rue. We joined the main conversation again and after about fifteen minutes we were all starting to join Cashmeres insanity. "Where the HELL are they?" I exclaimed. "They better get back here soon if they know what's good for them." Annie grumbled. After thirty more seconds of aggravated complaining, the boys rounded around the corner laughing and pushing eachother around "About fucking time!" Johanna yelled once we saw them.

They opened the doors on the car and just stood there smiling like idiots as we yelled at them. "Miss, please, are you ready for tonight?" Marvel said to an angry Cashmere. "Miss?" Cashmere said looking confused, but also angry. "Please join us." Finnick said, extending his hand out to Annie. "For what?" Rue asked first, "Do we have to take you by force?" Cato asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. Johanna let out a huff and crawled out of the car first and we all followed her. When we were all standing there with our arms crossed, and expressions that clearly asked 'What are we doing here?'. The guys laughed and we all realized they each had two bags. Cato had his backpack and my blue duffel bag. Before any of us could ask what the hell was going on they dragged us around the corner where we could see the big bright flashing lights. 'Grand Panem Plaza' was shining above the building and finally it all came together. The boys were taking us to a hotel. All of us girls stood there dumbstruck and had no clue what to say. "Well lets go!" Cashmere said sprinting into the building, all us girls laughed and followed her in. Boy we must have made a sight, five girls with our hair and makeup in a mess and in prom dresses, one of us was even pregnant. We took in the sights around us, there was marble floors and beautiful walls that shimmered, there was a fireplace and a bunch of plush couches. There was an elevator at the end of the room, and a hallway that went off in either direction. If you went in one direction there would be the pool, and in the other was the cafe. We all just stood there dumbstruck, it was gorgeous. "May I help you?" the attendant asked us with a smile. "Uh, no we're just waiting for-" Cashmere began only to be interrupted by Marvel "For us, thank you Bethany." Marvel said to the attendant and the boys moved us along to the elevator. "We got five rooms, all by each other. We don't have to check out tomorrow until around four so we have all day tomorrow too. Or, I should say today." Gloss said as all ten of us shoved into the elevator. "What time is it?" I asked, suddenly yawning. "It's one thirty." Thresh answered me. I mumbled an un-intelligent response and leaned on Cato for the rest of the ride up. The elevator dinged at level thirteen, and I stood up a little straighter. Cato took my hand in his absentmindedly. We all walked out of the elevator and the guys led us to our own separate rooms. "I hope you like it." Cato said smiling at me, before opening the door. I closed my eyes and took in a breath, before stepping into the room where my virginity would be lost. I stepped in and opened my eyes, it was gorgeous. There was a king size fluffy bed with a huge wardrobe next to it, on the other side there was a flat screen tv and a couch. Beyond that, there was a little kitchen and a small table. I walked over to the kitchen and I looked out the window to discover there was a little balcony that went outside of it. I stepped outside and took in the view of the city at night.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Prim!" Cashmere screamed at me from one balcony over. "Shut up Cashmere hunny she can't hear you!" Marvel exclaimed, Cato and I laughed. "Love you too Marvie you bastard!" I yelled back. "Prim! Cashmere!" Annie screamed from the balcony on the opposite side of me. "Hey Baby Mama! Isn't this great?!" Cashmere screamed. "It's amazing!" Annie yelled back. "Where's Rue and Johanna?" I yelled at both of them. "Johanna's probably already lost her pants!" Annie yelled, "And Rue was across the hall from us remember?" Cashmere shouted. "Oh!" I yelled back. Cato was crying with laughter from our conversation and I whacked him in the stomach. "I'm turning in! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled before hopping back inside our beautiful room, Cato following me. "I'll be right back." I said, grabbing my duffel bag and hopping into the bathroom. Right as I shut the door I could hear some football game turned on the tv, I rolled my eyes. Even at two a.m. they showed football. I looked in the mirror and decided I needed to bring myself to beauty base zero. I peeled off my shoes and dress, then let my hair fall down in the loose curls. I pulled the makeup remover out of my duffel bag and it took me about five minutes before I finally had my face fully clean. I only kept some mascara and lipgloss on. I ran a brush through my hair and put on a little perfume. I brushed my teeth and right as I finished Cato opened the door.

I realized I was still only in my lucky blue bra and thong and instantly felt my face heat up. Cato just gave me a small smile and said quietly "There's my Prim." I realized he was only in boxers and there was quite a big bulge coming out from the center of them. Cato and I had done as much as we possibly could throughout the last few months without going all the way. "Hi." was all I could muster. I could feel his eyes rake over my entire body, and then his ice blue ones locked with mine. I felt the thrill that I felt every time he looked at me like that. In a matter of split seconds we were kissing frantically. I felt the urge to feel every part of him because I knew that tonight would be ours. He picked me up, cupping my ass and he carried me out to the bed. He rained kisses down on my entire body. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck, which eventually turned into him sucking and biting down my neck. I moaned out in pleasure, which only made his eyes turn even colder. He slid his hands under my bra and cupped one of my breast's, his thumb playing with my nipple. I couldn't contain myself "Please Cato." I whispered. "You sure?" he asked me, his eyes going soft. He was so caring and loving, I don't know how anyone could ever leave him. "Yes." I whispered. He ripped my bra off, then my panties followed. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his expression when he saw me fully naked, it wasn't like it was the first time we had been naked around each other but this time it was different. "Open your eyes." he whispered in demand, I stubbornly kept them shut. "Prim… look at me." he said. I opened my eyes slowly, as his ice blue ones poured into mine. "You are beautiful." he whispered. I smiled at him, and he tugged off his boxers and I giggled. "What?" he asked defensively. "I still think it's funny." I said. "What? You mean this thing?" he said posing. I burst out laughing, and he laughed a bit with me. Once I stopped laughing I realized I ruined the mood goddamnit. "Well, are you going to make love to me or not?" I asked him quietly. "Only if you're ready." he said. We stared at each other for quite some time before I finally nodded my head. He made his way over to me, and he pushed me slowly back down onto the bed. I looked up, as he adjusted himself above me, his elbows holding him up. He kissed me lightly on the lips, and I could feel his manhood pressing against my thighs. I kissed him back and he loosened up a bit, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his length grow longer and harder as it pressed against me, and I felt wet warmth grown between my thighs. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. When suddenly it hit me, a sharp shooting sensation. I held my breath as I realized his tip was inside me. I couldn't move, it felt like I was stuck. I closed my eyes and lied back against the fluffy blankets. The headboard was dangerously close to my head, but I couldn't say anything as he slowly inched himself further into me. I reached out and gripped the sheets, I felt my walls being spread and I groaned. I arched my back as he pulled out, and I moaned "Cato…" quietly. He started to thrust himself into me again, slowly and calculating. He gripped my hips as I jerked all over the place. With every thrust and kiss and pound I felt myself growing more and more restless. Finally Cato rammed into me one more time and I felt a rippling sensation course throughout my body as I let out a scream. Cato hung his head and pulled out of me. He rolled over off of me, after a few minutes of both of us catching our breath he turned to look at me. "Prim, you are the most amazing woman I know." he said with a huge smile. "You're just saying that because you just got laid." I teased him. "I'm not joking Primmy, in fact I was gonna do this before I got laid, but I guess things got a bit out of hand." he said smiling at me. I felt the smile fade from my face and I looked at him with a questioning look. "Do what Cato?" I asked him. He pushed himself up and still on his side he was smiling at me. "Ask you to marry me."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Leave a comment telling me ideas and thoughts on what you want to happen!**


	16. A Day at the Grand Panem Plaza

**Prim POV:**

"Marry you?! Cato are you joking?!" I exclaimed at him, jolting up. "No. I want you to really be mine. I want you to say your name is Primrose Dakota Hadley." he said with the same smile. I looked around the room in disbelief. "But I'm only sixteen." I said dumbly, of course he knew that. He smiled and looked down "I know, but I still want you to wear the ring." he said. "You got a ring?" I asked doubtfully. He looked up and didn't say a word. He smiled and leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a box. "I know i'm supposed to be doing this on one knee, but we never have followed the rules." he said laughing nervously, running his fingers through his hair. I didn't say a word, my eyes fixated on that box. "Primrose." he said shakily, suddenly I realized his hands were also shaking which was something that he never did. I held my breath, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. He opened the box and held the tiny ring in his huge fingers and shakily whispered "Will you please marry me, make me the happiest man in the world. Just to know you're mine and you'll wear this ring would mean the world to me." he said with puppy dog eyes. I took in the ring, it was beautiful. It was silver, with two rows of tiny diamonds across the whole thing with a big one popping out in the center. I nodded my head really fast and started to cry. "Really?" Cato said smiling, tears in his eyes as well. I nodded my head even faster, he let out a shaky laugh and he slipped the ring on my finger. Of course it fit perfectly, it was my ring. I let out a shaky laugh and with tears streaming down my face I threw myself onto Cato. "I love you." I said and I buried myself into his chest. "I love you too Prim, so very much." he said smiling, holding me tightly. I fell asleep that way, on top of him, in his arms. When I woke up, he was still holding me in a death grip. My boobs started to hurt so I decided against my better judgement to wake him up."Cato…" I whispered. "Cato." I said louder. Nothing seemed to be working, suddenly I got an idea. I pushed my boobs up close to his face and kissed his nose. He lazily opened his eyes, then they opened wide when he saw by boobs. I laughed so hard I rolled over off of him when he finally woke up. "Not funny." he grumbled. "I thought it was." I said drying my eyes. "Come on, we have to go meet everyone for breakfast." I said as he flipped over and tried to go back to sleep. "But I don't wanna leave this room." he moaned. "Come on, after breakfast it's shower time." I said, and that woke him up. "Alright, let's go get breakfast." and with that he slipped on a spare tight t-shirt. and some sweats. I rolled my eyes and opened my duffel bag. I slipped on a pair of my favorite yoga pants, a light pink cross body sports bra, and a blue crop top. "Okay let's go." I said as I started to braid my hair. Cato came up behind me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him, and held up my hand with the ring on it. "Mrs. Hadley, you look gorgeous today." he said smiling hugely at me. I snorted "Okay, A. I look like a trash can and B. I'm not Mrs. Hadley yet." I said smiling at him. He interlocked his left hand in my right and smiled as we walked down to the elevator. "Hmm. I guess the Grand Panem Plaza has higher standards than sweatpants before noon." Cato mumbled as we joined a group of professional looking people in the elevator. We awkwardly stood in the elevator, holding hands until the elevator reached the first floor at the bottom. "Let's go." I said, pulling Cato to the little Cafe that offered breakfast.

"I want another pancake!" we could hear Annie from here. "That'll be your fifth one!" Finnick exclaimed "Are you calling me fat?" Annie yelled. "Never baby girl! I love you!" Finnick panicked as he got up to get Annie some more pancakes. Cato and I gave eachother a look before walking in where we saw the familiarity where sweatpants and sports bra's were welcomed. "There you two are!" Marvel exclaimed trying to change the subject, before Annie went batshit crazy. "Hey. I'll go get breakfast, what do you want?" Cato asked me after greeting everyone. "I'll have a blueberry muffin, some grapes and some peach tea." I said, suddenly having a big craving for a warm blueberry muffin. "Alright, i'll be right back." he said kissing my temple. "You two are so cute it's almost disgusting." Cashmere said. I laughed, "Not as cute as he was-" I began, "Prim. Please no sex stories." Rue said with a face. "No, it's not that, it's just-" I started again when Finnick arrived again with the pancakes for Annie and she let out a huge moan. "Finnick! You got the blueberry syrup! I hate blueberry syrup!" Annie exclaimed. "Babe, you love blueberry syrup." Finnick said cautiously. "Not anymore!" Annie sang out, shoving her pancakes away, Finnick shrugged and decided to eat the pancakes himself. "I want coffee." Annie said out of the blue, before standing up and going to get it herself. Finnick slumped his shoulders "She is having insane mood swings, last night she wanted sex, then the next she didn't." Finnick said swallowing his pancakes. We all were sympathetic towards Finnick but in the words of Johanna "You got her knocked up, plus you love her so much it's almost as sick as Primmy and Cato." we all nodded when she said this. Suddenly Rue said quietly "Thresh and I didn't use protection." and Thresh rubbed her back. They all whipped their heads around to look at her, except myself and Cato who had just returned and sat down. "I got you butter for your muffin." Cato said with a smile. I thanked him and took his coffee and took a long much needed sip. "We didn't either." Johanna said reassuringly. This time we ALL turned to look at Johanna, so now there was a chance that we might all be pregnant. This was just fine and dandy. Cashmere and Marvel burst out laughing and said they didn't either. "We forgot too!" I chipped in, and eventually we were just all laughing like crazy people. Other people in the cafe were giving us weird looks but we couldn't care less. "There's just one more part to our story." Cato began when we all calmed down. "Well?" Gloss asked for everyone as eight pairs of eyes stared at us. "Last night I asked Primrose to marry me." Cato said nonchalantly, all their jaws dropped and I showed them the ring. "What?" Rue asked me, not sure how to react. "Uh, yeah. We don't have any of the details worked out, but I know for sure you will all be my bridesmaids and I want something on the beach." I said quietly. "Uh woah. This is huge!" Cashmere said with a huge smile, and I let out a huge breath. My friends were excited for my wedding. Oh dear lord, I was having a wedding! "Obviously whatever child Finnick and Annie have will be either the ring bearer, or the flower girl." Cato continued. "Oh Finn!" Annie said as Finnick placed a hand over Annie's stomach. I smiled at the picture before me, I knew that I had no need for anything else in my life, this was my family. Of course I loved my mother, Katniss, and Peeta but Katniss and Peeta would soon start their own family. Mother had been recently started seeing the mayor of Panem and that was a job within itself, I knew that this was where I belonged. Here with my band of misfit friends. "I wish I could just live in this moment forever." I whispered to Cato. "I know, it's beautiful." he said. I ate my muffin and we all talked about Finnick and Annie's baby, the wedding, last night, and the next few years to come.

Rue and had discovered that we already had all our credits for high school, since we weren't in any sports during the school year and took no study halls, we had taken all the required courses. We really were only here for Junior and Senior year for the extra classes, and we could go to college if we really tried and wanted too. We didn't find out until a few hours ago, when the school sent both Rue and I congratulatory texts, and wanted to surprise everyone. "So, we have something to tell all of you. Another thing that adds onto the possible pregnancies, and wedding." Rue joked gesturing towards herself and I. I nodded, and let her continue telling our story. "Since Prim and I only take gymnastics and swimming in the summer, and only ride horses in the summer or our free time…" Rue continued, gesturing for me to continue. "Rue and I take a lot of courses during the school year and haven't taken a single study hall since the beginning of freshman year, and we have been doing very well." I kept the story going as everyone looked very confusedly at us. "And since we have been doing so well, and both of our grade point averages are higher than most, we have been invited to study at the State University, and a number or Community Colleges." Rue finished softly. They all stared at us for a few seconds, before Johanna started laughing "No shit? You too?" she got out between laughs. This time it was our turn to be shocked, the colleges only invited five underclassmen a year, and now Johanna took up another spot? Rue burst out laughing and I joined her. "Wait a minute! You mean not only Primmy and Rue are going to college, but my girlfriend is too?" Gloss exclaimed. "Hell yeah!" Johanna said as she and I reached across the table to high five and lock hands above everyone. "Where… where are you going Primmy?" Cato asked, smiling like an idiot. "Oh I don't know, I think there might be a few cuties at the State University." I said teasing him. "You better not be pulling my tail missy!" he said as he picked me up and spun me around. "You're coming with me? I don't have to leave you?" Cato asked with one of his big smiles. "I'm coming with you!" I exclaimed. "Rue, please tell me you're coming with me. Not another hour in the opposite direction." Thresh asked Rue, his face was hopeful. I knew she would go with him, it pained me to see her go, but I knew this is what she needed. "Yes. Yes Thresh I'm going with you, I love Prim but it's a different kind of love with her." Rue explained, smiling like a crazy woman with Thresh. Everyone congratulated us and we started to talk about college, now that all of us were going it didn't seem so sad. "So. Finnick and I plan on telling our parents tomorrow, and then we want to invite you all to our baby shower that we'll be throwing a week after tomorrow." Annie told us. We all congratulated them on telling their parents about their baby. "This is way too much to swallow before noon." Johanna complained. "Let's go swimmin!" Marvel exclaimed. We all agreed and decided to meet up in an hour so we could get ready.

"You owe me a shower date." Cato mumbled. I laughed and nodded my head. "Come on then." I said pulling him into our room. He ran into the bathroom, pulling me in behind. He kissed me on the mouth, his hands holding my head. When we came up for air he smiled crazily "Prim. We get to be together now, nothing will ever hold us back." Cato exclaimed. "I know!" I said happily, in that moment I didn't care if I was pregnant or not, I would have him forever. He turned to the shower and turned on the knob to start it. I pulled off my shirt, and yoga pants as he ripped off his sweatpants. I gave him a sly smile, as I pulled off my sports bra and panties. He grinned at me as he ripped off his shirt and shimmied out of his boxers. He helped me into the huge shower that had glass sliding doors, and then hopped in himself. I ran the water through my hair, and he stared at me "What?" I asked him. "Let me." he said, grabbing the girl shampoo. I stiffened, "I can clean myself." I said, "I know, but I want to take care of you." Cato insisted. I closed my eyes and he lathered some of it on my head. I felt it trickle down my back and he led me under the hot shower water to wash it out. He then proceeded to do my conditioner in the same process. When he got to the body was was the part where I really got concerned. He grabbed the dove soap bar off of the shelf in the shower, and started at my collarbone. He made gentle repetitive circles, then slowly and gently moved the motion over my breasts. I peeked out at him to find him staring intently, with his tongue pointed out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. I smiled, he was adorable when he was focused on something. He scrubbed my stomach and then he knelt down in front of me, and scrubbed my thighs. I closed my eyes again and felt my body hum to the rhythm he had created. Suddenly he stopped and stood up, "Your turn." he said smiling down at me. I smiled up at him and we switched placed. My face was near his chest so I had to reach up to scrub his hair. Once I was satisfied with how I had lathered him up I washed it out, then I traded the shampoo bottle for a bar of soap. I gulped and started at his chest panes, making slow, soapy circles. I finished his chest panes and moved up to his collarbone. I could feel his breath grow rapid so mine did as well. I moved to his lower stomach where I was met with his rock hard abs that had flinched against my touch. It was incredible to me that this strong man who fought for me, broke under my touch. I smiled and moved along to his thighs, as I knelt I realized I was faced with his manhood. I rubbed the soap bar down his length and he jumped in surprise "Prim. You can't do this." he said bringing me up to face him. His mouth hit mine hot and hard. His tongue danced with mine and I pushed myself against him. He cupped my breast with one hand and lifted one of my thighs and wrapped it around his waist with the other. As his tongue was occupying my mind, he slipped his tip into me and I was shocked again. I felt myself tense up again as he slipped his whole length against my walls once more. We had sex little than ten hours ago for the first time, and here we were having shower sex. I moaned and he thrusted into me, over and over again. With each pound I felt the tension in my lower stomach grow bigger and bigger as if it were a balloon, until he released himself inside me and I let myself go. I moaned his name and felt the rippling sensation course through me again, reaching the tips of my ears and the ends of my toes. "Cato…" I said breathily. "Yeah?" he asked me, also catching his breath. "Thats twice in under twelve hours that we've had unprotected sex. You're practically begging me to be pregnant." I joked. He laughed and shook his head "Well, I wouldn't mind. That is if you wouldn't." he said quickly. I stared at him "You're ready to start having kids?" I asked him with doubt clearly in my voice. "No, I think we should at least wait another year until it is somewhat respectable for you to be pregnant, but I wouldn't mind it if you ended up pregnant from this night or morning. Just another memory to add, the night we lost our virginity, the night you agreed to marry me, and the night our child was conceived." Cato went on. I thought back on the last twenty four hours. "Man, a lot has changed hasn't it." I said. "For the better Primmy." Cato said looking into my eyes. "Yeah, come on now. We have to look like we didn't just have shower sex." I joked as he turned off the water. "But babe, bragging about how many times you can get laid in twenty four hours is part of the fun." Cato joked back at me. I playfully smacked him. "Yeah well if you want to get laid again Hadley you best get dressed. I dragged out my blue duffel bag and threw on my two peice that was a teal fringe top and a bright pink bottom. Cato threw on a pair of red swimsuit trunks and we threw on flip flops before leaving. As we were walking out the door I turned around and grabbed two towels and then we made our way down to the pool.

We were the first ones here, so we staked a table that could fit all ten of us. The pool was huge, and went up to fifteen feet deep. It had a little tree and some flowers in the middle of it, but the jungle theme was all around, the hot tub even had a little waterfall. "This is gorgeous." I said. "Yeah, it's something." Cato said as Annie and Finnick walked in. Annie was looking very happy, in a green two piece and Finnick was looking very frustrated in his blue trunks. "Hey guys." I said as they sat down. "Hey guys! Oh gosh I just love this pool room, isn't it beautiful Finn?" Annie asked him with a bright smile. Cato and I raised our eyebrows and snuck a glance at each other, this Annie was far more different from the Annie we just saw an hour ago at breakfast. "Yes hun, it's beautiful." Finnick said with a small smile. In the distance we heard Cashmere and Marvel walk in laughing. "Hey guys!" Annie called at them. "Hey Ann!" Cashmere called back at her, obviously not fazed at all by Annie's mood swings. Marvel had one arm wrapped around Cashmere's waist and they were as cute as could be. Rue and Thresh walked in a few minutes later as we were all sitting around the table laughing, and we greeted them as we had with the other people. "Gloss goddammit I told you we'd be late!" we could hear Johanna screaming in the distance. "Sorry babe, you know how long it takes me to finish!" Gloss yelled back at her. We all burst out laughing but stopped as they walked in with fake smiles. "Hey guys." Thresh said, trying to contain his laughter. One look at him and I lost my shit, I started laughing so hard and everyone else joined in. Johanna smirked but Gloss just turned a deep red. "So Annie, have you and Finnick started to think about baby names?" Rue asked her. All us girls nodded and turned excitedly to her. "Well we've been floating idea's around, but nothing serious. Do you guys have any idea's?" she asked us excitedly. "I think it's a boy so let's hear the boy names first." she said confidently, we all shrugged. We knew there was no way to tell what the baby was going to be but we knew not to argue with the pregnant lady. "I think Colton is adorable for a baby boy." Cashmere started. "No way, he has to be a tough guy, like Ryker!" Gloss interjected. "Well I like the name Damion." Rue continued. "I personally think Axel would make a great name." Johanna joked. "Well I think the name Kane would be cool too." Cato continued. I thought about this, it would be cute for a mini Cato, but a mini Finnick needed to be sweet and tough at the same time. "Well maybe the name Shawn could be cool." Thresh continued. "How about Fletcher?" Marvel asked. "No! Fabian!" I announced. Everyone turned to look at me. "Fabian Oliver Odair." Annie whispered. "It's perfect Prim, if Annie here doesn't change her mind five million times like she has with everything else, I think it'll be a keeper lil sis." Finnick said winking at me. I beamed, I helped name our (we started to call the baby our baby because everyone wanted a hand in raising the child) baby. "Hun, what if it ends up being a girl?" Finnick asked her, this caught Annie off guard "Fabian can be a girls name too." Annie defended. "I like the name Caroline Ann Odair if we have a girl." Finnick proclaimed. "Deal, if it's a girl you can have your name and if it's a boy we can have my Fabs." Annie said excitedly.

"Now that that's settled." Cato said, before scooping me up and quickly making his way to the pool. "Cato Matthew Hadley if you know what's good for you, you'll put me down right now!" I screeched, suddenly having deja vu from our time at the beach. "Okay." Cato said, before dropping me in the pool, and hopping after me. I came up for air and was met with the shining face of my fiance. I laughed and jumped on top of him, shoving his head under. He came back up laughing and splashed me. All our friends laughed and joined us. Annie complained to Finnick that she sould swim too, but Finnick made her stay in the area that didn't go above three feet so all us girls stayed with her. I know that Cato would probably say the same thing to me, and I wouldn't want to be left alone. We talked about college and apartments and summer. "Gosh I am so excited! This summer is going to be the best! It's just us for three months, and then it's college, and then we'll have a baby!" Cashmere exclaimed. We all sighed in content. "Chicken time! Johanna let's go!" Gloss called from the deeper end. "Oh gosh, you guys have fun with that. I hate chicken and now I can use my pregnant situation as an excuse." Annie said as she sat down on the steps. Finnick waded over and joined her. "Come on Primmy!" Cato called me over. "Rue! Let's kick some butt!" Thresh called over to us. "Our time has come young Cashmere!" Marvel hollered at her. We all rolled our eyes and swam over to them. Cato submerged himself and I climbed on top of his shoulders. He grabbed onto my thighs and came back up. "Prim you're as light as a feather." he said looking up at me. "You're just saying that because I let you in between my thighs." I said patting his head. Finnick almost cried from laughter at that one. Once all the other girls were up as high as me, Annie yelled "Go!" and we all charged. I easily pushed Cashmere back, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Rue and Thresh rounding the corner and I shrieked at Cato "Move forward!" and he obliged, rounding around the corner. We heard a loud splash, and saw Johanna push Rue and Thresh under from behind. She locked eyes with me and we started to move towards each other. "You're going down Rosie!" Johanna yelled. "You first Mason!" I hollered back at her. We rammed into each other and pushed and pulled at each other while Cato and Gloss attempted to keep us upright. Finally, after several minutes of this we were exhausted. I gave Johanna one last shove and she dramatically fell back into the water. I punched the air with both my fists "Yes!" I whooped.

Cato and I fell back into the water and we all laughed and swam around some more until Annie quietly mentioned she was hungry. "It's okay Annie, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Cashmere said reassuringly. "Yeah Annie, all this swimming has me starved anyway." Thresh said. "Finnick, I want a hot dog. And fries. And a root beer!" Annie exclaimed. We all laughed and the boys headed off to dairy queen to get us all lunch, Cato didn't even have to ask. He knew exactly what I wanted. All us girls got out of the pool and dried off. We sat down at the table and started to talk about girl stuff. "I swear to god, Gloss can be such a sex crazed idiot sometimes…" Johanna trailed off. "Ew. But I know how you feel, Marvel is always in the mood." Cashmere said, at first wrinkling her nose, but then rolling her eyes. "Thresh isn't like that at all. I have to wonder if he even wants to have sex." Rue quietly chipped in. "Well I'm pregnant so we all know how Finn is." Annie said, rubbing her stomach. "I just hope that nothing ever breaks this. This perfect contentedness that we have here, in our own little bubble." I said. "Yeah well sadly, you have to go home to Katniss, Rue you have to deal with your dad, Finn and Annie have to tell their parents, and Cashmere your parents are never home, let's not even start on my family. I know it sounds bitter but it's because I don't want to get used to this perfection only to have it taken away from me." Johanna said. "Come on guys. Soon we'll all be at college together, we'll have a wedding and a baby and we won't have to worry about all that stuff because we already made our own little family." Cashmere countered. We all muttered in agreement, and moved on to the next subject. After about a half an hour, angry Annie was coming out because of her hunger and Johanna was about to kill someone. "If Finn doesn't get here soon..." Rue trailed off. We all nodded our heads in silent agreement. After about five more minutes of arguing the boys finally walked in all laughing and the smell of salt wafted through the air. "Hey girls." Marvel said, plopping down and kissing Cashmere on the cheek. "Food first." Cashmere said reaching for a bag and pulling out her chicken strips. The boys all piled in and we hunted for our food. Cato got me a peach sweet tea, a hot dog, and a mini reese's peanut butter cup pie blizzard. I smiled at him, "You know me so well." I said pulling everything out. He smiled and pulled out his own burger "Well I knew you didn't want a salad." he said eating a fry. "Oh Finnick! You brought us cookies!" Annie exclaimed as we all looked at the twenty four cookie plate that he bought. "Cookies? Bro when did you get the cookies?" Gloss asked him. "While you were all looking at the cakes." Finnick said. "Oh good, let's just eat them." Johanna said grabbing an m&m one. I picked up my hot dog and ate it in under two minutes, I didn't realize how hungry I was. I then picked up my blizzard and opened the cap, and grabbed my red spoon. I ate it without a second thought. Once I polished that off I picked up my sweet tea and drank it while I ate a white macadamia cookie. "Prim, are you okay?" Cato asked me. "Yeah why?" I asked him. "Nothing, just checking." he said smiling. That was weird I thought, oh well he could be weird sometimes if he wanted. We finished eating and we all went back to our hotel rooms because Annie wanted to nap and the guys wanted to watch some football game. "Let's just go to my room." Finnick insisted, saying this way we could all be together. I yawned and stretched, "I could use a nap too." I claimed. "Me too." Cashmere said raising her hand. "Let's go cupcake." Cato said lifting me up. We went up the elevator to Finnick and Annie's room, but their room was much bigger than ours. They had two couches rather than one, and a bigger kitchen. Cato plopped me down on the bed and Annie cuddled in between Cashmere and myself. The guys all sat on the couches and I fell asleep to the sound of the football game.

I woke up to find Annie spooning against me, and Cashmere stretched out across half of the bed. I removed Annie from me and stood up and stretched. I smelled baking so I walked into the kitchen to find Johanna and Rue attempting to make puppy chow and homemade pretzels. I moaned, "That smells amazing." and they smiled at me "Thanks Rosie." Johanna said, offering me a cup filled with puppy chow. "We still have two hours here and an hour and a half of that stupid football game so we figured we'd make pretzels. They'll be ready in about ten minutes." Rue said, as they gestured me out into the living room. I found all the guys staring intensely at the screen, and I just rolled my eyes. I sat down in between Finnick and Cato. "Hey love, oh what? You get puppy chow? They wouldn't let us touch it!" Finnick complained. I swatted away their hands and continued to eat it. Cashmere followed in after me about five minutes later and she sat down on top of Marvel. "You get puppy chow too?" Marvel whined. "Shut up." Cashmere groaned. A few minutes later, Johanna and Rue walked in with a big tray of huge pretzels and a big bowl of cheese dip, and a party bowl filled with the puppy chow. Annie walked in about ten minutes later and we continued to eat and watch the football game. When there were about ten minutes left of the game all us girls went back to our rooms to start packing. We checked out and drove home laughing and joking, Finnick dropped all of us off, when he got to me Johanna yelled "Good luck!" and Finnick drove off. I gulped and turned towards the little blue house that didn't seem like home to me anymore. I walked up the stairs, and opened the door. I turned around to shut it "Well hello Prim." said a voice of ice, that could only belong to one person. My sister.

* * *

**If you don't know what puppy chow is you need to go google it right now or something.**


	17. Baby Bomb

**Prim POV:**

"Hello Katniss." I replied turning around with a smile. Katniss was about to say something, but at that moment my mother walked in and Katniss stopped herself. "Prim! Oh darling how was Prom?" my mother asked me while giving me a hug. "It was wonderful, Cashmere won queen. The pictures will come in the mail any day now." I told her returning her hug. "Oh that's wonderful dear, why don't you come in? We were just having tea." my mother said. "We?" I asked as I walked into our living room only to find Peeta and the Mayor in the living room, laughing and drinking tea. "Hello Primrose." Peeta said smiling at me. "Hey Peeta." I responded. Katniss sat down and picked up her cup, her face as hard as stone. "Would you like some dear?" my mother asked me. "Uh no mom, you know I only drink sweet tea." I told her, confused as to why she would ask me something like that. Even Gloss knew I didn't drink hot tea. "Your mother tells me you were at Prom last night, I bet that was fun." the Mayor says smiling at me. "Maybe a little to fun." Katniss said grimly before taking a sip of tea. I felt myself grow warm in the face, how dare she. "Katniss!" my mother exclaimed. "It's true! That Hadley boy probably knocked her up and now he's probably gonna leave her! Mother you know those Hadley boys are nothing but trouble!" Katniss yelled. I felt rage at my sister. Cato loved me, and she was questioning that? I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but I always defend the people I loved, and right now that was Cato. My mother began to open her mouth but I decided it was my turn. "Actually Katniss, you should know that in the fall I'm going to the State University with Cato, as his Fiance." I held up my left hand and showed her the ring. My mother dropped her tea cup and it shattered on the floor. "You should also know that we did have unprotected sex. Twice. I love Cato, my friends have become my family now. Bandit, Cato and I will be leaving here in three months and god dammit Katniss i'm glad!" I screamed at her. Every face in the room went pale except for mine. "What?" my mother asked me. "Sorry mom, I know I should have told you first, but now the truth is out. You will have the Mayor and Katniss will have Peeta. I'm so tired of being alone and now I won't be." I explained to her. She looked like she just swallowed a very big pill that was still stuck in her throat. "No." Katniss flat out said, her voice freezing the room. "Sorry missy, it's not up to you." I spat back. I hated being this way towards her, I really hated being like this in general but Katniss was pushing my limits. "Prim honey, I am so sorry you have felt alone lately, but are you sure this is the right way to go?" my mother asked me. I nodded my head "My friends and Cato are my choice mom." I told her quietly. "Well then it looks like i'll have two college students." my mother said softly. "Mother! You can not be serious about this! Prim could be pregnant! She is going to be married before me, and you're just going to sit back and watch it all happen?" Katniss shrieked at my mother. "Katniss that's enough. This is Prim's choice, I am very proud of her for being smart enough to get into the State University at this age and so should you." mother said quietly to Katniss, in a voice so calm it scared the living daylights out of everyone in the room. "She just wants to go with him so she can have more sex!" Katniss screamed. That's when I broke down.

I slowly stood up and left the room, tears streaming down my face. I went upstairs and sent Rue a quick text to come and get me. I grabbed the biggest suitcase I could find and threw almost all my clothes in it. With my vision blurry I grabbed my duffel bag and filled it with shoes, toiletries, some other things, and a pillow and blanket. I grabbed my jean jacket and threw on my uggs, leggings, and a blouse. I threw my cross body over my shoulder that held my phone, phone charger, makeup and money from under my mattress. I heard Bandit yipping in the corner, and I groaned grabbing another bag. I threw Bandit's bed, food and water bowls, and a few of his favorite toys in it. I attached the leash to his collar and checked my phone, and saw Rue was outside my house and was coming in to help me. Right at that moment I heard Katniss open the door and talking to Rue. "Oh hello Rue, this is a bad ti-" she began and Rue must have just walked in past her and slammed the door behind her. I smirked even though I had tears streaming down my face. I was going to miss the way she never missed a beat and did anything for me. I heard her walk upstairs and when she flung open the door, I saw her scowl melt away. "Oh Prim." she said, walking forward and hugging me. I cried on her shoulder for a few minutes, and she wiped my tears away. "Come on now, you can tell me whatever she said on the way to my house. I smiled at her, and picked up a whimpering Bandit. "You little pup are just going to love Moon." Rue said scratching his ears, I laughed. I couldn't wait to see Bandit's reaction to Rue's big Great Dane that they named Moonshine. She grabbed my duffel bag and my victoria secret bag that held all of Bandit's things in it. I grabbed the handle on my suitcase and tightened my grip on Bandit as we walked out the door. I walked past the living room on my way out, and my mother and Katniss asked me where I was going. "I'm going to Rue's house until SOMEONE can sort out their priorities." I said, with my tear stained face. I ignored the yells of protest and walked straight out of the door. Rue popped her trunk open, and we threw all my bags in the trunk. I held onto Bandit in the passengers seat as Rue started the car. As we backed out of the driveway, Katniss ran outside with Peeta who must have been attempting to hold her back following her. "Prim!" Katniss yelled. I ignored her and we drove off to Rue's house.

We pulled up into the driveway to Rue's house. We pulled up to the gate and Rue pressed the button on a voice box that led to the guard house. "Hey Darius." Rue said into the voice box. "Rue, you were just home, where you been?" Darius asked her. "I had to pick up Primmy, don't ask." Rue said back into the box. "Ah, I won't. Hey Primmy, welcome back hun." Darius said into the box as the gate opened. We drove down the long path that led to Rue's house. Rue's father owned a peach farm out in the country, you could say their house was big. That would be like saying the Great Wall of China was okay. There were rows of trees that lined the driveway as we made our way up to Rue's house. We pulled up into the garage and heard Moonshine barking in the distance, Bandit started to yip and I rolled my eyes. I got out of the car and set him down, Rue and I went to grab my bags. We walked up to the house only to find Moonshine standing over Bandit. They were sniffing each other "Moonshine's nose is like the size of Bandit's face." Rue joked. I laughed and we walked up the steps with the dogs under foot. "Momma!" Rue called out. Rue's mother Samantha called us into the kitchen. "Hello there my Flower." Sam said greeting me. "Hello Momma Sam." I greeted her with the name she insisted on. "Oh look at your little pup!" she said as Bandit stood up on his hind legs with his front legs on her knees. "He's a bit smaller than Moonshine." I joked. "Yes, well supper at seven. You girls have an hour until then." Sam said dismissing us. We walked up the steps to Rue's room, with Bandit and Moonshine following us. Rue pushed open her door and I walked into the familiar room. Her bed was a kind with a canopy over it. Her room was painted a light purple with her bedspread a cream color. Her windows were as tall as Cato, and the furniture was very plush. There was a small fire place in the corner with a chaise lounge and one of those hanging bubble chairs. She had a desk in another corner and a mini fridge. Her closet was huge, and she had more than enough room for both of us and our dogs to live in here comfortably. I took in the scent of peaches that wafted in from the balcony where she left the french doors open. "I love this place." I said simply. "Well my parents love you, and there is more than enough space in here for both of us." she said, pulling out a new pack of hangers as if she read my mind. I smiled and started to open my bags. I started with my shirts, hanging them up on the open rod Rue had in her closet. I then started to fold my bottoms, pajamas, panties and bras. I shoved those into Rue's spare drawers she had in her closet as well. I walked out of the closet to see she had already set up Bandit's bed by Moonshine's in the corner I smiled "Thank you." I said as I pulled out my laptop and my phone, and plugging them into the power strip she set up.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what happened." Rue said settling into her bubble chair. I stretched out onto the chaise lounge and began to retell her the story. Rue gasped at several points, and when I had finished she didn't say a word. "Katniss is just worried about you." she said. I nodded my head "I know but I can't live like that anymore." I said with a sigh. Rue nodded, and understood "Well hey, this way we can ride more before we get shipped off in separate directions." she joked. I grinned "I knew I wouldn't regret bringing my boots." I said and she laughed. "Yeah well you better have brought some spandex because I finally got that balance beam in the practice room." Rue said excitedly. My eyes lit up, the practice room was where Rue and I practiced our gymnastics in our free time. "Really?" I squealed, completely forgetting all my worries. I was here in this warm beautiful room with my best friend and sleepy puppies. What more could I need? She showed me the balance beam in the practice room and I wanted to hop into my spandex right at that moment, but we heard the dinner bell and we dragged our feet to the dining room. I heard the hearty laugh of Rue's father and I smiled, Ben was one of my favorite adults. "Well look who we picked up off the streets!" Ben's booming voice said with a grin as Rue and I walked in. "Hey Benny." I said smiling at him. "So tell me flower, how long will you be staying this time?" he asked me. I shrugged and he laughed "Well you're welcome to stay for as long as you want. You and your mother have been so good to us, and you deserve much more." he said with crinkles around his eyes that seemed to have a glint of sadness in them. My father was Benny's best friend, and his death took a toll on us all. "Thank you Benny." I said quietly. "Rue, did you show Flower the balance beam?" Sam asked trying to change the subject. Dinner was delicious, it was spaghetti and I ate every single noodle. The sun was starting to set, and Rue gave me the secret signal we had that meant we we're going to go riding. "Thanks for dinner Momma." Rue said as we started to turn to the door. "Yeah Momma Sam, it was great." I said as we walked upstairs to grab our boots. I slipped into my jeans and red western boots. I pulled on a t-shirt from gymnastics and we walked out the door. Rue was already in jeans and she pulled on a matching t-shirt and her teal boots. We slipped out the back door and hopped onto the fourwheeler that we rode to the stables. I hopped off as Rue turned it off. We walked into the stables that had so many horses I lost count. Rue hopped onto her horse, Amber, and I hopped onto the horse that I always rode when I was here, Lady. "Let's go Primmy!" Rue said, taking off. I laughed and went after her. I loved the feeling of bouncing up and down the horse as it went off, the smell of peaches and the sunset with a few fireflies made for the perfect night. We slowed to a trot and rode side by side. "Prim?" Rue asked. "Hmm?" I responded. "What are we gonna do when we're separated by an hour and a half?" she asks me. I sigh "I don't know Rue… maybe we could get skype. Plus we'll have to see each other on holidays, and i'll text you twenty four seven about everything that happens." I say, trying to sound positive. She nods her head and we keep circling around the path that we've had since we first started riding. "Rue?" I asked her this time. "Yeah?" she said looking at me. "Things are so different now. Do you think things will ever get back to the way they used to be?" I asked her. Not sure what the answer was, or if I even wanted to hear it. "I don't know, things are different now. I mean there are some bad things, but most of them are great things. I don't think I want to go back to being old Rue. I think i've seen too much to go back." she said, turning back to look at her horse. I nodded my head, she was right.

We continued on the path in silence, by the time we had made it back to the stables it was dark out. We locked the horses up and snuck back in the house. We made it up to Rue's room where we found Bandit and Moonshine in their doggy beds waiting for us. We both laughed and changed into sleeping clothes. She crawled over the chaise lounge and I built a little cocoon in the bubble chair. I checked my phone for and messages and saw I had quite a few of them. Most of them were from Katniss, telling me she was sorry and I needed to come home. I scoffed and ignored her messages. I moved on to the messages mom sent me and they were along the lines of 'have a good time at Rue's house' and 'I support your decisions' I smiled and texted her back saying thank you and that Momma Sam says hello. Then I realized I had a message from Cato.

Cato: I heard you were at Rue's house are you okay?

I sighed, he always was there for me even when he wasn't even here. I decided to just shoot him a quick vague text that he hopefully would accept and move on.

Prim: Yeah, couldn't stand to be at home

Cato: It's okay babe, it'll get better.

I sighed again "You're gonna hyperventilate if you keep doing that you know." Rue said smirking, not even looking up from her phone. "I know, I just needed to sigh an adequate amount of times." I said looking over at the fireplace. "Well your cause is very sigh worthy." she said, still looking at her phone. I nodded and decided to crawl into bed and sleep today off, I realized that today had gone in so many different directions. I lost my virginity, got engaged, and made plans for college all in the past twenty four hours. I smirked to myself, damn I thought. Today was a pretty good day besides all the Katniss madness. I yawned again and let sleep take me under.

* * *

**Cato POV:**

I wake up in the morning, it has been one week since prom night. I smile to myself and think about everything that's happened and everything that will be happening. Prim had been hiding out at Rue's place all week saying she and her needed some time together before they were shipped off at a two hour distance. I haven't seen her since that day at the Plaza, but she says she's having a bunch of fun at Rue's. She gets to practice her gymnastics, ride horses and swim in the pond. Today I finally get to see her though at Finnick and Annie's baby shower. Just the thought of that makes me smile and hop out of bed. I check my alarm clock to find that I overslept again. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. The baby shower started at eleven, and it was already ten thirty. I ran down the stairs and grabbed something to eat. The house was empty today, I started to ponder where everyone could be, but I shrugged it off and continued to eat my cereal. I finished and ran back up the stairs again. I threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I threw on some socks and sneakers before I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I had finished in the bathroom I slipped my phone into my pocket and headed over to Annie's house. I pulled up in front of the little townhouse that her parents owned and saw a row of balloons leading up the sidewalk to the front door. I smiled and walked up, noting that every other balloon was either blue or pink. I decided to just walk in, I mean any of our friends would just ask me why the hell I knocked. I walked in the door and heard the familiar sound of Cashmere's snorting laughter. I smiled to myself and slipped of my shoes. I walked into the living room and saw everyone was already here. "Hey guys." I said, sliding into the couch by Prim. "Hey." they all greeted me. "I missed you." I said kissing Prim's cheek. "I know, I missed you too, but Rue and I have been having so much fun this past week!" Prim exclaimed. I smiled at her excitement. I looked around and decided to take in the place while everyone was talking. I saw the traditional party bowls filled with chips and stuff, then the balloons that were tied to the ends of the couches, and a pretty banner that said 'Congratulations' on it. "I love what you did with the place Annie." I said smiling at her. Her smile faltered a little "Thank you but Finn did it." she said slumping her shoulders and Finnick sat up a little straighter with a big smile on his face. "My beautiful Annie was sick this morning so I stepped in." he said smugly. We all laughed at his expression "Where are your guys' parents?" I asked them. "Oh, well you mean after they cried because their only daughter was knocked up?" Annie said rolling her eyes. "And how their precious son was going to be tied down and never going to experience life?" Finnick followed rolling his own eyes. "Uh yeah, after that part." I said, feeling a bit guilty for bringing it up. "Well my parents are out picking up the cake." Annie said, I nodded. "And mine are taking a little vacation to the Bahamas because 'they need time to think this over'." Finnick said snorting. "They talk about it like it's a decision to made, like I haven't gotten her pregnant yet." he continued. We all laughed at this, I shook my head. I hoped my parents would react better if Prim was pregnant.

"Alright ladies and gents!" Johanna said standing up and rubbing her hands together. "It's time to play the baby shower games!" Rue cheered jumping up to help Jo. "Okay everyone, we have prepared three games for us to play!" Rue said squealing. "Okay, round one." Johanna said passing everyone out a jar of play-dough. "Everyone has to make a baby out of play-dough and Annie get's to choose which one she likes best!" Johanna explained. "You have one minute!" Annie said as we opened up our jars. I had to quickly think on my feet. "Go!" she yelled. I dumped out my play-dough and I got the color red. Great I thought as I started shaping the body, I get the color that Satan's child would be. I rolled my eyes at my own thought, and started rolling out arms and legs. I made a little circle and shoved on top of the body and put a little piece in the center for it's nose. I shoved a hole in the body for a belly button and started to make decent looking eyes. I had just finished lining out a smile on the baby when Annie yelled "Stop!" I looked at the finished product I made and I burst out laughing. My baby looked like a starfish with a human head. I looked over to see Prim had the color blue and the baby had half a head of hair. I laughed at her facial expression when she saw her finished baby. "What happened?" she and I asked each other about our babies. "Well I was trying to make mine a girl… now it just looks like something out of a horror film." she said wrinkling her nose. "Well mine looks like the starfish of satan." I joked. We laughed and I looked around to find Thresh's was a yellow one that had no legs, and Marvels was a green one without a head. I laughed as I kept examining my competition for the one Annie liked best. In the end she chose Cashmere's yellow one with one perfect little arm and head. She didn't have enough time to make the rest of the perfectly sculpted body. We moved on to the next game which they called 'Diaper Dilemma'. They had melted candy bars in the diapers and we all had to figure out which candy bar we had. Prim won of course, she has an obsession with chocolate. She had a Three Musketeer, I had Twix, Thresh had Reese's, Gloss had Crunch, Finnick had Snickers, Annie had Hershey, Marvel had KitKat and Cashmere had Milky Way. It was the last game, 'Guess the Girth'. We all had to cut a string that we thought would fit properly around the peak of Annie's stomach. She was only about a month and a half pregnant and only had a little bump so we had to be careful not to over measure it. Mine was way too small, and Thresh ended up winning. It was a pretty fun. "Thank you so much Johanna and Rue." Annie said giggling. "Yeah good job guys." I said as we all said things like that. "Now it's time for presents!" Prim giggled, she texted me earlier this week asking me if I had any idea's for the baby's present. I had a few idea's so I texted them all to her and she told me she'd sign both our names on the bottom of the card. Annie giggled and started with Cashmere and Marvel, who got her a teddy bear and a matching blanket. It was cute, it had light brown fur and all around normal typica teddy bear features, except for the little green bow tied around it's neck. The blanket was a matching green with teddy bear faces printed all over it. All the girls 'oohed and ahhed' at it. Then we moved on to Thresh and Rue. They got her a diaper bag that was blue with little waves on it and said 'Odair' in cursive on the side. Annie loved it and joked that they should have put Cresta on instead because Finnick would never be caught dead carrying it. Finnick pouted and slung it over his shoulder and posed for us. We all laughed and moved on to Gloss and Johanna. They got the baby little gender mutual footie pajamas and night caps. "Huh… Gloss you didn't get my size." Finnick joked as he held them up. We all laughed and Prim anxiously slid our box towards Annie. Annie opened the lid and laughed. We got her a pacifier that said 'take at your own risk', some winnie the pooh books, and a lamp for a nightstand. The lamp core was a Moon and the Shade were clouds with little stars all around it. "It's beautiful." Annie said as she took it out and showed all of us. I smiled, Prim knew exactly what to get. I would be willing to bet any money that she would make sure our kid had the most beautiful room, and our house would never grow old. Annie and Finnick thanked everyone and we all responded with the 'it was no problem' attitude.

"Well everyone, are you ready for our last month at Capitol High?" Gloss asked us. We all nodded. "Prim, how long are you gonna hide out at Rue's house?" Cashmere asked her. "Well I don't know… as long as Momma Sam will have me I guess." she replied, we all assumed that 'Momma Sam' must have been Rue's mother. "Well you could always come stay with me." Cashmere continued, "And my door's open too." Johanna followed. "I could use some female company since my own folks are distancing themselves, and I love you Finn, but it's too much sometimes babe." Annie finished. Prim smiled, at this rate she's never have to go home. "Thanks guys." she said playing with the tips of her long blonde hair. "It looks like the cake's here." Annie sighed as her parent's pulled up the driveway. We all stood when they walked in, Annie's parents looked different than before. Almost a bit empty, but at the same time fuller. They passed around the cake and we made small talk with Annie's parents, but I think they were more awkwarded out by this than we were. They stood up and left to the kitchen. We thanked Annie and Finnick and they thanked us. "Now Primmy, I would say you could come stay with me anytime too but I don't think your bodyguard would like that very much." Finn joked as he hugged her goodbye. Prim giggled "Thanks Finn." she said. "You know where to find me though." he said with a wink. "Looks like I get a new roomie!" Gloss said picking up Prim easily. Gloss was as big as me, maybe bigger but I doubted it. Prim laughed "Technically I'll be rooming with Cashmere but whatever." she said. "You'll see a lot more of me too Love. I practically live at their house." Marvel said ruffling her hair. We finished up the goodbye's and Prim headed back home with Rue. I went home to my quiet house until my parents got home late and put Hannah and Savvy to bed. I fell asleep and groaned inwardly as I realized tomorrow was the beginning of the end of my senior year. I fell asleep and dreaded the alarm clock that I knew inevitably would wake me up. Which it did. I woke up at seven and decided it was a lazy kind of day. Some black gym shorts and a t-shirt with some flip flops were acceptable for a Virginia May Day. I got there and I saw everyone was here today except Cashmere and Prim, I furrowed my brows as I greeted everyone else and asked where they were. "Well… Prim, she got sick. Like really sick." Rue said paling in the face a little. I felt myself instantly worry and stress "How sick? What happened?" I asked quickly. "Well this morning she threw up at five a.m. and then she threw up again about an hour later." Rue said. I was confused, she had been healthy as a horse lately. I shook my head, she must have caught a bug from all the farm air or something. "What about Cashmere?" I asked Gloss. "Same thing." he said, Marvel remained silent and pale. He was probably just as worried as I was. "Oh god." I mumbled, I looked around and saw all the pale, knowing, and sympathetic faces around me. "She can't be. They can't be." I said quietly. No way. "Cato, I think Prim is pregnant." Annie said softly.


End file.
